AURORA of ARION
by Berrybee614
Summary: Tubuhnya memancarkan cahaya yang begitu indah. Ia adalah penyatuan dari empat elemen terkuat. Sosok yang mampu membawa ketentraman, Cinta dan Kebahagiaan. Namun ia juga sosok yang bisa membawa sebuah kehancuran dan kemusnahan. Jika Kau Mencarinya maka Aurora adalah jawabannya. CHANBAEK. HUNHAN. KAISOO. FANTASY. DRAMA. ROMANCE. NC21. DLDR.
1. Chapter 1

Langit gelap perlahan merambat untuk melawan eksistensi dari sisa cahaya sang surya. Burung-burung satu persatu mulai meninggalkan cakrawala dan memilih bersembunyi dalam sarang mereka. Sang dewi malam tak lagi ragu memancarkan sinarnya menggantikan sang surya, seakan menegaskan bahwa ialah satu-satunya penerang yang masih sanggup bersinar meskipun malam telah melahap seluruh cahaya.

Pohon-pohon besar yang menjulang seakan menembus langit membuat suasana semakin kelam.

Sekilas, hanyalah bulan sang dewi malamlah satu-satunya yang bersinar. Namun nyatanya ada sesuatu yang memiliki cahaya lain yang mampu menggeser eksistensi benda langit itu. Ia adalah sosok dengan kobaran api di seluruh tubuhnya.

Kepakan sayap besarnya membawa makhluk itu melayang perlahan dari kepulan awan hitam di atas sana, perlahan semakin mendekati rerumputan basah untuk kemudian sinar itu sirna seiring sepasang kaki tegap berhasil menapak.

Iris hijau tersebut menatap tajam pada cakrawala yang terbentang dihadapannya, seolah berteriak jika ialah penguasa di jagat fana ini. Ranting-ranting pohon, hewan-hewan kecil dan juga seluruh makhluk yang ada disana seketika menunduk, menyerahkan diri mereka kepada sang pangeran kegelapan. Sosok itu adalah penerus kerajaan Hades sekaligus Elysium di masa mendatang. Sosok tampan yang bahkan mengalahkan ketampanan Adonis yang akan menjadi tonggak masa depan dua kerajaan langit yang menjadi tempat perlabuhan seluruh kehidupan yang ada di bumi.

Dia adalah Oriens, sosok tampan yang terlahir dari penggabungan empat raja iblis dari empat penjuru mata angin. Ia adalah simbol dari puncak kegelapan. Dia adalah Park Chanyeol.

"Sehun. Keluarlah! Aku tau kau disini!" Suara rendahnya bagaikan angin bersuhu dingin yang menusuk hingga ke tulang sampai mampu mengantarkan setiap pendengarnya pada persimpangan kematian.

Sunyi masih mengudara sebelum sebuah pergerakan cepat yang menampilkan sekelebat bayangan hitam menyapu eksistensi seluruh makhuk malam yang masih menunduk memberikan hormat pada sang pangeran.

"Oh Sehun! Berhenti bermain-main dan cepat kembali ke kerajaan!" hingga suara lain dari sosok yang tiba-tiba berdiri di belakang pangeran Hades itu berhasil menghentikan bayangan hitam yang sejak tadi berputar-putar di setiap sudut hutan.

Oh Sehun, Sosok laki-laki tampan berkulit pucat seputih salju itu adalah salah satu makhluk yang memiliki keberanian tinggi serta keistimewaan dalam dirinya hingga berhasil membawa sang pangeran kegelapan menginjakkan kakinya di bumi hanya demi membujuknya untuk pulang.

Ia adalah putra kedua dari raja iblis saat ini. Adik kedua dari Park Chanyeol setelah Kim Jongin. Ia adalah anak sang raja iblis dengan selir Oh. Sudah menjadi peraturan di Hades jika hanya pangeran utamalah yang berhak menyandang marga Park pada namanya. Si bungsu yang selalu membuat kedua kakaknya berkacak pinggang akan ulahnya.

"h-hyung. Aku tak mau pulang. Ayah akan mengirimku ke Asphodel lagi hyung. Aku tak ingin merasakan bagaimana tubuhku di gerayangi oleh manusia-manusia hilang ingatan itu dan segala pertanyaan mereka tentang kehidupan mereka yang tidak penting" Sehun melempar wajah memohon pada kedua kakaknya. Tak menghiraukan jika banyak makhluk bumi yang memperhatikan tingkahnya. "Hyung~ biarkan aku disini, hum? Asphodel itu sangat menyeramkan. Aku lebih memilih di hukum ayah untuk pergi ke Tartaros dan melihat tubuh manusia-manusia menjijikkan itu di siksa dan si bakar daripada harus pergi ke Asphodel untuk kesekian kalinya"

Sehun masih berceloteh menceritakan penderitaannya kepada kedua saudara laki-lakinya tentang betapa menderitanya dia jika ayah mereka menghukumnya dengan mengirim Sehun ke Asphodel.

Daratan Asphodel adalah sebuah tempat di Hades dimana Roh yang tinggal di sana akan melupakan semua ingatan mengenai kehidupan mereka di dunia manusia. Tempat paling kelabu dan suram yang ada di Hades. Penghuninya adalah jiwa-jiwa yang haus akan kepastian tentang jati diri. Mereka akan meronta pada setiap bangsa iblis maupun dewa yang mengunjungi dataran itu guna menanyakan tentang jati diri mereka.

"jika kau tak ingin dihukum ayah seharusnya kau tak kabur ke dunia manusia terus menerus Sehun! Berhenti merengek dan segera kembali ke istana!" Kim Jongin, putra kedua dari raja iblis yang lahir dari rahim selir pertamanya. Ia memicing tajam pada adik bungsunya sebelum memberi hormat pada Chanyeol dan segera melebur bersama hembusan angin.

"kembalilah. Ayah tidak akan menghukummu. Aku akan berbicara padanya" Jika sosoknya yang di kenal sebagai pangeran Oriens adalah sosok dingin yang tak akan ragu untuk menghacurkan dunia dengan apinya. Maka ketika ia menjadi seorang Park Chanyeol terlebih di hadapan keluarganya ia adalah sosok penuh kehangatan yang membawa ketenangan bagi mereka yang mendengar suara rendahnya.

Jika iblis tak mengenal cinta. Maka Chanyeol kebalikan dari sifat itu. Ia begitu mencintai keluarganya. Ayah, Ibu dan kedua adiknya.

Jemarinya bergerak menciptakan sebentuk kepulan asap hitam yang semakin lama semakin menyatu membentuk setangkai bunga mawar untuk kemudian tertanam di sela-sela rerumputan basah. Mawar hitam adalah sebentuk tanda jika dataran tersebut pernah dikunjungi oleh sang pangeran kegelapan.

Selanjutnya seluruh makhluk kembali menegakkan tubuh mereka seiring dengan meleburnya tubuh kedua pangeran mereka bersama hembusan angin malam.

.

.

"Aurora! Dia meninggalkannya beberapa hari yang lalu di daratan bagian utara Norwegia" Park Minho adalah seorang raja iblis yang di kenal dengan kewibawaannya. Raja Hades sekaligus Elysium itu duduk pada kursi kepimpinannya dan tengah memberikan sederetan perintah pada ketiga putranya.

"bukankah ayah bilang dia akan menjauhi daerah kutub?" Jongin memandang bingung pada sang ayah sekaligus sang kakak secara bersamaan. Namun setelah sepersekian detik baik Chanyeol maupun Minho tak juga memberikan jawaban atas pertanyaannya.

Yang ia tau, menurut cerita dari sebuah buku yang menyimpan seluruh catatan tentang makhluk yang mereka cari, sosok tersebut telah lama menghilang dan tak pernah menunjukkan wujudnya. Bahkan banyak kelompok-kelompok yang sama-sama mencari keberadaan sosok itu telah menyebarkan pasukan mereka untuk berjaga di daerah kutub karena konon sosok itu sangat menyukai es dan suhu dingin. Namun nampaknya sosok itu lebih pintar bersembunyi hingga ribuan tahun yang telah berlalu ia seakan menghindari tempat-tempat yang menjadi kemungkinan kemunculannya.

Hingga seluruh usaha yang dilakukan para dewa, kaum iblis dan juga kelompok lain yang mencarinya menghentikan penjagaan mereka di daerah-daerah kutub karena mereka yakin jika 'dia' akan menghindari daerah-daerah tersebut.

"kau benar. Aku tidak tau apa yang membuatnya berani menginjakkan kakinya disana hingga meninggalkan Aurora setelah sekian lama dia bersembunyi"

"ayah. Bukankah ini sangat aneh? Aku yakin jika aku tak pernah menarik satupun orang-orangku untuk berjaga disana. Tapi aku tak pernah mendapatkan satupun dari mereka melaporkan penampakan dari kuda putih itu" Jongin kembali mengutarakan tentang kejanggalan-kejanggalan yang ia rasakan.

"kau memikirkan sesuatu Chanyeol?" bukannya menjawab pertanyaan dari putra keduanya. Kini Minho mengalihkan pandangannya pada Park Chanyeol, putra pertama sekaligus calon penerus tahtanya yang sedari tadi hanya diam.

"ayah yakin jika ia hanya bisa merubah wujudnya menjadi satu makhluk? Maksudku. Bisa jadi kita tak menemukannya karena ternyata dia sudah menjelma menjadi makhluk lain"

Jongin dan Sehun saling pandang mendengar penuturan Chanyeol.

"tidak! Dia tidak bisa melakukan itu. Dia hanya bisa merubah wujudnya menjadi satu bentuk lain. Dia tidak mungkin untuk menampakkan wujud aslinya karena setiap ia melakukannya maka Aurora akan menunjukkan keberadaannya. Maka satu-satunya cara untuk dia bersembunyi adalah dengan wujud jelmaannya, kuda putih" Minho masih menampakkan aura tenangnya meskipun kini ia sedang membicarakan satu sosok yang harus segera ia temukan sebelum posisi putranya terancam.

"turunlah ke bumi bersama adikmu Jongin, Chanyeol-ah. Dia benar-benar telah kembali" Minho mengarahkan tangannya pada dinding ruangan besar itu. Setelah sebuah cahaya merah yang berasal dari tangannya menembus dinding tersebut, cermin besar seketika muncul disana dan menampilkan sebentuk cahaya warna warni yang menghiasi beberapa titik langit bumi.

"bagaimana denganku? Ayah aku ingin ikut ke bumi~" Jongin menatap tajam pada adik bungsunya karena lagi dan lagi ia menganggap Sehun tak memiliki sopan santun karena berani merengek pada ayahnya dan juga Chanyeol.

Bagaimanapun, ayahnya adalah seorang raja dan Chanyeol adalah pangeran utama. Terlebih gelar pangeran yang juga di sandang oleh Sehun seharusnya menuntutnya untuk lebih menjaga wibawa.

"kau tetap disini! Bantu Junmyeon di Elysium!" nada mutlak terdengar dari bibir sang ayah.

"ayaaah~"

"Oh Sehun!" Suara rendah Jongin kembali memperingati sang adik.

"Elysium atau Asphodel?!" mendengar ayahnya menyebut dataran suram itu membuat Sehun diam dengan bibir yang sudah membentuk kerucut panjang membuat dua sudut bibir dari kakak sulungnya sedikit terangkat.

"kami mohon pamit ayah" Ketiganya memberi hormat pada sang raja sebelum kembali menjelajahi dunia teleportasi dan menuju tujuan masing-masing.

.

.

"kau bisa menyiapkan segala kebutuhan kita sebagai manusia?" Chanyeol berbalik badan untuk menghadap pada Jongin yang masih berdiri di belakangnya.

"maksud pangeran?" Jongin membeo kecil mendengar perkataan Chanyeol.

"kau harus belajar kepada Sehun untuk memanggiku dengan benar Jongin!" Chanyeol menatap tajam pada adik pertamanya tersebut. Dia benar-benar merasa tak nyaman dengan panggilan Jongin yang terlalu formal padanya. "kita akan berada di dunia manusia dan berbaur dengan mereka. Sebagai manusia"

Jongin kembali mengangkat kepalanya menatap terkejut pada Chanyeol setelah mendengar apa yang baru saja terlontar dari bibir sang pangeran untama Hades itu. "apakah itu perlu h-hyung?"

"aku lebih nyaman dengan panggilan itu" Chanyeol tersenyum simpul pada sang adik. "aku yakin jika dia berada di bumi kemungkinan besar dia berbaur dengan manusia sangat besar Jongin. Kita hanya perlu mengikuti permainannya"

"baik Hyung. Lalu dimana kita akan tinggal?"

"Korea Selatan" Suara Chanyeol terdengar penuh keyakinan.

"bukankah daratan Afrika lebih menjanjikan mengingat populasi kuda disana yang terbesar?"

"kau tau Xunlu?" Chanyeol kembali memandang Jongin melalui sudut matanya. Masih dengan sebuah senyum penuh kewibawaan disana.

"Pelayan setianya?" Jongin tak tau mengapa Chanyeol tiba-tiba menyebut nama salah satu pelayan setia dari sosok itu.

"Aku melihatnya di sekitar hutan tempat kita menjemput Sehun beberapa hari yang lalu. Kau tau apa artinya bukan?"

Jongin lagi-lagi di buat terperangah akan sesuatu yang terlontar dari bibir Chanyeol.

"mengapa hyung tidak menangkapnya?"

"karena aku yakin dia akan memilih kematian dari pada menunjukkan keberadaan tuannya. Maka dari itu Jongin. Kita akan mencarinya pelan-pelan"

Jongin mengangguk mantap sebelum undur diri guna menyiapkan semua yang Chanyeol perintahkan.

.

.

Brakk

Suara gebrakan pintu mengintrupsi dua gadis yang sedang bercanda gurau di sebuah rumah sederhana yang letaknya tak jauh dari kota Seoul. Keduanya memandang terkejut pada wanita lain yang tiba-tiba masuk ke dalam rumah dengan wajah memerah dan kemudian wujudnya berubah menjadi seekor kuda berwarna putih dengan pancaran cahaya merah muda dari bagian rambutnya dan kemudian kembali menjadi sosok wanita dengan kedua mata bulan purnamanya yang berwarna biru langit.

"akkhh" tangannya terulur hingga beberapa detik setelah sebuah cahaya putih terpancar dari telapak tangannya, tubuh salah satu dari wanita yang sebelumnya duduk santai di sofa ruangan tersebut sudah terseret di hadapan wanita bermata bak bulan purnama itu. Luhan menahan sakit luar biasa saat lehernya di cekik begitu erat oleh Kyungsoo.

"Kyungsoo! Apa yang kau lakukan?! Lepaskan Luhan!" Sosok wanita lain yang berada di sana segera berlari ke arah kedua sahabatnya. Ia tak tau mengapa Kyungsoo tiba-tiba begitu marah pada Luhan.

"akkhh" Luhan semakin kesakitan seakan kematian sudah berada di depan mata. Ia tak ingin melawan karena ia tau penyebab Kyungsoo sangat marah adalah dirinya sendiri.

"Kyungsoo! ku bilang lepaskan Luhan!" Byun Baekhyun, wanita berusia 24 tahun itu menjerit tak tahan melihat wajah kesakitan salah satu sahabatnya.

Sosok cantik dengan rambut hitam legam itu bersimpuh sembari memandang kedua sahabatnya yang sedang bersitegang. Ia tak berani mendekat, karena dalam penglihatannya Ia melihat bagaiaman selubung transparan berbentuk setengah lingkaran yang membentengi tubuh kedua sahabatnya itu yang sengaja Kyungsoo buat untuk tidak dapat di tembus oleh manusia biasa seperti dirinya.

"aku sudah memperingatimu untuk tidak bertindak ceroboh Luhan!" Kyungsoo membanting tubuh Luhan dengan sangat keras dan jeritan Baekhyun semakin menjadi melihat itu.

"akkhh m-maaf. akhh maafkan aku Kyungsoo"

"kau selalu mengulanginya sialan!" Kyungsoo kembali menyeret Luhan dengan memegang rambut dari wanita itu.

Baekhyun sudah tak bisa menahan tangisnya lagi menyaksikan bagaimana tersiksanya Luhan.

"ak-aku hanya ingin ia segera mengingat semuanya, ini sudah terlalu lama Kyungsoo"

"XUNLU!" Kyungsoo kembali berteriak penuh amarah pada Luhan yang berani menjawabnya. "kau ceroboh! Sudah ku bilang untuk tidak melakukan segala hal semaumu sendiri!" Kyungsoo sudah bersiap mengeluarkan kekuatannya kembali sebelum suara teriakan Baekhyun kembali menahannya.

" **Delfin** ku bilang berhenti!" serempak Kyungsoo dan juga Luhan menatap pada Baekhyun yang sudah berdiri dengan sebuah cahaya yang mulai memancar sedikit demi sedikit dari tubuhnya.

"Tuan putri! Tidak, jangan lakukan itu" Kyungsoo berlari ke arah Baekhyun, mencegah sesuatu yang benar-benar tak boleh Baekhyun lakukan saat ini.

Tubuhnya terpental begitu keras kala ia mencoba menembus cahaya biru menyilaukan yang keluar dari tubuh Baekhyun. Kyungsoo terbatuk dan pada saat yang sama cairan merah pekat menyembur dari mulutnya.

"Kyungsoo!" Luhan dan Baekhyun secara bersamaan berteriak dan berlari ke arah Kyungsoo yang sudah meringkuk tak berdaya di lantai rumah mereka.

Cahaya yang semula keluar dari tubuh Baekhyun seketika meredup dan hal tersebut adalah apa yang menjadi alasan Kyungsoo tersenyum memperlihatkan deretan giginya yang sudah penuh darah.

"oh tidak! Apa yang aku lakukan? Jangan tutup matamu. Kyungsoo! Maafkan aku hiks" Baekhyun menangis menangkup kedua sisi wajah Kyungsoo dan membawa sahabatnya dalam dekapannya.

"A-Arion~ hh jangan membahayakan dirimu. Jangan menunjukkan wujud aslimu sebelum waktunya. Ku mohon~"

"iyaa. Iyaa. aku tak akan melakukannya lagi hiks. Maafkan aku" Baekhyun semakin mendekap erat tubuh Kyungsoo dengan air mata yang sudah berderai. Luhan hanya mampu terisak di samping Baekhyun. Menyesali segala perbuatannya yang membuat semuanya kacau seperti saat ini.

Baekhyun diliputi rasa sesal luar biasa akan keadaan Kyungsoo. Ia tak tau jika ia adalah monster yang mampu melakukan hal itu pada sahabatnya. Ia tak tau jika hanya demi mengehntikan perubahan tak masuk akal pada dirinya Kyungsoo rela menempatkan diri dalam bahaya.

"aku akan mengobatinya" Luhan mengusap air matanya untuk kemudian meminta Baekhyun bergeser supaya ia dapat mengambil alih tubuh Kyungsoo. "maafkan aku". Ia berbisik pada sahabatnya, dan sebuah anggukan serta senyum teduh kembali ia dapatkan dari wanita cantik bermata bulat yang ada di pelukannya tersebut.

Cahaya jingga memancar dari kedua tangannya sebelum tubuh Kyungsoo melayang dan tertelan oleh cahaya yang di ciptakan Luhan.

Baekhyun hanya memandang datar pada pemandangan tak masuk akal yang lagi-lagi ia lihat. Ia memang sudah tak asing lagi dengan kekuatan supranatural yang di miliki Luhan dan juga Kyungsoo. Ia juga memilikinya, meskipun ia baru mengetahui kenyataan itu setelah Luhan mengajaknya ke suatu tempat yang Baekhyun sendiri tidak tau dimana saat itu.

Ia hanya mengikuti perintah Luhan untuk memejamkan mata dan dalam sekejap dirinya sudah berada di sebuah daratan penuh salju.

Untuk pertama kalinya Baekhyun melihat wujud lain dari dirinya. Baekhyun tak tau makhluk apa sebenarnya ia, Luhan dan Kyungsoo. Namun sejak ia bertemu Luhan dan Kyungsoo yang saat itu datang ke rumahnya, keduanya sering memanggilnya dengan sebutan-sebutan aneh seperti tuan putri, yang mulia dan juga~..

 _ **ARION!**_

 **.**

 **.**

 **TBC or DELETE?**

 **.**

 **Tengah malam di kasih yang beginian kayaknya asik yaa kan? Wkwkwk. Gak tau ini apa sumpah aku juga gak paham sama jalan fikiranku yang penuh dengan keabsurd'an wkwkwk.**

 **Aku tau ini gak masuk akal banget, tapi setelah menimbang beberapa hari akhirnya aku beranikan buat UP.**

 **Lanjut atau tidaknya FF ini tergantung respon kalian sih wkwkwk karena ini juga pertama kalinya aku bikin ff genre Fantasi dan sumpah ini nekad banget.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **So~ silahkan tulis tanggapan kalian guys, kritik dan saran (tetap dengan bahasa yang sopan wkwkwk) sangat aku harapkan.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Bay bayyy..**


	2. Chapter 2

Hades adalah tempat yang menakjubkan dimana di tengah-tengah daratan luas yang keberadaannya jauh di bawah perut bumi itu terdapat sebuah istana megah dengan arsitektur yang amat menakjubkan.

Istana Utama Hades berada di daerah yang berbeda dengan daerah-daerah lain milik Hades. Istana Utama yaitu tempat tinggal raja dan keturunannya, berada di puncak teratas daratan Hades dimana di bawahnya mengalir mata air **Ediaferon**.

Dinding kokoh yang menjadi pelindungnya seakan tak memiliki ujung, menembus hingga jarak pandang tak dapat mencapai batasnya. Terdapat tujuh jendela besar yang menampakkan pemandangan berbeda dari masing-masing latar belakangnya. Masing-masing jendela akan memperlihatkan suasana daerah lain dari daratan Hades. Tepatnya pada tujuh tempat penyiksaan para roh yang dimiliki Hades. Suasana mencekam dengan dominasi warna merah dan hitam menjadi ciri khas tempat tersebut.

Di Hades juga terdapat sebuah aula besar yang menjadi tempat berkumpul para bangsawan Hades dan menjamu para bangsawan dari Elysium yaitu para malaikat yang mendapat tugas berkunjung ke Hades. Aula ini disebut dengan nama **Valhalla**.

Terdapat sebuah jembatan yang menghubungkan Istana Utama dengan bagian-bagian Hades yang ada di bawahnya. Jembatan berwarna merah menyala yang memiliki elemen api ini disebut **Avalon**. Jembatan ini dijaga oleh **Asmodeus** yaitu iblis dengan tiga kepala, yang pertama adalah seperti banteng, yang kedua seperti laki-laki rambut api, dan yang ketiga seperti domba jantan. Dia memiliki ekor ular, dan dari mulutnya mengeluarkan api. Ia duduk di atas sebuah patung naga besar di ujung jembatan Avalon dan memegang tombak runcing. Asmodeus memiliki tugas mengawasi tujuh tempat yang ada di bawahnya. Yaitu tempat para manusia dan roh-roh jahat di siksa dan di hukum sesuai tingkat kejahatan mereka selama di Dunia manusia.

Yang pertama adalah daratan **Asphodel** , penghuninya adalah manusia-manusia yang semasa hidupnya senantiasa melakukan kebohongan. Mereka yang bersifat munafik dan berpura-pura baik namun apa yang sesungguhnya mereka lakukan tak berarti sebuah kebaikan. Mereka akan menghuni daratan ini hingga waktu reinkarnasi mereka telah tiba.

Jika pada tempat-tempat penyiksaan lain yang dimiliki Hades adalah penyiksaan fisik, maka apa yang terjadi kepada mereka, para penghuni Asphodel adalah sebuah perasaan kelam dan suram. Mereka yang ada disana mengalami sebuah kebingungan yang mencekik hingga bernafas menjadi hal yang sulit untuk mereka lakukan. Suara teriak akan sebuah permohonan akan kehausan jati diri menjadi backsound dari tempat paling kelabu milik Hades tersebut.

Pada tingkatan kedua yaitu **Defteronia** , di tempat ini suara retak tulang serta jerit tangis terasa begitu mencekam. Hukuman di Defteronia diberikan kepada mereka yang tidak menghormati orang tua semasa hidupnya. Tubuh mereka akan digiling dalam penggilingan padi hingga tubuhnya hancur.

Selanjutnya adalah **Glossaka** , hukuman disini diberikan kepada mereka yang senang bergosip, mencuri, dan berbuat jahat kepada orang lain. Lidah mereka akan dipotong, dirantai dengan bola besi, direbus dalam kuali panas serta isi perut mereka akan dikeluarkan kemudian mereka dimasukkan kesebuah ruangan vulkanik.

 **Pyrovolion** adalah tempat dimana mereka yang mencurangi dan menggelapkan pajak, manusia-manusia yang gemar merampas hak orang lain, mencuri dan melanggar janji. Manusia-manusia itu akan dilempar kedalam pusaran angin badai, direbus dalam minyak mendidih, dilemparkan ke kumpulan pasak-pasak bambu tajam, ditindih batu besar serta dipotong tangan dan bibirnya kemudian di tembak dengan jutaan peluru hingga tubuhnya hancur.

 **Thalassa** berisi para manusia penyebar fitnah, menggunakan obat-obat terlarang serta para manusia yang semasa hidupnya senang mengadu domba orang-orang di sekitarnya. Thalassa adalah sebuah lautan api dimana setiap tubuh yang berada di dalamnya akan merasakan jutaan jarum menusuk serta rasa terbakar luar biasa.

 **Charadra** adalah tempat yang dikuhususkan bagi mereka yang melakukan pembunuhan juga pada para orang tua yang menggugurkan bayi mereka. Badan mereka akan diremukkan dengan roda kereta, isi perut dan kepalanya akan dikeluarkan untuk dijadikan makanan anjing penjaga yang ada di tempat itu.

Yang terakhir adalah **Tartaros**. Gemuruh petir serta teriakan kesakitan dari roh-roh yang menghuninya menjadi melodi kelam pengisi setia suasana Tartaros. Suara cambuk beriringan dengan jeritan permohonan ampun adalah tanda bahwa penghuninya adalah para roh yang harus mempertanggungjawabkan segala perbuatan mereka selama hidup di Dunia.

Tartaros adalah tempat terbawah yang ada di Hades. Jika sebuah landasan besi dijatuhkan dari istana utama Hades, maka perlu waktu sembilan hari sembilan malam untuk mencapai dasar kerajaan Hades tersebut. Tartaros adalah para manusia yang selama hidupnya melakukan dosa-dosa besar yang tak terampunkan. Hanya manusia-manusia yang terjahat saja yang dikurung di Tartaros, karena itu tempat ini disebut juga Tempat Orang-orang Terkutuk. Para manusia yang mengingkari keberadaan sang pencipta, para manusia yang tak menghargai setiap hembusan nafas yang di berikan pada mereka selama mereka hidup hingga memilih membunuh dirinya sendiri. Di sinilah mereka berada, hidup kekal selama-lamanya di jurang penyiksaan kerajaan Hades.

.

.

Bunyi dercitan pintu kembali berhasil mengalihkan atensi seorang wanita cantik yang tengah berkutat dengan segala peralatan lensa miliknya. Baekhyun tersenyum ramah pada Luhan yang baru saja memasuki kamarnya.

"sudah siap dengan petualanganmu tuan putri?" Senyum menyejukkan masih menjadi apa yang membuat Luhan sangat mengagumi seorang wanita yang tak lain adalah sahabatnya itu. Menegaskan sekali lagi jika Rhapael adalah malaikat yang benar-benar menawan. Malaikat yang memiliki kemampuan dalam membawa ketenangan bagi mereka yang ada di sekitar malaikat tersebut. Penyembuhan adalah salah satu kekuatan terbesarnya.

"kenapa memandangku seperti itu?" Baekhyun bertanya masih dengan suara yang begitu kembut, setenang aliran air dari sebuah sungai yang pernah Luhan kunjungi beribu-ribu tahun yang lalu.

"kau benar-benar memilikinya. Kau benar-benar bagian darinya tuan putri" Satu tetes liquid bening lolos begitu saja dari sudut mata Luhan. Membuat Baekhyun kembali kelabakan bingung akan sebab mengapa Luhan tiba-tiba menangis.

"hey, jangan menangis. Apa yang terjadi?" Baekhyun berdiri dan segera menggandeng tangan Luhan, menuntun salah satu sahabatnya untuk duduk di ranjang miliknya. "ada apa Lu?" Baekhyun semakin mengeryit dalam sejuta tanya mendapati Luhan semakin terisak.

"Aku dan Kyungsoo telah menunggumu selama ribuan Arion, selamat datang tuan putri" Luhan turun dari ranjang Baekhyun dan segera berlutut dihadapan wanita yang kini semakin kebingungan dengan apa yang Luhan inginkan.

"Luhan, apa yang kau lakukan? Jangan seperti ini" Baekhyun ikut menyamakan posisinya dengan Luhan. Ia benar-benar bingung dengan apa yang sebenarnya terjadi pada kedua sahabatnya.

Luhan dan Kyungsoo memang sangat sering berkata-kata yang cukup tak dimengerti oleh Baekhyun. Pertemuan awal mereka adalah saat Baekhyun membukakan pintu rumahnya dan terdapat dua orang wanita yang tiba-tiba memberi salam aneh padanya. Mereka mengenalkan diri kepada Baekhyun dan kemudian meminta izin padanya untuk ikut tinggal bersama Baekhyun.

Awalnya Baekhyun sempat ragu. Bagiamana tidak? Ketika dua orang asing datang secara tiba-tiba dan meminta Baekhyun untuk menampung mereka. Kejadian itu sudah berlalu sejak 10 Tahun silam dimana Baekhyun masihlah seorang siswi Junior High School. Hingga seiring berjalannya waktu mereka menjadi akrab dan bersahabat hingga sekarang. Baekhyun adalah seorang yatim piatu sejak usianya menginjak angka 13 tahun. Tak banyak kenangan yang Baekhyun ingat tentang kedua orang tuanya.

Hingga tiga tahun yang lalu, tepatnya saat Baekhyun mendapati rambut dan matanya tiba-tiba berubah warna serta tubuhnya yang memancarkan cahaya biru keunguan ketika bangun tidur. Pada saat itulah Luhan menceritakan semua hal yang sampai sekarang belum dapat Baekhyun terima dengan akal sehatnya.

Baekhyun masih ingat jelas bagaimana perkataan aneh Luhan saat itu.

" _Baekhyun, mungkin kau tak akan pernah mengingat. Tetapi bukankah kau merasakan jika segala hal tentang ingatanmu terhadap kedua orang tuamu terasa amat asing?. Kau tau? Perasaan itu datang karena mereka memang buka orang tuamu yang sesungguhnya. Mereka hanya sebuah bayangan yang aku ciptakan untuk mengelabuhi pikiranmu.—"_

"— _Baekhyun, kau adalah Arion. Kau adalah tuanku dan Kyungsoo. Kau adalah sosok yang akan menjadi penentu masa depan dunia ini tuan putri. Akulah orangnya, akulah yang selalu menghapus ingatanmu dan mengembalikanmu kedalam bentuk tubuh seorang gadis berumur 15 tahun kembali setiap umurmu telah mencapai 25 tahun selama ribuan tahun ini. Aku dan Kyungsoo adalah orang yang selalu berada disisimu selama ribuan tahun yang telah terlewati. Aku tau ini aneh bagimu, tetapi aku rasa inilah saatnya Baekhyun. Inilah saatnya seorang Arion benar-benar menjadi seorang Arion."_

Diambang pintu sana, Kyungsoo terisak sendiri. Luhan benar, Arion telah mencapai waktunya.

" _Delfin, aku menitipkan anakku padamu. Maafkan aku karena tak bisa menyelamatkan ayahmu nak. Jagalah putri Arion"_ itu adalah pesan Ratu Hera sebelum ratu Elysium itu menghembuskan nafas terakhirnya dan melebur menjadi ribuan partikel salju yang menutupi seluruh simbah darah dan tubuh-tubuh tah bernyawa di daratan Elysium.

" _dia adalah masa depan dunia ini, empat elemen terkuat yang ada ditubuhnya akan terlihat saat waktu itu telah tiba. Kalian harus menjaga tuan putri hingga waktu itu datang nanti. Jika kau telah merasakan sebuah hawa sejuk yang membawa ketenangan ketika menapat pada iris birunya, Jika kau melihat warna berwarna indah di atas langit, jika kau telah menemukan sebuah pusaran angin yang tunduk patuh padanya maka saat itulah Arion mendapatkan kekuatannya"_ Lalu sebuah pesan dari Raja Zeus sebelum tubuhnya berubah menjadi sebuah cahaya biru dan melebur menjadi satu ke dalam tubuh seorang bayi perempuan yang ada di pangkuan Luhan. Untuk pertama kalinya Luhan dan Kyungsoo melihat sebuah kristal biru tampak indah pada kening bayi tersebut. Bayi itu adalah Arion.

Putri dari Raja Zeus dan Ratu Hera. Seorang bayi yang menjadi pilihan empat bagian terkuat yang dimiliki Elysium untuk bersemayam.

Raphael merupakan malaikat paling menawan yang dimiliki Elysium. Ia merupakan archangel atau malaikat utama yang bertugas untuk memperbaiki Bumi, memberikan petunjuk bagi pengelana, seorang tabib serta malaikat pelindung di Elysium. Dia adalah salah satu sosok yang bersemayam di dalam diri putri Arion setelah panglima dari kerajaan iblis mengalahkannya saat perang besar terjadi di Elysium saat itu.

Uriel (Aurora) yaitu malaikat yang dikenal sebagai Penjaga Matahari adalah Malaikat Penyelamat. Ia memegang pedang berapi, ia adalah sosok yang mampu membuat matahari tunduk dalam perintahnya. Maka dari itu sebuah kata jika kau mencari Arion maka Aurora adalah jawabnnya. Elemen terkuar dalam tubuh Arion. Keduanya dapat bersatu dan menjadi kuat karena keduanya terbentuk dari elemen yang sama yaitu Cahaya.

Dua elemen lain yang menjadi kekuatan didalam tubuh Arion adalah Air, yaitu kekuatan dari sang ayah, Raja Zeus. Serta angin yang didapat dari Aiolus malaikat dengan kekuatan angin yang juga memilih Arion sebagai rumahnya. Arion adalah penggabungan dari empat kekuatan yang merupakan kekuatan utama di seluruh elemen kehidupan.

Kyungsoo juga masih sangat jelas mengingat bagaimana saat dirinya berubah menjadi seekor kuda putih dengan sebuah kristal biru pada kening yang di sematkan oleh raja Zeus padanya adalah untuk mengelabuhi para iblis dan musuh mereka. Hingga anggapan bahwa Arion bersembunyi di balik sosok kuda itu masih dipercaya sampai sekarang.

Dia dan Luhan sudah melewati ribuan tahun yang begitu menyulitkan. Bersembunyi dari mereka yang mengejar. Juga menyembunyikan satu sosok yang sebenarnya adalah pusat dari apa yang para iblis cari selama ini.

.

.

Langkahnya riang menyusuri jalan setapak yang menghubungkannya pada sebuah keanggunan berwarna hijau tenang di hadapannya. Pantulan pepohonan yang ada di sekeliling telaga itu serta biru langit yang nampak jelas melebur menjadi satu dengan hijaunya adalah apa yang membuat Baekhyun berdecak kagum dalam sebuah senyum sejuk menenangkan.

"Ini benar-benar indah" Baekhyun memejamkan mata, menghirup dalam udara segar yang ia kecap dari awal saat kakinya telah sampai di tengah hutan tujuan ia menjelajah saat ini.

"Di Elysium bahkan ada yang jauh lebih indah dari ini" Hingga suara Luhan membuatnya kembali mendegus kesal, karena lagi-lagi sahabatnya itu menyebut tempat yang sama yang terdengar sangat aneh di telinga Baekhyun.

"bisakah kau berhenti membicarakan Elysium atau apapun milikmu itu? Ayolah Lu, kau harus mengurangi khayalanmu tentang dunia dongengmu itu" Baekhyun duduk di atas rerumputan tepi danau dan segera membuka tasnya untuk mengeluarkan alat-alat yang menjadi perlengkapannya mengabadikan keindahan yang tersuguh di depan matanya dalam beberapa jepretan foto.

"Hey. Itu bukan dunia dongeng Baekhyun! Aku dan Kyungsoo sudah menceritakan semua padamu, tentang asal usulmu, tentang siapa orang tuamuu, tentang tempat tinggalmu yang sebenarnya, tentang—"

"yaa yaa aku sudah mendengarkannya, jadi berhentilah menjadi cerewet dan biarkan aku bercinta dengan lensa dan juga pemandangan indah ini Luhan sayang. Jangan pergi jauh-jauh dan tetap di sekitarku, jangan membahayakan dirimu oke?!" Luhan hanya mampu memberengut pasrah akan segala petuah yang dilontarkan Baekhyun padanya. Lagipula sepintar apapun Luhan dalam menyusun sebuah kalimat ia akan kalah telak jika sudah berhadapan dengan seorang Byun Baekhyun.

Baekhyun sudah berlalu mencari sudut lain dari danau hijau itu untuk mendapatkan sebuah spot yang pas guna mengabadikan panorama yang ada di jangkauan pandangnya.

Sesekali pekikan kekaguman tak ragu untuk wanita itu suarakan kala mendapati keindahan yang begitu memanjakan mata. Baekhyun adalah salah satu dari sekian banyak fotografer yang memilih alam sebagai objeknya. Ia lebih menyukai kala langkah kakinya mengayun pada setiap sudut hutan atau bagian alam terbuka lainnya yang sebelumnya belum pernah ia jamah.

"Baekhyunie~ apakah masih lama? Aku lelah" Suara Luhan adalah apa yang menjadi alasan Baekhyun kembali menghela nafas untuk kemudian melempar pandang pada seorang wanita cantik yang sudah menjadi sahabatnya itu.

"ayo kita duduk disana" Baekhyun menunjuk sebuah pohon besar yang ada di tepi danau. Posisinya dan Luhan yang menyandar pada tubuh pohon besar itu membuat sebuah senyum lega terulas dari bibir wanita bermata rusa yang ada di sampingnya, menularkan sebuah senyuman sejuk pada paras cantik Baekhyun pula.

"Sehun!" Hingga suara pekikan Luhan membuat Baekhyun urung untuk memejamkan kelopak matanya.

"hey, kau akan kemana? Luhan!" teriakannya terdengar lebih seperti seorang ibu yang mengkhawatirkan putrinya tersesat jika berlarian terlalu jauh. Baekhyun adalah cerminan dari sebuah kelembutan, hingga sebuah cinta dan perhatian bukanlah hal sulit untuk didapatkan dari sosok wanita cantik itu. Baekhyun menyayangi Luhan dan Kyungsoo. Mereka sudah selayaknya saudara bagi Baekhyun. Ia tak ragu untuk memberikan perhatian penuh pada keduanya, meskipun jika di bandingkan Luhan, Kyungsoo jauh memiliki sifat yang lebih dewasa.

"aku akan segera kembali, tunggu disana dan jangan kemana-mana Baek!" Luhan berteriak dengan berbalik badan namun tak menghentikan langkah riangnya. Baekhyun hanya menggeleng maklum. Ia dan Luhan memang memiliki sifat yang sedikit mirip, namun bedanya Baekhyun tak seheboh Luhan.

Ia ingin kembali memejamkan mata jika maniknya tidak terlebih dahulu menangkap sosok lain tak jauh dari tempatnya berada.

Ada yang bersitatap dalam kesunyian, Baekhyun merasakan pandangannya seolah dipaksa untuk menyelam lebih dalam pada sebuah sorot dingin di hadapannya. Ada sebuah hangat yang menyusup kala iris kelabu itu menyapanya dalam sebuah diam.

Sedangkan pada hati yang lain kini tengah merasakan sebuah kesejukan yang begitu menenangkan. Chanyeol tak pernah merasakan apa yang menyusup dalam rongga dadanya seperti saat ini sebelumnya. Dalam ribuan tahun hidupnya ia tak pernah merasakan sebuah ketenangan yang seolah membawa angin penyembuhan bagi rasa hampa dalam dirinya. Ia belum pernah menyelami sorot mata seorang wanita yang begitu menghanyutkan seperti yang kini ia lakukan.

Seolah wanita yang ada dihadapannya adalah seorang penyihir yang bahkan kaum iblis seperti Chanyeol dapat kehilangan jati diri hanya karena tatapannya.

Chanyeol dibuat tak mengerti akan dirinya sendiri kala langkahnya telah berhasil mengikis jarak yang memisahkan keduanya. Otaknya meronta untuk segera bangun dan menyadarkan diri untuk tak semakin terjerat dalam sebuah sihir hangat wanita di hadapannya. Namun hati dan juga tubuhnya yang kini tak berjalan sesuai kinerja otaknya adalah apa yang membawa tangan itu terulur memberikan usapan lembut pada belah pipi di depannya.

Pun dengan wanita yang kini terpaku dalam diam. Seharusnya ia memprotes keras atas perlakuan yang ia dapat dari seorang pria asing yang bahkan kini berani untuk semakin mengikis jarak hingga hembusan nafas hangat itu dapat Baekhyun rasakan menyapa permukaan wajahnya. Bukan malah memejamkan mata seiring dengan benda lembut yang berhasil mendarat mulus di belah bibir tipisnya.

Kecapan lembut dapat Baekhyu rasakan dengan jelas kala bibir penuh itu melumat pelan bibir bawahnya. Hingga kedua tangan yang mengalung pada leher jenjang tersebut adalah tanda jika keduanya telah lupa ruang dan waktu yang mereka tempati bersama.

Candu adalah apa yang Chanyeol rasakan ketika rasa manis itu berhasil ia kecap. Tipis yang ada di antara belah bibirnya mengantarkan sebuah kehangatan luar biasa yang bahkan tak dapat Chanyeol dapatkan ketika ia berada di dunianya. Bagaimana bisa ada manusia yang secandu ini? Bagaimana bisa darahnya berdesir hebat hanya karena sebuah tangan yang mengalung nyaman pada lehernya. Bagaiaman bisa jantungnya berpacu cepat hanya karena sebuah wajah asing yang sayangnya begitu menawan milik manusia biasa?.

Hingga kedua kristal berbeda warna itu kembali saling menatap sesaat setelah tautan itu terlepas. Kedua tangan yang masih saling mendekap adalah bukti jika keduanya masih tak ingin untuk saling melepaskan.

"Baekhyun! Apa yang kau lakukan?" Hingga sebuah suara yang begitu Baekhyun kenal berhasil membawa wanita itu kembali menapak pada sebuah kesadaran.

Ia melepaskan kaluangan tangannya pada leher jenjang milik pria asing itu. _'astaga apa yang kulakukan?'_ Ia merutuki diri dalam hati.

"Hyung?" ada yang membeo tak percaya jika sosok yang dilihatnya tengah bercumbu dengan seorang wanita beberapa saat yang lalu benar-benar kakaknya. Sehun di buat mengerjab berkali-kali mencoba mencerna apa yang sedang terjadi. Mengapa Chanyeol ada disini?.

Oh! Untuk itu tak perlu ditanyakan, karena keberadaan Sehun tentu saja sudah menjadi jawaban kuat akan alasan keberadaan Chanyeol di tempat ini. Yaa, beberapa saat yang lalu laki-laki itu mendapat panggilan dari ayahnya yang murka akibat Sehun kembali kabur ke dunia manusia dan meninggalkan kewajibannya untuk membantu Junmyeon di Elysium. Astaga.

Tetapi tidak dengan pertanyaan lain. Jawaban apa yang sesuai jika pertanyaan 'kenapa Chanyeol mencium wanita asing itu' Sehun lontarkan? Chanyeol jelas tak tau jawaban apa yang akan ia berikan. Karena nyatanya Chanyeol sendiri tak tau jawabannya.

Keempatnya masih membisu dengan pikiran masing-masing.

"Hyung mengenal teman Luhanie?"

Tatapan tajam dari pria yang dipanggilnya Hyung adalah apa yang Sehun dapatkan atas pertanyannya.

"dia kakakmu?"

Luhan membeo saat pertanyaanya dijawab dengan anggukan oleh Sehun.

Sedangkan dua orang lainnya kembali saling menatap dan terjebak dalam sorot mata masing-masing. "Baek, kita harus segera pergi dari sini" Luhan berlutut untuk mengemasi barang-barang Baekhyun, ia segera menggandeng tangan sahabatnya yang menuntun Baekhyun untuk bergegas dari sana. Mengabaikan Sehun yang memanggilnya berulang kali.

Jika Chanyeol adalah kakak Sehun, maka ia adalah salah satu dari pangeran iblis juga.

Yaa, Luhan mengetahui jika Sehun adalah putra dari Raja iblis saat ini meskipun Sehun tak mengetahui jika Luhan tau akan identitasnya, pun dengan siapa Luhan yang sebenarnya Sehun juga tak mengetahuinya. Yang ia tau, Luhan hanyalah manusia yang memiliki kelebihan karena mampu melihat makhluk dari dunia lain termasuk mengetahui keberadaan Sehun hanya dengan mencium baunya.

Jika saja Sehun tipikal yang sama dengan Chanyeol dan Jongin ia pastinya akan curiga karena sangat jarang ada manusia memiliki kemampuan seperti itu. Tetapi ia bukan tipe defensif seperti kedua kakaknya. Ia mencintai Luhan, maka baginya tak terlalu penting siapa Luhan dan dari mana asalnya. Meskipun hubungan keduanya masih hanya sebatas teman biasa namun Sehun sangat bahagia bisa dekat dengan Luhan.

Jika apa yang menjadi pertanyaan selama ini mengapa Sehun selalu kabur ke dunia manusia maka Luhan adalah alasannya.

.

.

Chanyeol kembali termenung dalam diam, pikirannya kembali melambung dimana dengan konyolnya ia mencium seorang manusia. Bukan, bukan karena ia merasa bersalah. Ingan, bagaimanapun Chanyeol tetaplah seorang iblis. Ia tak memiliki sebuah perasaan yang menuntutnya untuk merasa bersalah terlebih pada seorang manusia.

Yaa, Chanyeol hanya bersikap lembut pada keluarganya, itulah yang menjadi kenyataan sampai saat ini. Namun bagaimana dengan kejadian beberapa saat yang lalu?. Benarkan manusia bisa secandu itu?. Mengapa Chanyeol merasakan sebuah tarikan kuat dari dalam tubuh wanita itu hingga diri Chanyeolpun kehilangan kendali.

"siapa sebenarnya dirimu?"

 **.**

 **.**

 **TBC**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Tengah malam lagi wkwkwk**

 **Entah ini akan menjadi kebiasaan berkepanjangan atau tidak, tetapi ide untuk FF ini memang lebih ngalir kalo udah mendekati tengah malam.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Sudah yaa, gitu aja hihi**

 **Tolong tinggalkan Review kalian jika kalian suka dengan FF ini. Kritik dan saran sangat di terima.**

 **Jujur Guys, bikin FF fantasi itu butuh tenaga lebih. Otak rasanya kayak di peras supaya bisa berimajinasi lebih dan lebih.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Ohh iyaa, mau mengingatkan jika segala unsur yang ada di ff hanyalah sebuah fiktif belaka yang berkembang dari imajinasi penulis. Tidak ada niat untuk menyinggung siapapun baik agama, budaya ataupun sejarah. Ini murni fiktif teman-taman. Beberapa nama tempat dan tokoh memang saya ambil dari referensi yang saya baca. Menulis berarti harus membaca okee.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Okee, see you sayang-sayangku**

 **.**

 **Review Jusseyowww :***


	3. Chapter 3

Elysium, mereka sering menyebutnya dengan pulau keberkahan. Langit biru cerah menjadi latar mengagumkan daratan ini.

Kebahagian menjadi latar belakang dari setiap sudutnya. Makhluk kecil dengan sayap indah memancarkan warna berwarna-warni dengan tawa riang berterbangan melakukan tugas masing-masing.

Elysium adalah sebuah daerah dimana orang yang mati mendapat kemuliaan. Mungkin sekedar kata menakjubkan tak akan bisa mewakili seberapa indah daratan dengan nama lain Elysian ini.

Penghuninya adalah mereka yang diberikan kemuliaan setelah kehidupan dunia mereka telah selesai. Mereka yang semasa hidupnya berbuat baik dan mendekatkan diri pada sang pencipta. Mereka yang memiliki hati lembut seperti salah satu penghuni abadi daratan dengan dominasi warna biru langit tersebut.

Di dunia manusia, Elysium disebut-sebut sebagai salah satu bagian dari dunia bawah. Dimana para manusia percaya jika Elysium berdiri berdampingan dengan Hades yang juga terletak di dunia bawah.

Namun pada kenyataannya dua tempat yang menjadi persinggahan para roh yang telah meninggal tersebut berbeda daratan. Elysium jelas-jelas berdiri di dunia atas, atau jika manusia menyebut adalah langit. Elysium terletak di langit ketujuh dengan sebuah daratan luas mengagumkan yang tak akan usai jika digambarkan dengan pembendaharaan kata manusia.

Taman Eden akan menjadi yang pertama di jumpai oleh siapapun yang menginjakkan kakinya di Elysium. Ketika gerbang terakhir dari tujuh pintu gerbang Elysium terbuka, maka sebuah daratan dengan berbagai tumbuhan berwarna-warni akam menyambut setiap kedipan mata.

Di tengah-tengah taman luas tersebut terdapat sebuah pohon kehidupan. Dimana ketika seseorang menjulurkan tangannya, maka sang pohon dengan berbagai macam buah yang berada di tubuhnya akan merunduk dengan sendirinya. Mempersilahkan siapapun yang mengunjunginya untuk mengecap rasa manis dari buahnya.

Peri-peri surga berterbangan, dengan tawa riang menebarkan bulir-bulir berkilauan di seluruh taman untuk sumber kehidupan bagi para tumbuhan yang ada.

Di taman itu, terdapat sebuah sungai dengan air sebening kaca. Airnya mangalir melewati seluruh bagian Elysium dan berakhir di sebuah danau luas yang menjadi tempat setiap penghuni Elysium menghabiskan waktu sore mereka.

Kata-kata bukanlah media yang tepat untuk menggambarkan seperti apa menakjubkannya Daratan Elysium. Visualisasi manusia tak akan mampu mendorong satu kata yang pantas untuk daratan dengan kedamaian abadi tersebut.

Sebuah pelangi abadi melintang pada sisi danau itu. Eftychia atau danau kebahagiaan. Pelangi tersebut adalah gerbang untuk memasuki bagian lain dari Elysium.

Eflogia adalah sebuah pusat kota yang ada di Elysium. Disinilah para manusia berhati mulia tinggal. Eflogia sangat luas dimana seluruh aktifitas penduduknya terangkai dalam sebuah hiruk piuk kota besar di atas langit. Jika pada dunia manusia, mereka berjalan dengan kaki ataupun kendaraan bernilai jutaan Won, maka penduduk Eflogia hanya perlu duduk nyaman di atas para Unicorn yang akan membawa mereka terbang kemanapun.

Pulau-pulau melayang setinggi dua meter di atas permukaan tanah dengan satu bangunan di setiap pulaunya adalah tempat tinggal para penduduk Eflogia. Besarnya pulau tergantung pada seberapa besar kemuliaan pemiliknya.

Hingga di ujung daratan luas tersebut terdapat sebuah tangga dengan jumlah 10.000 anak tangga. Tangga dengan cahaya yang memancar pada kedua sisinya tersebut menembus langit sehingga visualisasi manusia tak akan mempu menembus ujungnya. Hanya para penghuni Elysiumlah yang dapat melihat apa yang ada di atas sana.

Isles Of The Blessed adalah pulau kecil di Elysium. Di atasnya berdiri sebuah istana megah yang terbuat dari pertikel-partikel es. Namun tumbuhan serta warna-warni bunga tetap tumbuh disana. Surga di atas surga. Begitulah para penduduk Elysium menyebutnya. Tempat terindah yang ada di dalam rangkaian elemen kehidupan.

Tempat para bangsawan Elysium. Tempat raja serta keturunanannya bersemayam. Tempa para malaikat tinggi tinggal di dalamnya. Dan tempat sebuah kedamaian serta keberkahan yang abadi. Pun sebagai tempat para roh-roh mulia terpilih. Hanya sedikit roh manusia yang dapat tinggal di pulau kecil mengagumkan tersebut.

Mereka adalah para roh yang berhasil masuk elysium selama tiga kali berturut-turut. Ketika roh manusia berhasil masuk ke Elysium, mereka akan di tawarkan untuk tinggal atau hidup kembali. Jika seseorang berhasil di hidupkan 3x dan masuk ke Elysium 3x maka dia akan tinggal di Isles Of The Blessed dan mendapatkan kemuliaan abadi. Bersama para malaikat tinggi serta para pemimpin dan bangsawan Elysium.

"disanalah kita tinggal. Aku, kau dan Luhan. Isles Of The Blessed adalah rumah kita, tuan putri" Baekhyun masih menyimak dengan hikmad setiap bait demi bait cerita Kyungsoo tentang tempat yang menjadi asal usul mereka.

Sungguh, jika boleh jujur Baekhyun merasa kesulitan membawa logikanya untuk membayangkan tempat tersebut. Benarkah ada tempat sesempurna itu? Benarkah ada sebuah tempat dimana suara tangis bahkan tak akan terdengar sekalipun karena teredam oleh suara kebahagiaan yang abadi. Meskipun Baekhyun sudah pernah melihat sendiri perubahan dalam dirinya yang benar-benar menunjukkan jika Baekhyun memang seharusnya bukan berasal dari dunia yang saat ini ia pijaki. Namun Baekhyun tak pernah membayangkan jika ia berasal dari tempat yang para manusia menyebutnya sebagai Surga.

"apa kau dan Luhan merindukan tempat itu? Jika mendengar ceritamu, seharusnya Dunia manusia bukanlah tempat yang tepat untuk kalian pindah. Ohh, bahkan kalian tau sendiri disini banyak kejahatan dan jika aku jadi kalian aku akan memilih tetap disana, dan menikmati hidup" Kyungsoo tersenyum teduh atas segala celotehan Baekhyun. Tentu saja, dunia manusia memang tidak akan sebanding jika di bandingkan dengan dunia tempatnya berasal.

"Kau benar, disini tak senikmat berada di Elysium. Itu jika kau juga berada disana Baek. Tapi karena kau berada disini, maka aku dan Luhan akan memilih hidup menderita di dunia manusia asal itu bersamamu, daripada hidup indah di Elysium tetapi tanpa dirimu"

"Oh astaga, kau membuatku merinding Kyung. Bisakah kau mengambilkan ember untukku? Aku ingin muntah" Dan keduanya kembali tertawa setelah itu.

"ngmong-ngomong dimana Luhan?" Kyungsoo mengedarkan pandangannya, karena memang sejak tadi ia tak melihat satupun tanda-tanda atas keberadaan rusa cerewet itu.

"mungkin sedang kencan. Dia sedang merajuk padaku" Baekhyun mengedikkan bahu dengan kerucutan bibir menjawab pertanyaan Kyungsoo.

"kenapa?" Sedangkan si mata bulat kembali mengeryitkan dahi mendengar penuturan Baekhyun.

Bukannya jawaban yang ia dapatkan, malah Baekhyun melenggang pergi begitu saja dengan kedikan bahu yang sama.

"kau mau kemana lagi sekarang?" Kyungsoo ikut bangkit dan mengikuti Baekhyun yang kini tengah mondar-mandir menyiapkan peralatan fotografinya.

"tentu saja aku ingin bercinta lagi dengan alam"

"Oh Tuhan! Baek, tidakkan kau berniat menghentikan kegiatanmu yang tidak jelas itu?" Kyungsoo memutar matanya jengah, namun tangannya tetap sibuk membantu Baekhyun menyiapkan peralatannya.

"Tidak jelas bagaimana? Bahkan jutaan won bisa ku dapatkan jika hasil fotoku bagus"

"Astaga, kau benar. Mengapa hidup sebagai manusia sangat menyulitkan. Kau bahkan harus punya uang jika ingin makan. Padahal jika kita di Elysium, kita hanya perlu meminta pada para peri atau mengambilnya sendiri"

"Yaa, dan sayangnya kita ada di bumi bukan di tempat yang kau sebutkan itu Kyungsoo-ssi"

Kyungsoo terkekeh, dalam hati membenarkan apa yang baru saja di katakan Baekhyun.

"Kyung!" Si mata bulat kembali menoleh pada Baekhyun, dan yang di dapatinya adalah wajah si cantik yang entah mengandung arti apa Kyungsoo pun tak tau. "aku menemukan ide yang bagus"

"Hem? Apa itu?" Kyungsoo masih menelisik pada Baekhyun, ide apa? Memangnya meraka akan melakukan apa hingga perlu ide Baekhyun?.

"Mengapa kau tak membuat uang saja?"

"Huh?"

"iyaa uang, kau membuat uang sehingga kita tak perlu bekerja" Senyum yang terpampang di wajah Baekhyun bahkan mampu membuat Kyungsoo bergidik ngeri. Percayalah, jika Baekhyun sudah tersenyum lebar seperti itu maka kalian harus bersiap mengucapkan selamat tinggal pada si anggun Byun Baekhyun.

"dan coba katakan bagaimana cara manusia membuat kertas dengan angka-angka menyebalkan itu padaku"

"hey, bukan seperti itu maksudku. Di film-film yang kutonton tokoh-tokoh sepertimu biasanya menggunakan kekuatan mereka untuk merubah daun menjadi uang" Baekhyun masih menggebu-gebu menceritakan fantasinya yang mulai tak masuk akal.

"tokoh-tokoh sepertiku? Memangnya aku tokoh apa? Berhentilah mengada-ngada Baekhyun, kau harus berhenti menonton film-film tak masuk akal itu. jangan kebanyakan membaca dongeng juga"

"aku tidak! Aku hanya pernah melihatnya"

"dan itu di lakukan oleh para manusia yang bergaya seperti penyihir dengan topi kerucut hitam di kepalanya. Konyol sekali" Kyungsoo berdecih kecil dengan gelengan kepala menghadapi pemikiran konyol Baekhyun.

"kalian sama-sama punya kekuatan"

"dan sayangnya kekuatanku bukan di gunakan untuk hal-hal tidak penting seperti itu Baekhyun sayang"

"ooh~ sayang sekali"

"yaa, sayang sekali putri mahkota kerajaan langit memiliki pemikiran konyol seperti itu"

"Hey, kau menghinaku"

"tidak, aku menyayangimu. Chaa~ sudah siap. Selama berpetualang. Ingat pesanku, jangan membahayakan dirimu sendiri, dan segera hubungi Luhan untuk menemanimu, kau tak boleh berkeliaran sendirian"

"Kau akan pergi?"

"tentu saja aku juga harus mencari kertas sialan itu jika ingin tetap bisa makan"

Baekhyun terbahak memegangi perutnya sedangkan yang di tertawakan hanya melenggang pergi dengan putaran bola mata malas setelah sebelumnya mengecup singkat pipi sahabatnya yang menyebalkan.

.

.

Kyungsoo tengah menyantap makan siangnya dengan nikmat di taman belakang kampus tempatnya mengajar. Yaa, Kyungsoo bekerja sebagai dosen di salah satu universitas ternama yang ada di negeri gingseng tersebut. Ia akan kembali menggigit kimbab yang di bawanya jika saja matanya tak menangkap eksistensi lain yang berada di sebelahnya.

Mata bulatnya mengerjap kecil dengan kerjapan polos yang mampu membuat darah seseorang yang lain yang berada di sampingnya seketika mendidih. Tanpa suara ia menyodorkan kimbab yang ada di tangannya pada laki-laki yang masih memandanginya. Bukan memandang wajahnya lagi, karena sedari awal laki-laki tersebut tampak tertarik dengan makanan yang di bawa Kyungsoo.

"aku belum pernah mencoba makanan manusia yang seperti ini" Kyungsoo tersenyum geli kemudian mkembali menyodorkan kimbab yang kini tengah di terima ragu-ragu oleh laki-laki berkulit tan tersebut.

"jadi maksudmu kau bukan manusia?" Kyungsoo masih mempertahankan senyumnya, namun dalam hatinya ia tengah tertawa geli atas tingkah menggemaskan manusia di hadapannya ini.

"tentu saja aku manusia" Sedangkan lelaki itu masih santai menjawabnya dengan satu gigitan yang sedang ia rasakan bagaimana lidahnya mengecap makanan yang menurutnya cukup aneh.

Warnanya hitam dan putih, berbentuk bulat dengan beberapa daun berwarna hijau dan orange di dalamnya. Rasanya sedikit lengket, Oh! Ini benar-benar berbeda dengan makanannya yang ada di Hades.

"kau tidak berasal dari Korea?" Kyungsoo menangkupkan kedua telapaknya pada dagu, masih setia mengamati sosok di sampingnya yang juga masih sibuk mengecap rasa kimbab yang di berikannya pada pria tersebut.

"Aku baru saja pindah dari luar negeri"

"kau kuliah disini?"

"tidak tidak" Jongin memberikan gestur penolakan atas pertanyaan Kyungsoo. Oh, apakah wanita itu tak bisa melihat jika Jongin bahkan jauh lebih berwibawa dari pada para mahasiswa-mahasiswa itu. Yaa, itupun jika melupakan bagaimana polosnya dia saat menerima kimbab dari Kyungsoo tadi. "aku baru saja mengurus kepindahan adikku di kampus ini"

"adikmu akan kuliah disini?"

"yaa, begitulah" Jongin masih menjawab seadanya karena laki-laki tampan berkulit tan tersebut lebih sibuk mengunyah kimbab yang ia dapat dari wanita di sebelahnya itu untuk kesekian kalinya.

"apa enak?" Kyungsoo menahan senyumnya. Sejujurnya sejak tadi ia sangat menikmati pemandangan di depannya.

Jongin mengangguk sambil tersenyum, melupakan jati dirinya yang sesungguhnya. Siapapun tau bukan, sedingin apa pangeran iblis yang satu ini. Meskipun tak sedingin Chanyeol, tapi Jongin lebih terlihat tegas dan juga jarang tersenyum, apalagi senyum yang saat ini tengah berkembang dari bibirnya.

"Hyung! Aissh, aku mencarimu sejak tadi kau malah sibuk tebar pesona disini" Kyungsoo menoleh ke arah belakang dimana asal suara yang tiba-tiba begitu kencang menyapa pendengarannya. Begitupula Jongin yang terpaksa menelan makanannya yang belum halus dengan susah payah akibat suara memekikan yang sangat ia tau milik siapa.

"Oh, aku harus pergi nona_?"

"Kyungsoo, Do Kyungsoo" Kyungsoo menyambut tangan Jongin untuk kemudian punggung tangannya mendapat sebuah kecupan kecil dari laki-laki dengan kulit sedikit tan tersebut.

"Kita akan bertemu lagi" setelah mengatakannya Jongin segera berlalu, menyeret tangan Sehun si pengacau nomor satu dimanapun ia berada.

"nama—" Kyungsoo menoleh ke belakang, namun dilihatnya laki-laki yang bersamanya tadi sudah cukup jauh, dia belum sempat menanyakan nama laki-laki itu.

.

.

"itu tadi menggelikan kau tau" Sehun memandang dengan tampang mengejek pada Jongin yang tengah fokus pada kemudi.

"diam atau ku buang kau disini"

"aish, kaku sekali" Sehun memilih untuk membuka jendela dan menyembulkan sedikit kepalanya, bermaksud menikmati pemandangan kota.

Jika ada pertanyaan bagaimana bisa Sehun bebas berkeliaran di Bumi, terlebih Jongin tampak mendampinginya dan juga sampai mendaftarkan si bungsu tampan itu di salah satu Universitas ternama di Seoul maka jawabannya adalah karena kelicikan si Oh yang dengan tidak tau malunya menangis keras di Elysium sambil bersimpuh di tanah.

Bahkan raja iblis seketika langsung datang ke Elysium saat itu juga karena suara tangisan bayi besar itu terdengar sampai Hades dan sempat mempengaruhi kestabilan bumi akibat suaranya yang terlalu keras.

Pada akhirnya Chanyeol kembali tak tega melihat adik bungsungnya walaupun sebenarnya di belakang Jongin tengah geram setengah mati karena ulah licik Sehun. Sehun itu licik, kekanakan, dan sangat nakal sejak kecil, seharusnya Chanyeol sudah tau akan hal itu sehingga ia tak tertipu oleh si licik Sehun lagi. Chanyeol meminta ayahnya untuk mengizinkan Sehun turut serta turun ke bumi dan membantu misi Chanyeol dan Jongin di sana.

" _Membantu apanya, dia akan menjadi pengacau yang sempurna"_

Itulah kata-kata Jongin saat dengan percaya dirinya Chanyeol mengatakan jika Sehun akan membantu mereka berdua.

.

.

Di sebuah restoran mewah dengan nuansa Eropa yang begitu kental tiga laki-laki dengan ketampanan yang sejak tadi menjadi pusat perhatian oleh orang-orang yang berada di sekitar mereka tengan menikmati makanan dengan tenang.

Si bungsu tampak santai melahap makananannya. Sedangkan dua lainnya yang memang sangat jarang menginjakkan kaki di Bumi tengah sibuk menilai rasa baru yang dikecap oleh lidah mereka.

Berbeda dengan Sehun yang memang sudah sejak lama sering kabur ke bumi sehingga si bungsu itu tak begitu asing dengan rasa makanan disini, dua pangeran iblis yang lain yaitu Park Chanyeol dan Kim Jongin seolah tengah menjajah rasa baru.

"Sehun, berhenti membuat suara ketika makan. Kau meninggalkan tata krama yang selama ini di ajarkan" Chanyeol memperingati, dan Jongin hanya melirik tajam pada sang adik.

"setauku iblis seharusnya tak mengenal tata krama, tapi keluarga kita adalah iblis yang paling aneh" Nyatanya Sehun memang tak pernah mendengarkan teguran Chanyeol maupun Jongin, bahkan ayah mereka sekalipun. Itulah sebabnya raja iblis sering menghukum putra bungsunya itu untuk pergi ke padang asphodel. Catat satu hal, Sehun itu nakal.

Meskipun yang dikatakannya barusan adalah hal yang benar. Kaum iblis sejatinya memang tak mengenal tata krama, ketika sedang makan mereka berisik, mereka sering membuat ulah, mereka makhluk yang bertugas untuk menghasut manusia dalam melakukan hal jahat, mereka kejam dan mereka tak berperasaan.

Namun bagaimana jika iblis seperti mereka sudah ribuan tahun hidup berdampingan dengan para malaikat? Bahkan mereka beberapa kali menginjakkan kaki mereka di sebuah tempat yang dikenal sebagai tempat dimana kedamaian yang abadi berada disana. Yaa, Elysium dan Hades memang berada di bawah kuasa Iblis saat ini. Tak perlu lagi bertanya mengapa itu terjadi karena perang besar antara bangsa malaikat dan bangsa iblis ribuat tahun silam adalah jawabannya.

Bahkan kini tak banyak malaikat yang tersisa, hanya beberapa malaikat yang kini harus tunduk di bawah kuasa sang raja iblis yang masih bertugas di Elysium.

Kim Junmyeon, adalah salah satu malaikat tertua yang ada di Elysium, satu-satunya malaikat utama yang tersisa, sekaligus malaikat yang kini di tugaskan oleh raja iblis untuk mengatur segala pekerjaan yang ada di Elysium tentu saja di bawah pengawasan sang raja.

"Ohh! Baekhyun noona?" Sehun terpekik sendiri saat atensinya menangkap seseorang yang ia kenal akhir-akhir ini. mengundang tanya di benak dua orang lain hingga keduanya ikut menoleh ke arah Sehun menancapkan pandangannya.

Lagi, ada yang tengah merasakan dunia tempatnya berpijak tengah berhenti. Chanyeol pernah beberapa kali menginjakkan kakinya di Elysium, dan apa yang dirasakannya kini bahkan mampu mengalahkan ketenangan dan kedamaian tempat itu.

Satu sorot lembut dan tenang berhasil ia tangkap di ujung sana. Menatap penuh kesejukan pada sorot tajamnya. Tenang dan Tajam, dua kata yang sangat bertolak belakang Namun seolah sebuah gravitasi berada disana, menarik dan menyambungkan benang merah di antara keduanya. Hingga tenang dan tajam yang seharusnya tak berdampingan kini tampak menjadi perpaduan yang begitu sempurna.

Chanyeol masih menjaga fokusnya pada satu sosok dengan balutan dress sederhana tak jauh dari tempatnya. Menatap penuh tanya akan bagaimana manusia bisa selembut dan semenenangkan itu?

Melambungkan kembali ingatannya pada saat pertama kali pertemuan keduanya. Dimana seorang iblis nampak kehilangan kendali hanya karena sepasang manik jernih milik manusia biasa yang kini kembali tertangkap oleh mata tajamnya.

Chanyeol tak sekalipun mengalihkan pandangannya pada sosok kecil di depan sana yang kini terlihat tengah menyambut kedatangan Sehun, adiknya.

Hingga ia kembali terlempar ke dalam sebuah jurang yang begitu dalam, dimana satu suara ataupun satu eksistensi lain tertangkap oleh pandangannya kecuali sebuah senyum lebut milik satu sosok di depanya.

Chanyeol ingin keluar, ia ingin keluar dari jurang kekaguman itu karena ia tak boleh melakukannya. Dia adalah calon penguasa Hades dan Elysium, maka tak seharusnya ia tersihir oleh makhluk rendahan seperti manusia. Tapi bagaimana caranya? Chanyeol seolah telah kehilangan daya berfikirnya hingga untuk menemukan jalan keluar pun ia tak mampu. Ia terjebak, terjebak dalam sebuah perasaan damai yang begitu memabukkan hingga membuatnya lupa diri.

Ia terjebak di dalam sebuah sorot yang ia yakini penuh dengan kekuatan magis hingga otaknya tak lagi berfungsi. Ia tak tau bagaimana caranya memutar kepalanya hingga atensinya tak akan menangkap eksistensi berabahaya itu lagi.

Yaa, wanita itu berbahaya. Chanyeol tak boleh terjebak karena petaka ia yakini akan mendatanginya jika sebuah perasaan asing yang kini ia rasakan semakin kalut dan semakin membesar. Cinta adalah kelemahan.

.

.

"apa yang noona lakukan disini?" Sehun menghampiri Baekhyun dan wanita yang ia panggil noona itu tersenyum menyambut kedatangannya. Beberapa hari lalu, setelah pertemuan mereka di hutan, Luhan mengenalkan Sehun pada Baekhyun, dan karena pribadi keduanya yang memang gampang menerima kehadiran orang baru, keduanya tak membutuhkan waktu lama untuk saling akrab seperti sekarang.

"noona ada janji dengan klien, Sehun disini bersama siapa?" Baekhyun menjawab pertanyaan Sehun dengan senyum yang masih mengembang di bibirnya, namun matanya sesekali melirik ke arah meja dimana Sehun berada tadi. Tepatnya pada sau sosok tak asing yang duduk di sana, tengah memandangnya tajam.

"aku bersama hyung. Apa noona sendirian?" Sehun mengedarkan pandangannya ke berbagai arah, berharap menemukan seseorang yang memang selalu mendampingi Baekhyun kemanapun wanita itu pergi.

"ohh tidak, aku bersama—"

"Sehunie~" Baekhyun tak jadi melanjutkan kalimatnya setelah Luhan muncul dan langsung menggapit lengan Sehun. Wanita bermata rusa itu baru saja selesai dari kamar kecil.

"Luhan" Tentu saja, pekikan Sehun membuat Baekhyun benar-benar tak ragu untuk memotar bola matanya malas. Luhan bilang Sehun hanya temannya dan apa yang Baekhyun lihat saat ini sama sekali bukan interaksi antara teman biasa.

"aku akan bertemu klien, sebaiknya kau cari meja lain minta Sehun menemanimu" Luhan mendenggus namun tetap mengiyakan perintah Baekhyun.

Wanita dengan wajah cantik bak dewi itu kini berjalan anggun menuju satu meja dimana dua orang lain sudah berada disana. Yaa, Baekhyun memang sedang menemui klien yang akan melakukan kerjasam dengannya.

.

.

"Jongin, aku bertemu seorang wanita, dan aku takut"

"Iblis tak mengenal takut Hyung, siapa dia?"

"Dia? Aku tidak tau—, tapi dia sudah dua kali menyeretku untuk tenggelam. Dia, dia kurasa, dia. Aku tidak tau"

"apa yang kau rasakan?"

"Aku terhanyut dalam sorot matanya. Dia menyeretku hingga masuk jauh kedalam. Dia tersenyum dan aku seperti jatuh kedalam jurang yang begitu dalam. Jongin, ini menakutkan"

"Apa kau jatuh cinta?"

"Tidak!"

"lalu?"

"Cinta akan membuatku lemah"

"Tetapi kau terlanjur memilikinya"

"Aku tidak!"

"kenapa?"

"kenapa untuk?"

"kenapa kau menyangkalnya?"

"karena aku memang tidak jatuh cinta, dia. Dia wanita berbahaya"

"Ya, dia bernahaya. Dan kau harus berhenti saat ini juga"

"Aku tidak perlu berhenti karena aku tidak sedang memulai apapun"

.

.

"Aku bertemu seorang wanita. Dia, aku takut. Dia menakutiku. Aku takut jika aku terlalu ke dasar dan tak mampu kembali berenang ke permukaan. Dia berbahaya, dia menjatuhkanku begitu dalam dan aku tak menemukan ujung yang dapat kujadikan jalan keluar. Dia datang begitu saja bahkan mengangguku di dalam tidur. Dia memanggil namaku, Chanyeol! Chanyeol! dan aku kembali tenggelam semakin dalam. Apa yang harus ku lakukan? Apa yang harus kulakukan ketika aku ingin tetap berada disana tetapi hal itu akan membuatku mati perlahan karena kelemahan?—"

"—aku hanya jatuh cinta, dan itu sangat fatal"

 **.**

 **.**

 **TBC**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Hallo -.-**

 **Ini lama? Iyaa aku tau wkwkwk.**

 **Dan pendek? Iyaa aku tau hihi.**

 **Maafkan yorobuun.**

 **.**

 **Jika di banding storyku yang lain, sekedar informasi, Aurora Of Arion mungkin bakalan butuh waktu sedikit lebih lama, karena yaah, nulis fantasy itu gak mudah sayang. Aku harus lebih banyak baca dan cari referensi, bahkan aku sempet 4 harian mungkin buat baca satu buku yang bikin kepalaku rasanya kayak mau meletus, lebay wkwkwk**

 **Serius tapi wkwkwk kalo kalian mau coba dan pengen tau buku-buku yang aku pake buat referensi di story ini salah satunya kalian bisa baca "Sejarah Dunia Yang di Sembunyika" (Jonathan Black). Ini bukan promosi, Cuma share ilmu aja karena terlepas dari Story ini, itu buku emang keren abis, yaah walaupun berat banget sumpah haha.**

 **Jadi aku harap kalian bisa mengerti kenapa Aurora Of Arion kadang-kadang lama updatenya. Aku cuma pengen story yang tak tulis gak ngawur-ngawur banget wkwkwk. Dan aku ingin memberikan yang terbaik untuk para pembaca.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Kemaren ada pertanyaan yang aku rasa perlu aku jawab.**

" **Kak, Sehun, Chanyeol dan Jongin itu apa gak bisa di lihat manusia biasa?"**

 **Okee guys. Aku jelasin yaa.**

 **Jadi disini SKY itu bisa di lihat manusia biasa ketika mereka sedang berada di WUJUD MANUSIA. Tapi saat mereka berada di wujud iblisnya, Cuma makhluk-makhluk yang bukan manusia yang bisa lihat. Ada manusia yang bisa lihat mereka itupun manusia yang memang mereka kehendaki untuk bisa melihat mereka. Paham gak? Semoga paham yaa wkwkwk.**

 **Dan untuk kasus Luhan, Kyungsoo dan Baekhyun. Mereka kan juga bukan manusia yang sebenarnya, jadi gak ada masalah apapun mereka tetep bisa lihat SKY dalam wujud iblis ataupun wujud manusia.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Okee segitu dulu ngocehnya wkwkek, semoga kalian suka. Tinggalkan Review kalian, biasakan untuk menghargai karya orang lain.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Terimakasih untuk para readers yang masih mau nulis review buat story-story akuu. Kalian alasan kenapa aku masih bertahan buat nulis sampe sekarang. Kalo kalian pergi, saya juga pergi ehehehe.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **See You :***


	4. Chapter 4

Gemuruh petir terdengar begitu menyentak sekaligus membawa hawa dingin menerpa kulit. Sosok tampan dengan rahang tegas serta mata sewarna hijau telaga memandang lurus pada jendela besar dimana di depannya tampak pemandangan Tartaros yang begitu mencekam.

Tubuh manusia-manusia yang tengah menjerit memohon ampun dengan penuh penyesalah terlihat tercabik-cabik oleh sesuatu tak kasat mata yang sesekali akan terlihat seperti ular besar bertubuh api dengan taring tajam yang mampu mengkoyak tubuh manusia hingga hancur lebur.

Pengampunan yang menjadi hal mustahil untuk mereka dapatkan tak menyurutkan suara jeritan permohonan ampun disana. Namun apa daya? Sejuta penyesalanpun tak akan membuat mereka mendapat pengampunan dan terbebas dari jurang penyiksaan abadi itu karena pada nyatanya meraka akan kekal disana. Menjadi pengisi melodi kelam yang ada di Hades dengan jeritan-jeritan penuh persakitan.

Putra mahkota Hades dan Elysium itu masih memandang lurus, mengamati bagaimana tubuh manusia disana hancur kemudian kembali seperti semula dan hancur lagi.

Kadang ia berfikir, apa yang dicari oleh manusia-manusia itu sehingga ia melupakan Tuhannya dan berakhir di tempat mengerikan ini? Apa yang sebenarnya di cari oleh para manusia-manusia itu hingga dirinya lupa akan sebuah ganjaran akan segala hal yang mereka lakukan selama hidup.

Apa yang manusia-manusia cari hingga mereka sampai tega membunuh diri sendiri.

Bangsa iblis memang bertugas untuk menghasut para manusia supaya terjerumus pada dosa. Namun di balik itu semua manusia adalah bagian dari malaikat dimana dalam diri makhluk itu ada sebagaian sifat malaikat yang melekat padanya.

Bahkan satu malaikat penjaga telah ditugaskan untuk menjaga masing-masing manusia tersebut.

Hanya manusia-manusia terkutuklah yang memang bisa terjerumus akan godaan iblis sedangkan sisi malaikat mereka lebih besar.

"setiap hari jumlah mereka semakin banyak, dan ketika jumlah itu telah mencapai angka yang cukup dia akan kembali dan jika sampai saat itu kita belum menemukan _nya,_ kita akan benar-benar selesai Chanyeol" entah datang dari mana, Raja Minho tiba-tiba sudah berdiri di samping putra sulungnya itu.

"kita butuh penyeimbang, ayah bahkan sudah mengurung beberapa iblis pekerja supaya mereka tak berkeliaran di bumi dan menghasut para manusia semakin banyak. Tetapi Chanyeol, takdir iblis adalah menjerumuskan para manusia itu. dan jika kita terus berusaha melawan takdir kita, maka tak menutup kemungkinan Yang Maha Kuasa akan turun tangan dan menghukum bangsa kita" Yaa, semua adalah tentang keseimbangan.

Dan semua adalah tentang bagaimana sesuatu seharusanya berada pada tempatnya. Tak selamanya takdir bisa mereka lawan, dan tidak selamanya pula keadaan rumpang itu bisa bertahan.

Ada sesuatu yang begitu besar menanti di depan, dimana jika rumpang tersebut tidak segera terisi maka yang akan tersisa hanyalah kehancuran.

"dia adalah lambang dari kebinasaan, kemunculannya berarti sebuah kehancuran. Dendam yang terpendam pada dirinya tak akan mampu kita lawan tanpa sebuah penenang dan penerang yang seharusnya segera kita temukan" Chanyeol masih mendengar dengan seksama apa yang dikatakan ayahnya.

Tentang kebinasaan, kehancuran, penenang, penerang, simbol kedamain. Tentang dua makhluk yang begitu bertolak belakang. Satu terang, satu gelap. Satu menjadi simbol kedamaian abadi dan satu menjadi simbol kebinasaan. Satu adalah penerang dan satu adalah sebuah dendam. Satu tentang penyeimbang dan satu tentang kehancuran.

Dua yang masing-masing tak pernah mereka tau kapan akan datang.

"Mohon ampun atas kelancangan hamba yang mulia, tetapi ada sesuatu yang harus hamba katakan" Jongin terlihat memasuki ruangan megah tersebut dan di sambut oleh raja serta calon raja Hades tersebut.

"apa yang ingin kau sampaikan pada ayah Jongin?" Chanyeol hanya diam menunggu, dalam hati sedikit menyayangkan pribadi Jongin yang terlanjur di didik dengan begitu keras hingga bahkan rasa abdi adiknya itu membuat Jongin sangat sopan hingga bahkan memanggilnya dengan sebutan Hyung saja terasa begitu sulit.

"Junmyeon telah berhasil menemukan keberadaan Yixing" Chanyeol dan Minho saling pandang, sedikit harapan terlihat dari wajah tegas Raja Hades tersebut. "dia terlihat di pedalam hutan **Slavia** , kita sulit menemukannya selama ini karena masyarakat disana ternyata mengenalnya sebagai Leshii peri penjaga hutan Slavia"

"kenapa aku dan Junmyeon bisa tak menyedarinya selama ini. Yixing memang dulu sempat menjadi penjaga hutan di bagian belantara barat Irlandia saat hutan disana mengalami masalah akibat ulah para manusia. Chanyeol, pergilah kesana bersama adikmu. Meskipun dia tak akan bisa menjelaskan dimana kau bisa menemukan Arion tetapi dia adalah salah satu saksi yang masih hidup dan mengetahui siapa saja para malaikat yang bersemayam di tubuh putri Arion—"

"—dengan mengetahui elemen yang ada di tubuh Arion akan semakin memudahkanmu menemukannya. Karena jika waktu penyempurnaan Arion telah tiba, kekuatannya akan memancarkan aura yang dapat kaum kita rasakan" Chanyeol dan Jongin tampak mendengarkan dengan seksama.

"tetapi ayah, bagaimana kita bisa menemukan Yixing jika kami bahkan tak tau wajahnya seperti apa atau wujudnya bagaimana" Baik Chanyeol maupun Jongin memang tak tau bagaimana wujud seseorang yang mereka cari karena pada saat peristiwa besar itu terjadi, mereka belumlah terlahir di jagat raya ini.

"Dia adalah seorang wanita dengan kulit pucat dan mata berwarna hijau terang. Dia memiliki ikatan kuat dengan para serigala karena dulu dialah yang menyelamatkan para srigala dari kemusnaan di hutan Irlandia. Tetapi jika dia berubah menjadi wujud manusianya, dia terlihat seperti seorang petani dengan mata berpijar, dan mengenakan sepatu secara terbalik. Tetapi jangan sampai tertipu, karena ada satu makhluk yang terkadang menyamar menjadi dirinya sejak dulu. Meadha adalah roh hutan yang menyesatkan para penebang kayu dan menjadikannya sebagai makanan. Hanya untuk berjaga-jaga supaya kalian tak membuang wantu terlalu banyak sebab makhluk itu, karena kalian tak bisa terlalu lama memggunakan kekuatan kalian ketika di bumi maka hanya satu yang tak dapat Meadha tiru dari Yixing yaitu darahnya. Yixing memiliki darah berwarna biru seperti milik Junmyeon karena mereka tercipta dari elemen yang sama"

Chanyeol dan juga Jongin menyerap semua perkataan Minho dan menyimpannya di dalam kepala mereka baik-baik.

Dengan itu mereka kemudian segera menghilang setelah memberikan penghormatan pada ayah mereka.

Sebenarnya memang terdapat aturan dimana para bangsa iblis maupun malaikat seperti mereka tidak boleh lama-lama berada di bumi dalam wujud malaikat atau wujud iblisnya karena hal itu dapat menganggu keseimbangan Bumi. Kecuali para iblis pekerja dan juga malaikat penjaga manusia, karena tugas mereka memang bersisihan dengan manusia.

Maka dari itu, dua pangeran Hades itu kini telah mengubah dirinya menjadi wujud manusia mereka setelah mendaratkan diri di pinggir hutan Slavia. Hutan belantara yang terletak di daerah Eropa timur dimana hutan tersebut dipercaya adalah sumber dari mata air yang mengalir di seluruh benua Eropa.

"yang mulia, apa kit—"

"kau mulai lagi Jongin" kalimat Jongin terintrupsi oleh Chanyeol. Ahh benar, kenapa ia selalu lupa untuk membiasakan diri memanggil Chanyeol dengan sewajarnya seorang adik.

"M-Maaf Hyung"

"begitu lebih baik" mereka berjalan mulai memasuki bagian dalam hutan dimana sinar matahari semakin terhalang oleh rimbunnya pepohonan.

"jadi apakah kita harus melukainya untuk tau warna darahnya"

"Yaa, jika perlu" Chanyeol menoleh pada Jongin dan tersenyum pada adiknya itu.

"ngomong-ngomong soal darah, itu mengingatkanku pada si nakal yang waktu itu tak sengaja terjatuh di Elysium bersama Junmyeon ahjussi" Chanyeol ikut terkekeh mengingat peristiwa itu.

"yaa, mereka berakhir sama-sama terluka dan sama-sama berdarah" Chanyeol menyahuti, ikut bercerita bagaimana peristiwa lucu tersebut terjadi.

"Sehun menangis sangat keras sampai ketiga ibu kita terpaksa datang ke Elysium untuk menenangkannya walaupun itu tak berhasil juga" keduanya tertawa bersama mengingat kelakuan nakal Sehun yang memang tak pernah sembuh bahkan ketika mereka sudah dewasa.

"Hyung bahkan masih sangat ingat saat dia menangis sesenggukan karena warna darahnya hitam sedangkan warna darah Junmyeon ahjussi menyala biru" Jongin semakin terbahak mendengar kalimat Chanyeol yang mengingatkannya akan betapa konyolnya pangeran bungsu kerajaan Hades itu.

"huwaa kenapa warna darahku jelek seperti kotoran kudanil tidak seperti warna darah Junmyeon ahjussi. Ibuuu hwaaa" dan tawa mereka berdua semakin meledak setelah Jongin sukses menirukan kata-kata Sehun saat peristiwa itu terjadi.

"dia akan kembali merajuk jika tau kita sedang menertawakannya"

Keduanya terkekeh kecil sebelum kemudian terdiam dimana gema suara tawa mereka bahkan masih terdengar samar-samar. Yaa, mereka sudah sampai di tengah hutan. Gelap dan suram, pohon-pohon yang ukurannya dapat mencapai sepuluh kali lebih lebar dari pada tubuh dua pangeran tersebut menjadikan suasana hutan semakin rimbun dan juga mencekam. Suasana tak lagi riuh akan suara-suara hewan penghuni hutan. Bahkan suasana disana menjadi begitu sunyi, tak ada satupun suara yang dapat menandakan jika ada makhluk yang hidup di dalamnya.

Mata keduanya sama-sama berpendar mengamati sekitar, mencoba merasakan sebuah kehadiran yang mereka harapkan dengan indra mereka yang masih tajam meskipun kini keduanya berada dalam wujud manusianya.

Gelap, sunyi. Kosong, dan gema. Bahkan ketika kaki tak sengaja menginjak ranting gemanya akan terdengar begitu jelas.

"kita berada di tengah hutan" Chanyeol bergumam lirih.

"apakah dia akan menampakkan dirinya begitu saja?" Jongin bertanya pada Chanyeol, sebenarnya keduanya sama sekali tidak tau bagaimana wujud sosok yang meraka cari. Hanya kata-kata dari ayahnya lah yang ia jadikan pedoman menyusuri dalamnya hutan Slavia tersebut.

"kita masuk lebih dalam lagi" Jongin menangguk dan mengikuti langkah Chanyeol untuk masuk lebih ke bagian dalam hutan.

Dua pria tampan tersebut sama-sama mengedarkan pandangannya pada sekitar mewaspadai setiap pergerakan kecil atau bahkan hebusan angin di sekitar mereka. Tepat disaat keduanya memutuskan untuk menghentikan langkah mereka kembali, di depan sana terdapat dua jalan setapak yang bercabang. Mereka saling memandang, mencoba saling bertukar pendapat tentang jalan mana yang harus mereka pilih.

Tepat saat mata keduanya tertuju pada jalan setapak sebelah kanan, sekelebat bayangan melintas dengan cepat sebelum kemudian jauh di depan sana mereka dapat melihat satu sosok dengan kulit seputih salju tanpa busana. Hanya terlihat beberapa akar pohon yang melilit tubuhnya menutupi bagian kecil dari tubuh makhluk tersebut.

Chanyeol kembali mengangguk dan membiarkan Jongin berjalan terlebih dahulu di depannya untuk memilih jalan sebelah kanan sebelum matanya menangkap satu tumbuhan yang cukup familiar untuknya.

"Jongin, tunggu" Jongin kembali menoleh dan berlari kecil menyusul Chanyeol yang tiba-tiba berjalan ke menuju jalan setapak lainnya.

"Bluebell" Pangeran kedua dari kerajaan iblis itu bergumam lirih memandang tumbuhan berwarna biru menyala yang kini tengah di genggam kakaknya.

"bagaimana tumbuhan Elysium bisa berada disini, dan lahatlah" Chanyeol menunjuk dengan dagunya ke arah depan dimana sepanjang jalan setapak tersebut di penuhi oleh bunga yang sama dimana semakin masuk ke dalam semakin banyak dan semakin menyala.

Satu senyum sama-sama tercetak jelas dari kedua bibir keduanya. Hampir saja mereka akan membuang banyak waktu hanya karena tipuan roh hutan yang sempat mereka lihat sebagai jelmaan wanita tadi.

Keduanya memutuskan untuk berjalan menyusuri jalan setapak dimana di setiap sisi jalan kecil tersebut salah satu bunga yang sering mereka temui di _Isles Of the Blessed_ semakin bersinar menerangi gelapnya hutan.

Ada dua pohon dimana pada batang besarnya melilit sejenis tumbuhan akar yang memiliki bunga berwarna ungu menyala. Membentuk sebuah gerbang masuk.

Di depan sana, tepat saat dua pohon besar itu mereka lewati, tampak sebuah air terjun tak begitu tinggi dengan air layaknya cermin. Bunga-bunga yang sering mereka temui di Elysium bahkan di _Isles Of The Blessed_ juga tumbuh disini. Terlebih bungan Bluebell, yang mereka tau jika bunga biru itu hanya bisa tumbuh dengan tetesan darah malaikat yang terbuat dari elemen air, seperti Junmyeon, Yixing, bahkan raja Zeus dulu yang mana sebagian dirinya tercipta dari air.

Terdapat sebuah batu besar di bagian bawah air terjun dimana seseorang tampak duduk dengan anggunnya.

Disana mereka melihat segerombolan serigala tengah menerima makanan dari sosok perempuan cantik dengan rambut sangat panjang hingga mampu melilit setengah batang pohon berukuran raksasa di sampingnya.

Perempuan itu tampak membersihkan tangannya sebelum turun dari batu besar disana dan melangkah mendekati Chanyeol serta Jongin yang masih diam melihat.

"suatu kehormatan bagi hamba mendapat kunjungan dari anda, yang mulia" sosok cantik dengan kulit seputih salju serta matanya yang menyala indah berwarna hijau terang itu membungkuk memberikan penghormatan pada dua sosok yang sangat ia tau jika keduanya adalah Putra mahkota serta pangeran dari kerajaan Hades serta Elysium.

Chanyeol dan Jongin mengangguk untuk kemudian mempertemukan mata mereka dengan mata hijau di depannya.

"kau bersembunyi dengan baik Yixing" Chanyeol membuka suara. Ini memang pertama kalinya ia bertemu dengan Yixing. Saat salah satu malaikat utama Elysium ini memutuskan untuk pergi dan bersembunyi dulu, Chanyeol masih baru lahir, begitupun Jongin dan Sehun yang belum tercipta.

"dan anda tumbuh dengan baik, yang mulia" Sudah menjadi hal wajar jika bangsa malaikat memiliki keanggunan yang sangat sempurna. Mulai dari tutur kata bahkan bahasa tubuh sangat menjelaskan tentang siapa mereka.

"aku memiliki beberapa pertanyaan untukmu" mereka masih sama-sama berdiri saling mengamati sosok baru yang sama-sama pertama kali mereka lihat.

"maka hamba tak memiliki alasan untuk tidak menjawab pertanyaan yang anda bawa"

"dan aku juga membawa harapan dari Junmyeon untuk membawamu pulang" Wanita dengan rambut panjang berwarna putih tersebut hanya diam setelah mendengar satu nama yang selama ini selalu ia simpan rapat-rapat di dalam hatinya.

.

.

"Baekhyun, kembalikan cincinku" Luhan masih tak menyerah untuk mengejar Baekhyun yang terus berlari sembari membawa cincin miliknya yang dirampas oleh wanita itu.

"woaah, jadi kau akan menikahi bocah itu" sedangkan Baekhyun tampak tak menghiraukan Luhan yang sudah kelelahan akibat ulahnya. Ia masih sibuk menggoda sahabatnya itu sejak Luhan pulang di antar Sehun dengan cincin baru yang tersemat di jarinya.

"jangan konyol, itu hanya cincin biasa astaga" Wanita jelmaan rusa tersebut kini sudah menyerah dan berakhir bersimpuh di lantai ruang tengah rumah mereka.

"Oh benarkah? Tapi kenapa yang kulihat di depan rumah tadi si bocah pucat itu memakaikan cincin ini padamu dengan begitu romantis. Kalian seperti sedang beradegan drama" Baekhyun tertawa renyah kemudian ikut mendudukkan dirinya di samping Luhan dan berakibat cincin yang ia pegang berhasil di rebut oleh pemiliknya.

"sudah kubilang kan? Kau itu memang kebanyakan menonton drama Baek. Lihat otakmu jadi di penuhi dengan fantasi-fantasi liar seperti itu" Luhan kembali memakai cincinnya dan mengamati benda cantik itu dengan senyum merekah dari bibir tipisnya.

Oh astaga, begitukah sikap seorang wanita yang telah berkata jika dia tidak sedang jatuh cinta.

"kau selalu mengingkari perasaanmu, lagipula kalian kan sudah sama-sama dewasa wajar jika memiliki hubungan"

"aku berada disini bukan untuk mencari pasangan Baekhyun" Luhan kembali mencebikkan bibirnya pada Baekhyun. "dan satu lagi, aku tak berkencan dengan anak kecil sepertinya"

"anak kecil yaa?"

"hem, dia masih seorang mahasiswa. Dari pada berkencan dengan mahasiswa sepertinya aku memilih berkencan dengan CEO tampan dengan jutaan dolar di dompetnya" Baekhyun terkekeh mendengar penuturan Luhan.

"lalu kenapa kau mendekatinya?"

"huh? Eemm... hanya ingin saja hehe" Baekhyun hanya menggelengkan kepalanya heran dengan Luhan yang terus menyangkali perasaannya pada seorang pria yang ia tau bernama Sehun. "kau akan pergi hari ini?"

"eem, aku akan mendatangi danau itu lagi karena aku belum selesai disana waktu itu" Baekhyun mulai melangkah menuju kamarnya dengan Luhan juga mengikuti di belakang.

"aahh danau itu lagi, tapi jangan lama-lama ya nanti?"

Baekhyun berkerut kening menoleh pada sahabatnya yang sedang menampilkan wajah memelas. "kau tidak perlu ikut Luhan"

"Yaa, dan wanita Do gila itu akan membunuhku karena membiarkanmu pergi sendiri" Itulah alasan mengapa Luhan tak mempunyai pekerjaan seperti Kyungsoo, karena tugasnya hanya harus mengikuti dan menjaga Baekhyun kemanapun tuan putri mereka pergi.

"kalau begitu, kau boleh ikut asal jangan menyeretku pulang seenakmu seperti waktu itu"

"itu kan karena kau mencium orang sembarangan. Astaga B, bagaimana bisa kau berciuman begitu panas dengan laki-laki yang tak kau kenal?!"

"A-apa?" Baekhyun kembali memerah saat Luhan kembali menyinggung kejadian itu. "sudahlah, ayo berangkat. Kau ikut tidak?"

"issh, dasar malaikat aneh" Luhan hanya menggerutu namun tetap mengikuti langkah Baekhyun.

Mereka berdua pergi menuju hutan tempat danau yang mereka datangi waktu itu dengan mobil.

.

.

"Hyung, kalian dari mana saja?" Sehun langsung memberondong kedua kakaknya dengan pertanyaan setelah dua saudara laki-lakinya itu tiba di Mansion yang mereka huni selama di Bumi.

"sudah puas kau bermain-main? Kau tak ke Elysium hari ini? Junmyeon ahjussi mencarimu" Bukannya menjawab, Jongin malah melempar pertanyaan lain pada Sehun.

"aishh, malaikat berhati iblis itu selalu mencariku untuk memperbudakku Hyung" Chanyeol hanya menggelengkan kepalanya mendengar perdebatan kedua adiknya.

"kau mau kemana lagi sekarang?" Jongin kembali mengintrupsi langkah Sehun yang ingin keluar dari Mansion.

"aku akan jalan-jalan dengan Luhan dan B Noona, kenapa?" mendengar nama yang tak asing, Chanyeol ikut menoleh pada adik bungsunya.

"kau itu kesini untuk membantu kami mencari makhluk itu Sehun, bukan malah mencari kekasih" jika terus di biarkan memang tak akan ada habisnya perdeppan kedua pangeran Hades itu.

"memangnya kenapa, kau tak pernah mendengar pepatah sambil menyelam minum air ya Hyung? Lagipula aku menyukai Luhan~" terkadang Jongin tak habis pikir dengan bagaimana dulu cara ayah mereka mendidik Sehun sehingga bisa tumbuh senakal dan sekekanakan ini.

"bolehkah hyung ikut denganmu Sehun-ah?" dua kakak beradik itu seketika sama-sama menoleh pada kakak tertua mereka. Jongin dan Sehun tidak salah dengar bukan?

"Hyung?" Jongin menatap bingung pada Chanyeol, sebenarnya Sehun juga sama.

"aah aku tau, hyung ingin bertemu dengan B nonaa yaa? Kalian kan sudah pernah berciuman hehe" dan perkataan Sehun sukses membuat bola mata Jongin nyaris keluar dari tempatnya.

"a-apa?"

"ayo hyung, Luhan dan B noona sudah menunggu di depan" Sehun begitu antusias dengan keikutsertaan Chanyeol.

Yaa, beberapa waktu lalu Luhan memang menghubunginya dan meminta Sehun menemani Luhan dan Baekhyun. Walaupun pada nyatanya mereka baru saja berpisah beberapa jam yang lalu. Luhan bilang, wanita itu hanya tak ingin bosan sendirian menunggu Baekhyun yang sibuk dengan kameranya saat berada di hutan.

Chanyeol berakhir mengangguk dan membawa langkah kakinya mengikuti Sehun yang sudah berjalan di depannya. Meninggalkan Jongin yang masih terdiam dengan segala kebingungan yang bersarang di dalam benaknya.

.

.

Tok tok..

Pintu mobil berwarna putih itu di ketuk oleh Sehun, membuat dua orang di dalamnya memandang keluar kaca mobil dengan berbagai pertanyaan bersarang di kepala mereka. Tidak, bukan kepada Sehun yang mengetuk kaca mobil mereka, namun lebih kepada sosok lain yang berdiri di belakang Sehun dengan wajah tampan dan juga dinginnya. Oh, jangan lupakan sorot dingin yang kerap Baekhyun jumpai ketika bertemu dengan paras itu.

"noona, aku mengajak hyungku tidak apa kan?" Sehun berbicara pada Baekhyun setelah wanita cantik itu membuka kaca mobilnya.

"eem, eoh. Masuklah" Luhan sudah menoleh pada Baekhyun yang berada di samping kemudi, merutuki sikap sahabatnya itu yang begitu saja membiarkan sosok itu mengikuti mereka.

Dua pria dengan wajah tampan yang terlihat mirip tersebut memasuki mobil bagian belakang Baekhyun. Dengan itu Baekhyun mulai menjalankan kemudinya.

.

.

Setelah suasana begitu sunyi yang mereka alami di mobil selama perjalanan, akhirnya mereka sampai di tempat tujuan. Butuh 30 menit perjalan dengan berjalan kaki untuk mereka mencapai telaga indah yang menjadi tujuan utama mereka itu. Baekhyun nampak memimpin jalan dengan segala ketidakfokusannya karena seseorang lain yang ikut bersama mereka pula. Di belakangnya Luhan dan Sehun saling berbincang dengan pembahasan yang acak. Sedangkan Chanyeol berjalan paling belakang dengan keterdiaman. Mata tajamnya menatap tepat pada punggung seseorang yang berjalan beberapa meter di tepannya.

Benaknya menyusun segala kemungkinan-kemungkinan yang selalu ia tepis saat kemungkinan-kemungkinan yang difikirkannya selalu berlabuh pada satu kata. Batinnya selalu menyangkal ketika ujung yang sama kembali ia temukan setiap menyusun segala kemungkinan tersebut.

Tidak mungkin bukan?

Sangat konyol jika dia benar-benar jatuh cinta dengan manusia itu.

Tidak.

Dia tidak mungkin seperti yang Jongin katakan.

Lagipula bagaimana bisa iblis sepertinya begitu mudah terjerat oleh manusia berjenis kelamin wanita itu hanya karena satu ciuman singkat yang harusnya tak berarti apa-apa untuknya.

Bahkan dia tak tau siapa nama wanita itu. Hanya satu kata yang ia tau, "B" yaa seperti itu Sehun memanggil wanita dengan balutan baju kasual tersebut.

"aku akan mencoba mangambil gambar dari sebelah sana, kalian tunggu disini saja. Dan Luhan, Sehun jangan membahayakan diri kalian dengan berkeliaran di hutan, jangan membuat ulah, okee" Baekhyun membuat Luhan dan Sehun diam tak berkutik oleh segala petuahnya. Baekhyun sangat tau bagaimana cerobohnya Luhan dan jika menurut pengamatannya selama ini setelah mengenal Sehun, Baekhyun juga dapat menyimpulkan jika laki-laki itu masih cukup kekanakan, sebenarnya mereka berdua sangat cocok dan terlihat lucu saat Baekhyun melihatnya.

Sedangkan tanpa mereka sadari, satu sosok lain tengah mengulas senyum tipis melihat bagaimana Baekhyun membuat adik bungsunya yang sangat nakal terlihat tak berkutik dan hanya bisa mengangguk polos akan nasehat yang di berikan wanita itu.

Baekhyun mengangguk kecil untuk menyapa Chanyeol sebelum memutuskan untuk membawa langkahnya menuju bagian lain dari danau itu.

.

.

Entah sudah berapa lama waktu yang di habiskan Baekhyun berkitat dengan lensanya untuk mengabadikan indah yang tertangkap oleh atensi miliknya. Wanita itu terlalu larut dengan dunianya sendiri hingga bahkan tak menyadari kehadiran lain yang berada di dekatnya.

"manusia selalu terlihat aneh dimataku, seperti dirimu saat ini. Untuk apa kau mengumpulkan gambar-gambar seperti itu?"

"huh?" Baekhyun sempat terkejut dengan suara bariton yang tiba-tiba menyapa indra pendengarannya. Sepertinya dia memang terlalu larut dengan dunianya sendiri. "lalu kau bukan manusia?" wanita itu menoleh pada lawan bicaranya dan melempar senyum meneduhkan dari tipis miliknya sembari menutup lensa kameranya.

"kalau kau? Kau manusia?"

"hey, aku bertanya padamu tuan" Kakinya ia bawa melangkah untuk lebih mendekat pada seorang pria yang ia ajak bicara.

Keduanya kini saling berhadapan.

Chanyeol dapat merasakan kembali apa yang pernah ia rasakan setiap menik tajamnya menatap manik penuh kedamaian di hadapannya.

Ia lagi dan lagi merasa tengah di pengaruhi kekuatan sihir yang begitu hebat hingga untuk berpaling sedikit saja ia tak sanggup.

"siapa dirimu sebenarnya?" Chanyeol melempar pertanyaan itu dengan suara rendahnya sembari satu telapak tangannya terangkat untuk kemudian mendarat pada satu rahang wanita di hadapannya.

"pertanyaanmu, kau seperti tidak sedang menanyakan namaku" Baekhyun memejamkan matanya menikmati usapan lembut dari ibu jari pria di hadapannya pada satu sisi pipinya.

"aku memang tidak sedang menanyakan namamu" dan ketika wanita itu membuka matanya akibat terpaan nafas halus yang ia rasakan tengah menyapa sekitar pipinya, maniknya berhasil menangkap sorot tegas dari manik berawarna hijau di hadapannya.

"warna matamu berubah"

Sunyi kembali mengudara setelah ucapan singkat wanita itu.

"beautiful" hingga kata pujian yang terlontar dengan suara halus itu kembali membuat Chanyeol kehilangan akal.

"aku ingin memastikan sesuatu" Bibir cherry itu masih menjadi fokus utamanya, begitupun Baekhyun yang tak risih ketika menangkap kemana sorot mata pria di hadapannya tertuju.

"lakukanlah"

Dan dengan itu pula dua belah bibir tersebut saling mengikis jarak untuk kemudian saling memanggut mengisi kekosongan satu sama lain.

Ada yang tengah merasakan peperangan batin dalam dirinya selama ciuman lembut yang semakin lama semakin memanas tersebut.

Chanyeol sedang sekuat tenaga mengendalikan dirinya sendiri namun kegagalan yang sama ia dapati.

Tangan yang semula tengah menangkup rahang sempit milik sang wanita kini sudah beralih memeluk erat pingga ramping tersebut. Begitupun dengan lehernya yang merasakan beban baru berupa dua tangan halus yang menggantung disana.

"umhh" lengguhan samar yang terdengar layaknya sebuah kode untuk ia menggunakan sedikit kekuatannya hanya untuk sekedar berpindah tempat.

Baekhyun merasakan hawa dingin yang tiba-tiba menerpa kulitnya menegaskan jika ia berada pada suhu udara yang berbeda. Dan benar saja, saat ia membuka matanya, ia tak lagi berada di pinggir danau tempatnya berada.

Hamparan luar padang rumput dengan bunga-bunga berwarna ungu di ujungnya menjadi pemandangan yang ia tangkap dengan kedua maniknya.

Pria yang ada di hadapannya masih pria yang sama. Panggutan mereka terlepas, namun tak butuh waktu lama untuk keduanya kembali saling mengikis jarak dan melanjutkan ciuman panas itu.

Tangan sang pria yang semula memeluk pinggangnya kini mulai naik memberikan sentuhan lembut pada tiap jengkal tubuhnya.

"engh~" hingga tepat saat satu tangan pria itu menyentuh dadanya, Baekhyun kembali tak dapat menahan lengguhannya.

Tangannya meronta memukul dada sang pria kala oksigen dalam paru-parunya sudah habis, sehingga mau tak mau panggutan tersebut harus kembali terlepas.

Bukan berarti dengan terlepasnya panggutan tersebut mereka berhenti, karena kini Baekhyun di buat kelimpungan dengan gelenyar aneh yang menggelitik namun nikmat saat leher jenjangnya menjadi sasaran bibir sang pria.

"T-tuan emhh~"

"Chanyeol, Park Chanyeol" di sela-sela hisapannya Chanyeol menyebutkan namanya.

"Cha-Chanyeolhh~"

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **TBC**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Eaaaa**

 **Wkwkwkwk**

 **Ihh kok di Cut siih ahahaha**

 **Sengaja :P**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Belum waktunya sayang, baru Chapter 4 yakali udah begituan..**

 **Belum waktunya tapi udah panas begitu yaa wkwkwk**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Lama yaa nunggu ini? aku udah pernah bilang tapi kan kalo story ini mungkin akan jadi story yang sedikit lebih lama waktu updatenya di bandingkan dengan story lain, karena yaa. Masih alasan yang sama, nulis fantasi gak segampang nulis genre lain.. so, mohon maklum yaa :***

 **.**

 **.**

 **Okee, segini aja dulu, semoga tidak mengecewakan kalian daan maaf jika kurang memuaskan, ada typo dan semacamnya karena aku gak edit ulang.**

 **.**

 **BTW aku Upnya barengan sama Ambiguous lohhh..**

 **Sengaja mau double up hari ini hehehe**

 **.**

 **Jadi jangan lupa tinggalkan Review kalian yaaa :***

 **See You :***


	5. Chapter 5

Baekhyun tidak tau jika dirinya bisa menjelma menjadi seorang wanita yang begitu agresif. Sebelumnya dia sama sekali tak pernah membayangkan jika dalam hidupnya ia akan merasakan bagaimana rasanya menjadi seorang wanita gampangan yang bahkan dengan mudahnya mendesahkan nama seorang laki-laki yang sama sekali tidak ia kenal. Sebelumnya wanita itu tidak pernah tau jika di dalam dirinya terdapat sosok iblis penggoda yang bahkan mampu mengucap lengguhan menjijikkan di bawah kungkungan pria asing seperti yang sudah ia lakukan beberapa hari lalu.

Baekhyun bahkan masih dapat mengingat dengan jelas betapa rupawannya wajah pria itu, ketika dengan mata terpejam berada pada jarak sangat dekat dengan wajahnya saat bibir si tampan mengecap belah bibirnya.

Wanita itu menatap datar pada hamparan luas langit biru yang tampak tidak begitu menarik saat ini. Fokusnya telah terenggut sepenuhnya pada sosok tampan yang Baekhyun yakini jika seorang manusia tak akan memiliki kesempurnaan rupa semacam itu. Bahkan dinginnya musim gugur yang menerpa kulit sama sekali tak mengganggunya.

Ingatannya merangkai setiap keindahan yang dia lihat hanya melalui manik tajam milik pria tampan itu. Bagaimana mata shappire itu tiba-tiba berubah warna menjadi hijau telaga yang bahkan masih terlihat indah karenanya.

Lantas wanita itu mengesampingkan perasaan ingin taunya terhadap siapa sosok pria yang dua kali mencuri ciuman di bibirnya itu. Ia lebih memilih pada fokusnya dalam mengagumi ketampanan bak adonis itu. Atau mungkin mengalahkan adonis? Sosok dewa Yunani yang memiliki ketampanan luar biasa.

"Masih memikirkan dia?" Itu Luhan. Wanita cantik itu datang dengan secangkir coklat hangat. Bukankah perpaduan yang sangat pas? Coklat hangat di musim gugur dimana langit biru semakin memudar berganti dengan bias kekuningan.

"Aku mencemaskannya Lu" Baekhyun menerima cangkir berisi coklat tersebut dari tangan sahabatnya.

"Tetapi dari pada mencemaskannya, wajahmu lebih terlihat seperti seorang gadis yang tengah terpesona oleh ketampanan pemuda yang baru saja ia temui nona Byun"

"Yaa, itu juga tetapi hanya sedikit" Sudah terlanjur tertangkap basah, untuk apa lagi mengelak? Lagipula seorang Xi Luhan bukanlah sosok yang mudah untuk dikalahkan dalam hal berdebat. Luhan tertawa diikuti Baekhyun yang juga terkekeh menahan malu.

"Dia baik-baik saja" Luhan kembali berbicara, kali ini tanpa menatap Baekhyun dan memilih untuk mengikuti Baekhyun menatap langit biru yang mulai di hiasi semburat kekuningan.

"Kau mendapatkan kabar dari Sehun?" Luhan mengangguk. Baekhyun menunda niatnya untuk mulai menyeruput coklat hangat yang masih bertengger di tangannya. Terhitung sejak empat hari yang lalu otaknya tak berhenti memikirkan sosok pria itu. Pria asing yang ia tau bernama Park Chanyeol. Pria asing yang sempat mencumbunya hingga keduanya hampir melakukan suatu hal di luar batas. Pria yang membuatnya mendesah layaknya seorang jalang hanya karena sentuhannya yang mampu membuat Baekhyun seakan hilang kesadaran.

Pria yang tiba-tiba menggerang kesakitan setelah tubuhnya terpental begitu jauh tepat sebelum penyatuan tubuh mereka. Pria yang di tinggalkan Baekhyun di tengah hutan dengan keadaan tidak sadarkan diri. Rasa bersalah yang menghantuinya begitu menyiksa. Baekhyun bahkan tak dapat sedikitpun melupakan bagaimana wajah sempurna itu terlihat begitu kesakitan siang itu.

"Jangan lakukan itu lagi Baek" Kali ini Luhan menatap Baekhyun penuh permohonan.

"Kenapa?" Yaa, kenapa? Apa maksud Luhan selamanya Baekhyun tidak bisa berhubungan dengan pria? Ini pertama kalinya, dan Baekhyun sama sekali tidak tau jika dirinya seberbahaya itu.

"Kyungsoo akan membunuhku jika dia tau, jadi jangan lakukan hal bodoh itu lagi"

"Bukan itu. Maksudku.. Kenapa hal itu bisa terjadi Lu? Aku—, aku sama sekali tidak tau jika aku bisa membahayakan nyawanya. Sebenarnya makhluk seperti apa aku ini Luhan" Sejak hari itu Baekhyun memang memilih menahan dan diam, dan hari ini ia memutuskan jika dia harus bertanya. Dia harus bertanya pada Luhan tentang sosok seperti apa dirinya hingga mampu menyebabkan seorang manusia terkapar kesakitan hanya karena penyatuan tubuh mereka.

"Tidak ada yang salah dengan dirimu" Sedari awal Luhan sudah memberitahu jika tidak ada yang salah dengan Baekhyun. Walaupun ia menjawab itu bukan kepada Baekhyun, namun kepada Sehun yang tidak berhenti bertanya tentang apa yang dilakukan Baekhyun pada saudaranya.

"Tetapi aku hampir membunuhnya Lu. Kau masih berkata jika tak ada yang salah dengan diriku?" Bagaimana Luhan bisa berkata jika tidak ada hal yang salah dari diri Baekhyun disaat beberapa hari lalu seorang pria nyaris kehilangan nyawa karenanya.

"Aku memang benar. Tidak padamu Baek, tetapi masalah itu ada pada diri Chanyeol" Sedangkan Luhan sebenarnya sama sekali tak ingin memberi tahu Baekhyun. Namun harus bagaimana ketika tuannya itu menuntut jawaban tersebut.

"Maksudmu?" Baekhyun masih belum mengerti.

Tidak.

Rasanya ia tak akan pernah mengerti.

Ia tak mengerti mengapa ia bukan manusia seperti yang dikatakan Luhan dan Kyungsoo selama ini.

Ia tidak mengerti mengapa hidupnya penuh dengan fantasi-fantasi konyol yang bahkan akal sehatnya tak mampu untuk memahami.

Baekhyun tidak mengerti mengapa, mengapa takdirnya seperti ini.

"Tidakkah kau seharusnya menyadarinya? Bagaimana caranya kau dan Chanyeol berpindah dari tepi danau menuju padang rumput yang jelas-jelas ketinggiannya bahkan mencapai lebih dari 1000 meter dari ketinggian danau tempat kita berada sebelumnya?" Benar! Bagaimana bisa?

"Aku—" Baekhyun menggigit bibir bawahnya, ia tak menemukan jawaban yang tepat. "Ku pikir itu karena kekuatanku tiba-tiba muncul, bukankah kau bilang aku memiliki kekuatan yang sedikit spesial?" Suaranya mencicit kecil di bagian akhir, Baekhyun sendiri juga ragu akan hal itu.

Sebelumnya Baekhyun sempat berfikir jika itu karena Chanyeol, namun pemikirannya itu sempat ia tepis jauh-jauh sebab ia tak menolak untuk menduga jika Chanyeol juga bukan manusia. Tidakkah akan sangat konyol jadinya jika ternyata orang-orang yang berada di sekitarnya tidak satupun merupakan manusia biasa.

"Apa kau pikir kau sehebat itu? Kau bahkan belum bisa mengendalikan kekuatanmu secara benar Baekhyun. Tidak! Kau bahkan belum tau caranya mengeluarkan kekuatanmu tanpa tuntunanku atau Kyungsoo. Dan sekarang kau berfikir jika kau mampu melakukan teleportasi lebih-lebih membawa seseorang bersamamu?"

"Aku kan hanya menduganya, kenapa kau malah mengolok-olokku?" Luhan menyentil bibir Baekhyun yang memberengut.

"Maka dari itu berhenti bertanya tentang apa yang salah dengan dirimu, karena tidak ada yang salah di dalam dirimu.. Kecuali hormonmu yang berlebihan itu. Yak! Bagaimana kau bisa berfikir untuk bercinta dengan pria asing seperti itu hah?! Kau bahkan menciumnya saat pertemuan pertama kalian! Astaga" Luhan menggelengkan kepalanya secara dramatis, mulai beranjak dari taman belakang rumah tempat mereka berada dan berjalan memasuki rumah sederhana milik ketiganya.

"Hey tunggu.. Aku tidak terima dengan tuduhanmu tentang aku menciumnya di pertemuan kami pertama kali. Dia yang menciumku asal kau tau Xi Luhan!" Baekhyun menyusul dengan tergesa sembari menyeruput coklat yang terabaikan sejak tadi dan telah sepenuhnya mendingin di cangkirnya.

"Dan aku melihat dengan mata kepalaku sendiri jika kau begitu menikmatinya Byun!" Luhan berbalik sambil menuding tepat pada wajah Baekhyun dengan jari telunjuknya. Membuat sahabatnya itu menghentikan langkahnya secara mendadak dan memandang ngeri pada ujung jari Luhan.

"A-aku tidak menikmatinya. Itu hanya—, aah itu tidak penting, berhenti membahasnya. Kau belum memberitahuku secara jelas tentang maksud dari perkataanmu jika masalahnya terletak pada diri Chanyeol. Apa? Ada apa dengan Chanyeol?"

"Pintar sekali.." Luhan mencibir. Wanita jelmaan rusa itu meraih remot televisi dan mulai mencari acara yang menurutnya menyenangkan. "Aku ingin menonton televisi dengan tenang, jangan banyak bertanya lagi! Aku malas menjawabnya. Sana cepat mandi, dasar wanita pemalas" Sedangkan Baekhyun hanya menghentakkan kaki dan berjalan menuju kamarnya. Sebelum ketika jarak beberapa meter ia kembali beralih ke arah Luhan dan duduk lagi di samping sahabatnya itu.

"Jawab pertanyaanku kali ini Luhan, aku mohon~" Baekhyun mengeluarkan jurus andalannya, merengek tentu saja.

"Aku akan menjawab dengan cepat dan hanya satu pertanyaan, kecuali pertanyaan tentang apa masalah di dalam diri Chanyeol" Baekhyun mendengus kesal.

"Jadi aku tidak akan pernah bisa bercinta dengan Chanyeol?" Baekhyun melindungi kepalanya sendiri dengan kedua tangan sebab ia tau jika Luhan akan menyerangnya.

"Yaak! Astaga Baekhyun! Apa yang kau pikirkan hah?! Kenapa kesannya kau ingin sekali bercinta dengannya?" Luhan memicing tajam pada Baekhyun, tak habis pikir dengan pertanyaan yang terlontar dari mulut sahabatnya itu.

"Aku kan hanya bertanya, kenapa kau berlebihan sekali. Cepat jawab~"

Luhan menghela nafasnya. "Aku akan menjawabnya, tetapi tidak ada pertanyaan sambungan oke? Setelah ku jawab jangan bertanya lagi" Baekhyun mengangguk menyetujui.

"Kau bisa melakukannya, tetapi tidak dengan Chanyeol. Sebenarnya kau bisa melakukannya dengan Chanyeol, tetapi nanti jika kau sudah bisa menggunakan kekuatanmu dan mengendalikannya. Hal seperti kemarin terjadi karena sesuatu yang ada di dalam diri Chanyeol telah memancing kekuatanmu keluar, dan karena kau belum bisa mengendalikannya berakhirlah kekuatan itu tidak terkendali dan yaa, itulah yang terjadi pada kalian" Luhan menjelaskannya dengan begitu cepat. Beruntung Baekhyun masih bisa menangkap maksud dari kelimat panjang tersebut.

"Tunggu! Kau bilang tadi tidak ada yang salah pada diriku? Kenapa sekarang kau berkata jika hal itu di sebabkan oleh kekuatanku yang tidak terkendali?"

"aku bilang tidak ada pertanyaan lagi Baekhyun!"

"Aku tidak bertanya lagi! Aku hanya mengkonfirmasi kebenaran informasi yang kau sampaikan sebelumnya" Keduanya sama-sama melantangkan suara. Beruntung Kyungsoo belum pulang sehingga mereka berdua tidak akan berakhir mendapatkan jitakan dikepala oleh spatula milik Kyungsoo seperti dua minggu yang lalu.

"Aku juga menjawabnya dengan benar. Aku bilang kau bisa melakukannya asal tidak dengan Chanyeol dan sebangsanya.. dan aku juga berkata jika masalah utamanya adalah sesuatu di dalam diri Chanyeol yang memancing kekuatanmu keluar. Kau masih tidak mengerti eoh?!" Percakapan itu sudah selayaknya debat ibu-ibu yang bertengkar memperebutkan diskon. Mungkin tetangga mereka juga bisa mendengar suara melengkik keduanya saat ini.

"Ahh terserah kau saja.. yang jelas menurutku kau salah memberi informasi padaku. Sudah aku ingin mandi, percuma aku bertanya lagi pasti kau tidak akan menjawabnya" Baekhyun kembali menghentakkan kakinya dan berjalan menuju kamarnya terburu hingga tidak sengaja kakinya menabrak kaki meja dan berakhir dengan Luhan yang terbahak menertawakannya.

Lagipula akan percuma ia memaksa Luhan menjawab sebab Baekhyun yakin jika Luhan yang keras kepala sangat sulit untuk di kalahkan. Meskipun sebenarnya Baekhyun bisa saja mengalahkannya, tetapi tidak dulu untuk hari ini. Baekhyun sedang malas untuk bertengkar dengan rusa menyebalkan itu.

Sesampainya di kamar, Baekhyun segera memasuki kamar mandi. Mungkin dengan berendam air hangat akan sedikit membantu untuk menjernihkan kepalanya. Wanita dengan kulit putih nyaris pucat itu merebahkan kepalanya di _bathup pillow_ dan kembali menjelajahkan ingatannya pada peristiwa beberapa hari yang lalu.

.

.

" _T-tuan emhh~"_

" _Chanyeol, Park Chanyeol" di sela-sela hisapannya Chanyeol menyebutkan namanya._

" _Cha-Chanyeolhh~" Mulutnya bahkan dengan begitu kurang ajar mengucap desahan yang selama ini Baekhyun tak pernah bayangkan. Rambut serta tubuhnya yang mulai terbaring di atas permukaan rumput yang bahkan mungkin akan membuat tubuh serta rambutnya kotor tidak ia pedulikan. Baekhyun merasa jika kesadarannya sudah berada di ambang batas hingga rasa tak nyaman dari permukaan rumput tempatnya berbaring nyaris terasa sama nyamannya ranjang di rumahnya._

 _Sedangkan pria di atasnya masih terus melancarkan aksinya menggerayangi setiap inci tubuh Baekhyun. Bibirnya mulai memberikan beberapa lumatan sehingga beberapa tanda merah keunguan tercetak jelas di atas permukaan mulus tubuh Baekhyun._

 _Jantungnya berpacu begitu kencang, tubuhnya terasa panas merasakan setiap rangsangan yang di berikan Chanyeol. Baekhyun nyaris gila sebab disaat otaknya masih bisa berfikir waras untuk tidak melanjutkan hal ini namun tubuhnya seakan tengah pasrah di bawah kuasa pria itu. Baekhyun menggeliat oleh sentuhan demi sentuhan yang di berikan Chanyeol padanya. Bahkan ia tidak sadar sejak kapan hawa dingin mulai menerpa kulit bagian dalamnya sebab seluruh pakaiannya telah raib tak tersisa._

" _Ahh~" Dan ketika desahan kurang ajar itu lolos untuk kesekian kali dari mulutnya, Baekhyun benar-benar merasa jika dirinya tak lebih dari seorang jalang saat ini. Bagaimana mungkin ia berakhir mendesah di bawah kungkungan pria asing bahkan di pengalaman pertamanya._

 _Otaknya ingin merangkai kekuatan untuk menolak, namun lagi dan lagi tubuhnya tidak bersedia menuruti. Baekhyun kini tengah membusungkan dadanya dengan desahan yang semakin terdengar intens saat pria tampan di atasnya itu sibuk mengulum putingnya. Satu tangan pria itu sibuk memberikan remasan pada satu payudaranya, berusaha memberikan perlakuan adil pada dua gundukan sintal tersebut._

 _Chanyeol mulai menghentikan kegiatannya untuk memanjakan kedua payudara Baekhyun. Pria itu beralih terdiam menatap tepat pada manik menenangkan milik Baekhyun sebelum melumat kembali bibir ranum milik si wanita. Seiring dengan lumatan yang semakin menuntut, Baekhyun dapat merasakan sebuah benda keras yang tengah berusaha menerobos lubang kewanitaannya._

" _aaggrrh" Terdengar suara geramanan sang pria seiring dengan benda tumpul yang mulai terasa membelah tubuh Baekhyun. Entah pria itu tengah menahan gairahnya atau geramannya disebabkan oleh Baekhyun yang menggigit bibir bagian bawah pria itu._

 _Baekhyun merasakan rasa panas luar biasa pada bagian bawah tubuhnya serta rasa sakit seakan tubuhnya sedang terbelah secara perlahan seiring dengan kejantanan Chanyeol yang semakin menerobos masuk._

" _Aaakkhhhh!" Hingga tepat saat Chanyeol hampir merobek sesuatu di dalam sana tubuhnya tiba-tiba terpental seiring dengan teriakan Baekhyun yang terdengar sangat memekikkan telinga._

 _Beberapa burung berhamburan terbang dari sangkarnya._

 _Di tempat lain baik Luhan maupun Sehun bahkan sempat menutup telinga mendengar suara melengking berupa teriakan tersebut._

 _Serta sosok lain yang tampak tersenyum miring di sebuah gunung berapi di belahan bumi lain. Sosok itu lantas mengepakkan sayap dan terbang sebelum menghilang bersama dengan kepulan awan hitam yang tercipta secara tiba-tiba._

 _Baekhyun terengah, wanita itu mengamati tangannya yang mengeluarkan cahaya biru keunguan beberapa saat sebelum cahaya itu meredup dengan sendirinya. Lantas ia segera berlari menghampiri tubuh Chanyeol yang sudah terkapar lemah di atas permukaan rumput setelah sempat menghantam pohon yang jaraknya sekitar 200 meter dari tempat mereka berbaring sebelumnya._

" _Chanyeol-ssi! Chanyeol-ssi buka matamu!" Baekhyun mengguncang tubuh Chanyeol. Bekas darah terlihat mengotori area bibir dan juga beberapa bercak terlihat di daerah dada serta lengan. Baekhyun yakin jika Chanyeol sempat batuk dan mengeluarkan darah sebelum tidak sadarkan diri. Satu tetes air mata telah lolos dari manik indah milik wanita itu. Lantas ia segera berlari ke tempatnya semula, mengambil pakaiannya dan mengenakannya kembali, serta memasangkan milik Chanyeol._

 _Wanita itu mulai menangis melihat kulit memucat Chanyeol. Hingga saat Sehun tiba dengan Luhan dimana Luhan terlihat berada di pelukan adik Chanyeol itu. Yaa, Luhan dan Sehun datang setelah Sehun melacak keberadaan Chanyeol dan segera membawa Luhan. Setidaknya wanita itu tidak melakukan hal ceroboh seperti tiba-tiba menggunakan kekuatannya untuk menyusul Baekhyun sendiri dan mengorbankan penyamaran yang selama ini ia jalani._

 _Sehun membawa Chanyeol pergi dan Luhan membawa Baekhyun pulang. Hanya sebatas itu, sebab setelahnya baik Baekhyun maupun Luhan tidak lagi mendengar kabar Chanyeol maupun Sehun sebelum Luhan akhirnya mendapatkan kabar dari Sehun hari ini._

.

.

.

Kembali dari kamar mandi, Baekhyun berusaha untuk menghilangkan sisa angannya tentang Chanyeol. Satu set kamera sudah bertengger di tangannya, dan sebuah ransel sudah bertengger di punggungnya, tapi tak satupun dari itu dapat mengalihkan pikirannya dari si pria bermata shappire indah yang entah dimana keberadaannya sekarang.

Baekhyun memutuskan untuk pergi. Mungkin ada beberapa pemandangan malam yang bisa ia abadikan kali ini.

Baekhyun keluar kamar dan Luhan masih berada pada posisinya. Duduk menghadap benda kotak yang menayangkan adegan mesra sepasang kekasih disana, membelakangi Baekhyun.

Saat ia ingin menyapa, wanita itu dengan sesuatu di mulutnya lebih dulu berbalik. "kau akan pergi? Tunggu sebentar. Aku akan bersiap" Baekhyun tak sempat mencegah. Wanita bermata rusa itu sudah lebih dulu berlalu menuju kamarnya.

Baekhyun berjalan mendahului. Membiarkan Luhan mengikutinya di belakang. Seperti biasa, ia akan duduk di kursi kemudi dan mulai mengarahkan kendaraan itu seusai keinginannya. "Aku tidak akan bertanya lagi padamu".

"Baguslah kalau begitu" Wanita penggila kamera itu mendesis. Luhan memang menyebalkan. Dan Baekhyun sangat tau hal itu.

.

.

.

.

.

Di antara suara menyayat para roh yang di siksa dan suara cambuk serta petir yang menyambar begitu kencang, seorang pria dengan tubuh yang di selubungi sebuah cahaya merah menyilaukan mulai mengeluarkan geramannya.

Kesakitan menjalar begitu menyiksa di sepanjang nadi. Ini hari terakhir, dan kesakitan yang dirasakannya adalah sebentuk reaksi dari tubuh yang sedang berusaha menyeimbangkan kembali kekuatannya. Pertanyaan tentang apa gerangan yang terjadi ia abaikan.

Sesaat setelah cahaya yang semula melingkupi badannya padam, Chanyeol menghilang begitu saja. Mengabaikan Jongin yang kebingungan saat memasuki ruangan besar itu. Ruangan tempat Chanyeol memulihkan diri. Ruangan besar itu, ada tiga jendela besar. Satu di sisi kanan ruangan dan dua di sisi kiri. Tiang penyangga besar berada di tengah ruangan. Karpet merah menutupi lantai dinginnya. Jongin memejamkan mata, dan yang ia temukan adalah Chanyeol yang sudah berada di Bumi.

Pria itu berdiri di atas gedung pencakar langit di pusat kota. Beberapa meter di di depannya seorang wanita bersurai kecoklatan sedang sibuk dengan benda bermoncong panjang yang mengeluarkan kilatan cahaya saat sebuah suara jepretan terdengar.

Baekhyun menyelesaikan jepretannya. Memeriksa beberapa hasil yang di dapatkannya. Wanita itu berbalik. Sebanarnya dia sudah tau jika ada seseorang yang baru saja bergabung dengannya. Dan tentu itu bukan Luhan sebab temannya itu sedang menikmati satu cup teh bubble bersama pria pucat yang memang selalu bersama wanita itu di sebrang gedung itu.

Gelombang besar kelegaan mengguyur Baekhyun. Pria itu baik-baik saja. berdiri disana, dan menatapnya dengan mata shappire indah yang sama. Setelah itu tidak ada suara apapun.

Tidak ada apapun kecuali heningnya malam, pancaran cahaya lampu-lampu kota dan mereka hanya berdua. Di atap sebuah gedung pencakar langit dengan berbagai pertanyaan random di benak masing-masing.

Pria itu tidak mengatakan apapun. Ia malah berdiri dengan kedua tangan berada di dalam saku celana dan matanya menyusuri sosok Baekhyun dari atas ke bawah. Baekhyun berjalan mendekat. Tangannya mengayun menyentuh wajah tegas milik si pria.

"Aku mencemaskanmu" kalimat itu meluncur begitu saja. Tetapi memang begitu nyatanya. Baekhyun hampir gila oleh rasa cemas yang menggerogoti perasaannya.

"Setidaknya kalimat pertama yang aku dengar darimu bukan kalimat yang beberapa hari ini menghantuiku" Chanyeol mengecup sekali bagian dalam telapak tangan Baekhyun yang menangkup wajahnya.

"Apa?" Kata Baekhyun seraya menghirup panjang oksigen, kelegaannya begitu menghangatkan.

"Kau takut padaku" Dan Baekhyun kembali terpana, mata shappire di depannya kembali mengeluarkan warna yang berbeda.

"Tidak. Tidak sama sekali. Kau indah, sangat" Baekhyun bukan seorang wanita pembual, ia hanya ingin pria di depannya tau jika Baekhyun mengaguminya. Teramat dalam. "Sebenarnya hal itu bukan karena—" Bibirnya kembali bungkam. Rentetan kalimat panjang Luhan terlintas lagi. Baekhyun tidak boleh mengungkapan tentang jati dirinya pada siapapun. "Tidak. Ayo" Ia meraih tangan pria itu dan mengajaknya turun dari gedung yang merupakan gedung rumah sakit itu.

"Apa yang kau lakukan disini?" Lift yang mereka tumpangi membawa keduanya turun sampai lantai dasar gedung. Baekhyun memasukkan kameranya ke dalam tas, lalu tersenyum pada Chanyeol.

"Mencoba menghilangkan kegilaanku karena kau tidak berhenti berputar-putar di kepalaku?" Wanita itu terkekeh dengan jawaban bertanda tanya yang ia berikan pada Chanyeol.

Chanyeol tersenyum. "Apa aku harus meminta maaf?" Matanya menatap wanita di sampingnya, namun kepalanya tetap bertahan menghadap depan.

"Oh! Tidak. Kau yang terluka, mengapa kau yang harus meminta maaf?" Baekhyun membukakan pintu mobil untuk Chanyeol dan menempatkan satu telapak tangannya untuk melindungi kepala pria itu saat hendak memasuki mobil.

Lalu wanita itu berlari kecil memutar. Masuk ke dalam mobil yang sama dan mengambil posisi di belakang kemudi. Ia tersenyum singkat, kemudian memasangkan seatbelt untuk Chanyeol.

Rahang Chanyeol terbuka, kekejutan jelas terlihat dari satu alisnya yang terangkat. "Bukankah seharusnya aku yang melakukan ini?"

"Huh? Apa?"

"Yang kau lakukan padaku" Baekhyun mengangkat satu alisnya, tidak terlalu menangkap maksud dari pernyataan Chanyeol. "Membukakan pintu mobil, melindungi kepalaku dengan telapak tanganmu, dan memasangkan seatbelt. Bukahkah seharusnya aku yang melakukan itu padamu?" Baekhyun mengangguk, mulai menjalankan mobilnya membelah jalanan kota Seoul yang terlihat lebih padat malam ini.

Si pria masih menunggu jawaban. Baekhyun menoleh sekilas dan tersenyum.

"Kenapa? Karena kau pria dan aku wanita?" Chanyeol mengangguk. Pria itu bertahan pada posisi dengan badannya miring menghadap Baekhyun yang fokus mengemudi. "Bagiku itu tidak masalah. Bukan hanya pria yang bisa melakukan hal-hal romantis seperti itu. Wanita juga bisa, dan tidak ada salahnya kan?" Chanyeol mengangkat bahu dan membenarkan posisi duduknya.

"Kita akan kemana?" Chanyeol kembali bersua.

"Kau ingin aku membawamu kemana?" Chanyeol berfikir sejenak. Ia tidak tau. Lagipula sebelum kemari ia hanya pergi begitu saja dari Hades.

"Kau ingin melihat tempat tinggalku?" Chanyeol bertanya dan Baekhyun tersenyum.

"Apa ada yang menarik disana?"

"Kurasa tidak, hanya rumah manusia biasa, ada dua adikku disana tetapi sepertinya mereka sedang keluar. Mungkin.. mmm aku?" Baekhyun terkekeh lalu mengangguk berkali-kali.

"Itu terdengar lebih menarik dari pada kabar jika kedua adikmu sedang ada di tempat" Pria itu menyeringai mendengar penuturan si wanita.

Baekhyun mulai menyalakan navigasinya untuk menuju rumah Chanyeol. "Kau tau alamat tempat tinggalku?" Chanyeol kembali mengangkat satu alisnya.

"Kau lupa? Hari itu aku menjemputmu dan Sehun di depan rumah kalian" lantas mengangguk mendengar jawaban Baekhyun.

.

.

.

Keduanya sampai di rumah besar Chanyeol. Baekhyun terkesima, menelusuri setiap sudut rumah besar yang lebih pantas di sebut sebuah Mansion tersebut. Bangunan itu berdiri gagah dengan tiang-tiang penyangga yang memiliki diameter dia atas rata-rata. Ukiran-ukiran bergaya eropa terlihat di beberapa sudut.

Ada sebuah lampu besar yang menggantung di tengah ruangan yang berisi tiga set sofa yang di gabung menjadi satu. Itu ruang tamu yang besar.

Beberapa lukisan karya seniman-seniman terkenal tampak menggantung tegas di beberapa sisi dindingnya. Di sisi kanan ruangan yang memiliki permukaan dinding lebih menjorok beberapa senti, sebuah foto keluarga menggantung. "Pria paruh baya itu ayahku. Dan wanita-wanita cantik disana adalah ibu-ibuku" Baekhyun menoleh pada Chanyeol dan mata mereka saling terhubung. "Yang di tengah itu ibuku, yang ada disisi kanan ibuku adalah ibu adikku Jongin. Dan yang di sisi kiri adalah ibu Sehun" Baekhyun menganga lebar, kepalanya mengangguk dengan kecepatan begitu lambat.

Lalu keduanya berjalan masuk ke bagian lebih dalam. Sebuah ruang bersantai ada disana. Mereka hanya melewatinya dan memilih untuk berbelok ke sisi kiri. Ada sebuah pintu mahoni besar dengan ukiran bergaya eropa yang terlihat begitu pas.

"Ini kamarku" Baekhyun mengamati kamar bernuansa abu tersebut. Ia menerima wine yang di berikan Chanyeol dan meneguknya sedikit. Matanya terpejam menikmati rasa terbakar pada tenggorokan. Pria itu mendekat. Chanyeol tersenyum sebelum tiba-tiba menyerang bibir Baekhyun secara mutlak.

Satu tangannya membantu si wanita untuk memegang gelas wine-nya. Sedangkan satu tangannya lagi menangkup wajah wanita itu. Bunyi kecapan terdengar begitu kencang.

Chanyeol melepas panggutan bibirnya. Ia mengambil gelas wine dari tangan Baekhyun dan meletakkannya di meja setelah meneguk isinya yang masih ia tahan di dalam mulut.

Pria itu kembali menyerang bibir sang wanita. Menikmati bagaimana rasa wine yang sedang mereka bagi di dalam mulut keduanya.

Baekhyun mengalungkan tangannya pada leher sang pria. Sedangkan tubuhnya kini sudah terbaring dengan sang pria berada di atasnya. "Kau membuatku candu" Chanyeol berbisik rendah. Ada sebuah pancaran unik dari mata Chanyeol dan Baekhyun menyukainya. Mata pria itu terlihat seperti menyimpan sebuah permainan menyenangkan dan jangan lupakan tantangan yang tercipta di antara belah bibirnya dengan bibir Baekhyun. Lidah yang beradu, rasa sesak pada nafas, jemari yang meyusup menggelitik tengkuk, dan bagian bawah yang bertabrakan terbungkus kain.

Semuanya hampir merenggut kesadaran keduanya. Saling menyentuh dan merasakan halusnya kulit masing-masing. Bibir di atas bibi itu terasa sangat pas. Sempurna satu sama lain. Kecapan menjadi irama dan lengguhan menjadi sebuah aba-aba.

"Eung~ Tunggu emphh Chanyeol" Baekhyun mengehentikan prianya. Ia menyisir rambut pendek si pria yang menjuntai pada kening. "Kita tidak bisa melakukannya sekarang. Aku tidak ingin kau terluka lagi" setelahnya ia masih menerima ketika bibir si pria kembali melumat kasar.

"Aku tau, aku hanya ingin menciummu" Setelahnya kedua bibir mereka kembali bersatu. Lelehan saliva menjadi saksi jika ciuman itu begitu hebat.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Sayap hitam, mata merah bersinar serta senyum licik terukir. Sosok pria berwajah tampan itu tertawa keras di atas sebuah batu besar di tepi sungai yang letaknya jauh di dalam hutan. Di sisinya seorang wanita bermata tajam dengan wajah bak dewi duduk dengan anggun. Namun angkuh.

"Dia pasti sangat cantik, dan aku semakin tidak sabar untuk menyapanya"

"Semua sudah hampir siap, aku tinggal menunggu perintahmu untuk membawa mereka keluar" Sosok wanita cantik itu menerima lumatan kasar dari bibir prianya.

"Aku bisa merasakan keberadaannya semakin dekat. Hanya tinggal menunggu waktu, dan pussshh mereka semua akan hancur"

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **TBC**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Gak mau banyak cincong.. Kalau Reviewnya tembus minimal 20 yaa aku segera update lanjutannya. Kalau enggak ya sudah wassalam wkwkwkwk.**

 **Abisnya udah keterlaluan banget sih. Dari sekian banyak pembaca yang Review Chapter kemarin Cuma 7 orang. Seburuk itu yaa tulisanku? Kalau emang seburuk itu biar di hapus aja.. dari pada ganggu fokus FF lainnya :)**


	6. Chapter 6

Baekhyun mengagumi seluruh keindahan yang terpampang jelas di depannya. Dengan belitan posesif dari tangan kokoh milik seorang pria bersarang di pinggang sempitnya. Tebing curam yang menjadi pijakannya tak lagi menjadi pemicu rasa takut dalam dirinya sebab rasa aman yang di timbulkan oleh kehadiran seorang pria yang kini mengecupi pundak polosnya jauh lebih besar. Dingin menusuk dari udara yang menerpa kulit tak lagi menjadi alasan gigil tubuhnya sebab pelukan hangat yang diberikan prianya jauh lebih menghangatkan dari selimut manapun.

Ia tak lagi memikirkan tentang bagaimana cara Chanyeol membawanya menuju tempat seindah dan setinggi ini bahkan yang Baekhyun yakini tidak seorang pun manusia yang pernah menginjakkan kaki disana. Ia memejamkan mata menghirup sejuk yang begitu menyegarkan.

Debaran jantung dan beribu kupu-kupu yang terasa menggelitik perut membuat tubuhnya terasa ringan. Ia tidak dapat merasakan jari-jarinya, atau lututnya dalam hal ini. Segala keresahan, kesakitan, kecemasan yang ia miliki seakan mereda. Lantas ketika ia menolehkan sedikit kepalanya, seutas senyum bodoh menyambutnya. Hatinya berdebar tak karuan oleh senyum terlampau lebar dan sepasang mata berbinar milik pria di belakangnya.

Lantas ia memutuskan untuk berbalik, sedikit mengabaikan pemandangan indah yang sebelumnya ia pandang penuh kekaguman sebab wajah tampan milik prianya ia rasa lebih menarik dari pada pemandangan manapun. Lengan kokoh, dada tegap dan beberapa otot yang terlihat menonjol namun tidak berlebihan terbalut kemeja putih milik prianya ia sentuh penuh kekaguman. Jika Luhan pernah berkata Isles Of The Blessed adalah tempat terindah dari yang terindah maka setelah ini mungkin Baekhyun harus meminta maaf pada sahabatnya itu. Sebab Baekhyun menolak pernyataan itu, karena Baekhyun kini tak setuju dengan pendapat itu. Berdiri di suatu tempat yang tak pernah terbayangkan akan ia pijaki, dengan seorang pria tampan hampir sempurna bersamamu jauh lebih indah dari tempat manapun. Baekhyun mengagumi paras menawan di depannya.

"Kau tau? seharusnya kita tak bisa seperti ini" Bibir penuh dan sexy itu terbuka, menggumamkan sebuah kalimat yang tidak terlalu Baekhyun pahami.

"Kenapa?" Lantas ia menjawab dengan lirih, hampir mendesah. Tubuhnya mulai meremang merasakan nafas hangat prianya menerpa kulit.

"Bagaimana jika ku katakan, kita berada di sebuah kutub yang berlawanan? Itu akan sulit" Cengkraman pada pundak kokoh Chanyeol menjadi penjelas jika Baekhyun tak lagi fokus pada kalimat yang Chanyeol ucapkan.

"Aku tidak peduli" Dan Baekhyun memang sekeras kepala itu, terlebih jika sudah menyangkut hasrat yang berhasil di bangunkan oleh pria di depannya.

"Aku suka kekeras kepalaanmu" Bibir itu masih menjadi fokus. Dalam benaknya Baekhyun sedang bertanya. Apa bibir itu terasa manis seperti kelihatannya? Sebenarnya ia sudah pernah merasakannya, tetapi bibir Chanyeol dan segala yang ada di dalam diri pria itu memang selalu melahirkan rasa penasaran lagi dan lagi.

"Bolehkah aku mencium bibirmu?" Chanyeol terkekeh. Satu hal pasti yang ia sukai dari wanita keras kepala seperti Baekhyun. Wanita itu apa adanya.

Tanpa menjawab, sebab jawaban itu sudah pasti Ya! Chanyeol segera meraup bibir tipis milik wanitanya.

"Ummhh" Ciuman itu menuntut. Keduanya terlalu terlarut dalam panggutan bibir yang sebelumnya hampir membiru. Kedua mata yang terpejam, kedua pasang tangan yang saling memeluk tubuh serta belitan lidah yang memabukkan.

Lantas ketika Baekhyun membuka mata, ia seperti terlempar ke sebuah jurang yang tak berdasar. Tangannya mendorong keras sosok di depannya. Sosok yang awalnya memiliki mata shapire indah yang selalu berhasil membuatnya terpesona kini terlihat sangat menyeramkan.

"Sudak aku bilang jika kita adalah kutub yang berbada, Arion" Senyum indah yang selama ini terlihat sangat menawan berubah menjadi seringaian licik.

"K-kau?" Baekhyun tercekat, terlebih ketika tangan dengan kuku-kuku tajam itu mencekik lehernya sangat erat.

"Tapi mau bagaimana lagi? Terimakasih untuk kekerasan kepalamu Byun Baekhyun. Aku tidak perlu berpura-pura lebih lama sepertinya"

"Akkhh" Baekhyun meronta, rasanya maut telah di depan mata namun nafasnya tidak segera berhenti juga. Rasa sakit di sekujur tubuhnya, lantas setetes air mata mulai mengalir. Kemana perginya sosok lembut prianya. Pria yang berada di depannya saat ini tak lagi melihatnya dengan penuh kekaguman. Mata merah, taring tajam, jubah hitam dengan wajah sangat dingin terlihat jelas di depan matanya.

Ketika Baekhyun ingin memejamkan mata untuk menjemput ajalnya, lagi dan lagi matanya kembali memilih terbuka. Dan saat itu juga wajah di depannya berubah, lagi. Saat ini bukan lagi Chanyeol. Namun sosok itu adalah sosok dengan wajah menyeramkan. Tubuhnya berwarna hitam dengan mata merah besar, tak ada lagi wujud manusia dari makhluk itu.

"Akkhh" Baekhyun berulang kali mencoba melepaskan tangan yang mencekiknya, namun yang ada adalah tangannya yang tergores oleh sisik tajam yang muncul di bagian tangan makhluk itu.

Darah segar mengalir dari leher mulusnya, lantas ketika sosok itu mengangkat tubuhnya kakinya meronta. Ini sangat menyakitkan, namun otaknya sama sekali tidak mampu mengendalikan kekuatan yang ia miliki.

Sosok itu mencekik lehernya dengan sangat kuat. Dan saat ini Baekhyun tengah melihat ke bawah dimana ia tak dapat melihat apapun selain awan putih yang seiring waktu berubah menjadi kobaran api. Tumpuannya hanyalah cekikan dari sosok itu, sebab jika makhluk tersebut melepaskan lehernya maka Baekhyun akan langsung terjatuh pada kobaran api di bawah sana.

Luhan, Kyungsoo, Chanyeol, tiga nama itu ia teriakkan di dalam hati. Tubuhnya melemah dan ketika hempasan itu ia rasakan Baekhyun benar-benar dapat melihat bagaimana kobaran api itu semakin mendekat.

Lantas saat panas menyengat itu mulai ia rasakan Baekhyun seperti berputar pada kubangan waktu. Pening di kepala semakin menjadi dan pada saat rubuhnya terasa terseret ke dalam lubang waktu itu Baekhyun berhasil membuka matanya.

Nafasnya terengah, matanya memerah dengan air mata yang berlomba turun dari sana. Lantas sebentuk ekspresi wajah cemas dari seorang pria di atasnya menarik perhatian.

"Hey, Tidak apa. Aku disini" Pria itu tiba-tiba memeluknya, dan Baekhyun menangis keras di dalam dekapan hangat prianya. "Tunggu sebentar" Lantas ketika pelukan itu melonggar Baekhyun kembali meronta mengeratkan, berharap pria itu tak beranjak kemanapun.

"Aku hanya mengambilkanmu minum. Sebentar, oke?" Kecupan hangat ia rasakan di keningnya, namun itu belum juga mampu meredakan kalutnya.

Chanyeol beranjak lantas segera membawa tungkainya untuk memutari ranjang dan mengambil segelas air putuh yang memang di siapkan di atas permadani kamar itu. "Minumlah" dengan lembut ia membimbing Baekhyun meminum airnya, satu tangannya yang lain sibuk menyeka air mata serta keringat wanita itu dengan tissu.

Ketika Baekhyun selesai, ia mengambil kembali gelas kosong itu dan meletakkan di tempatnya semula.

"Mimpi buruk hm?" Baekhyun mengangguk, masih dengan nafas terengah. "Kemarilah, peluk aku" lantas wanita itu mendekat dan menuruti kemauan prianya.

"Kau membawaku ke sebuah tempat, kita berciuman, kau berubah, lalu—" Chanyeol mengelus punggung sempit Baekhyun yang berbalut kemeja miliknya. Wanita itu terisak, lagi.

"Tidak apa, aku disini. Tenanglah"

"Chanyeol" Lirih itu mengisi sunyi. Ini tengah malam. Derungan kendaraan di luar sana hanya terdengar samar, karena jumlahnya berkurang. Mungkin.

"Hm?" Elusan lembut pada surainya mulai berhasil menenangkan. Namun sebuah tanya besar menyeruak ke dalam pertahanan dirinya. Pelukan itu merenggang, membuat kedua pasang mata mereka saling bertatapan.

"Kau siapa?" Singkat. Sebenarnya membingungkan, namun Chanyeol mengerti maksudnya.

"Apa sekarang kau takut padaku?" mereka bertatapan. Chanyeol jelas dapat melihat pandangan menilai dari Baekhyun tertuju padanya. Apa yang Baekhyun mimpikan.

"Tidak" tetapi Chanyeol tau jika Baekhyun menyimpan kebohongan di balik kata tidak yang wanita itu ucapkan.

"tetapi kenapa justru yang aku lihat sebaliknya? Kau mulai takut padaku Baekhyun"

"Aku tertidur, Luhan dan Kyungsoo pasti mencemaskanku. Aku harus pulang Chanyeol"

"Dan sekarang kau akan mulai menghindariku" Nyatanya dua-duanya sama-sama keras kepala.

Baekhyun menunduk. Rasa bersalah menyergapnya. Mimpi buruk sialan! Kenapa ia harus terpengaruh oleh itu. Ia gigit bibir bawahnya, lantas mendongak meliihat sang pria yang sejak tadi belum melepas pandang sedikitpun. Bulu-bulu halus pada kulitnya mulai meremang, buku-buku jemarinya mulai terasa kebal. Malam ini benar-benar dingin. Dan ketika rasa bersalah itu semakin besar, Baekhyun menyerah pada hawa dingin tubuhnya. Memilih untuk menghambur pada pelukan prianya kembali dan menikmati hangatnya dekapan itu.

"Maaf, aku hanya—" Hanya apa? Dia bahkan tak tau alasan apa yang pantas untuk di berikannya pada Chanyeol. Sebab sejujurnya lelaki itu benar. Baekhyun, takut.

"Hanya mimpi buruk. Iya kan? Tak apa, aku mengerti" beruntung Chanyeol adalah pria baik yang tidak akan membiarkan wanita yang ia kagumi merasakan ketidaknyamanan. "Ini sudah sangat larut. Aku akan mengantarkanmu pulang besok pagi, hanya tinggal beberapa jam saja dan mataharinya akan segera muncul, bersabarlah"

"aku mau minum lagi" Lantas bibir pria itu kembali tertarik membentuk sebuah senyuman. Chanyeol mengecup singkat bibir Baekhyun dan segera berdiri. Namun Baekhyun menahannya.

"hey, aku hanya akan ke dapur untuk mengambilkanmu air" Tetapi wanita itu tetap menggeleng dengan wajah lucu miliknya. Lalu membuat Chanyeol kembali terkekeh saat kedua tangannya merentang selayaknya anak kecil. Putra mahkota kerajaan iblis itu berdecak pelan sebelum menuruti kemauan Baekhyun untuk menggendong wanita itu di belakang punggungnya.

"Sehun tidak di rumah?" Chanyeol mendudukkan tubuh mungil Baekhyun pada meja makan di dapur Mansion mewah miliknya.

"Sepertinya tidak, aku tidak merasakan kehadirannya sejak tadi" Baekhyun mengeryit, lantas Chanyeol segera berdehem untuk mengalihkan rasa gugup. "Maksudku, aku tidak melihatnya sejak tadi, mungkin sedang kencan dengan temanmu itu"

"Luhan?" Baekhyun menerima segelas air putih yang di berikan Chanyeol padanya. "Ini sudah larut malam Chanyeol, mereka tidak mungkin masih berencan. Aku sangat mengenal Luhan. Tidakkah kau harus mencoba menghubungi Sehun? Kurasa anak itu sedikit ceroboh, bagaimana jika terjadi sesuatu padanya?" Chanyeol tersenyum. Baekhyun mencemaskan adiknya.

"Dia memang ceroboh, tetapi dia itu laki-laki Baekhyun, dia bisa menjaga dirinya"

.

.

.

Di waktu yang sama namun tempat yang berbeda, keadaan gaduh tengah terjadi. Hari sudah sangat larut namun Kyungsoo masih terlihat begitu sibuk mengerahkan kekuatannya untuk menyembuhkan Luhan yang kini tengah terbaring lemah dengan luka di beberapa bagian tubuhnya. Cahaya biru yang keluar dari tangannya semakin lama semakin merambat menyelubungi tubuh Luhan, dan secara ajaib luka-luka yang ada di tubuh sahabatnya segera menutup, hanya meninggalkan bekas-bekas cairan biru menyala, darah Luhan.

"Aku sudah sering bilang padamu untuk tidak keluyuran, kenapa kau nakal sekali Lu" wanita itu menangis menyelimuti tubuh sahabatnya. Bagaimanapun, meskipun selama ini ia sering kasar pada Luhan, tapi Kyungsoo sangat menyayangi sahabatnya itu. Ia menangis air matanya sebelum beralih pada tubuh lain yang terbaring di atas karpet ruang tamu rumah mereka.

Pria berperawakan tinggi dengan rahang tegas itu masih tak sadarkan diri. Kyungsoo tak tau apa yang terjadi pada keduanya. Beberapa saat yang lalu luhan pulang dengan keadaan yang sangat memprihatinkan, sembari memapah tubuh Sehun sahabatnya itu mengetuk pintu dan yang Kyungsoo temukan adalah Luhan yang nyaris sekarat dan Sehun yang sudah tidak sadarkan diri. Yang jelas, Kyungsoo tau jika yang menyerang kedusnya bukanlah manusia ataupun binatang buas.

Kyungsoo kembali mencoba mengerahkan kekuatannya untuk menyembuhkan Sehun. Meskipun kekuatannya sudah melemah setelah menyembuhkan Luha tetapi menyembuhkan seorang manusia biasa seperti Sehun tidaklah membutuhkan banyak tenaga. Pikirnya.

Cahaya biru mulai keluar kembali dari tangannya. Kyungsoo mengarahkan kedua tangannya pada tubuh Sehun dan mulai berusaha mengobatinya. Tak ada bekas luka apapun di tubuh pria itu. Lantas ketika cahaya biru yang dihasilkan oleh tangan Kyungsoo mulai melingkupi tubuh Sehun, Kyungsoo terpental hingga tubuhnya menghantam dinding. Wanita itu batuk mengeluarkan darah, dadanya sakit dan sesak. Sedangkan Sehun masih dalam keadaan yang sama.

Kyungsoo berdiri dengan tertatih sembari menekan dadanya yang masih terasa sakit. Ia kembali menghampiri tubuh Sehun dengan tanda tanya besar dalam benaknya. Kenapa? Kenapa tubuh Sehun menolak kekuatannya? Sepengetahuan Kyungsoo, seorang manusia bisa menerima kekuatan malaikat maupun iblis sebab kedua elemen itu ada di dalam tubuh manusia.

Lalu ketika ia ingin menyentuh tangan Sehun, lengguhan Luhan mengalihkan fokusnya.

"hey, kau sudah sadar?" Ia segera membantu sahabatnya untuk bangun.

"Kyung" Wajah Luhan benar-benar pucat. "B-Baekhyun"

"Aku tidak tau dia ada dimana, ponselnya tidak bisa dihubungi" Luhan menghela nafas. Peristiwa beberapa waktu yang lalu kembali terlintas di benaknya. "apa yang terjadi Lu?"

"Aku tidak tau, aku sedang berada di perjalan dengan Sehun dan tiba-tiba seseorang menghadang kami di jalan dan.. dan, aku tidak tau dia siapa Kyung" Luhan meremat rambutnya. Sebenarnya Luhan tau jika yang menyerangkanya adalah bangsa iblis, tetapi ia masih ragu untuk memberi tahu Kyungsoo. Sebab jika ia memikirkannya lagi, mana mungkin bangsa iblis menyerangnya ketika salah satu pangeran iblis bersamanya. Maka dari itu Luhan menyembunyikan sementara tentang ini dari Kyungsoo, lagi pula Kyungsoo tidak tau jika Sehun adalah putra dari raja iblis dan jika sahabatnya itu tau sudah dapat di pastikan Luhan akan habis di tangan wanita jelmaan kuda itu.

"Kau tidak melawannya atau bagaimana? Kau bisa saja mati, bodoh!" Kyungsoo mendorong main-main kening Luhan, geram.

"Kau menyuruhku berubah dengan keadaan Sehun bersamaku?" Luhan menjawab tak kalah ketus.

"Benar, manusia itu! Apa yang terjadi dengannya? Dia sangat lemah Lu, dia sekarat" mendengar kata Kyungsoo, Luhan baru sadar. Sehun! Wanita bermata rusa tersebut memaksa bangkit untuk melihat keadaan Sehun yang terbaring lemah di atas karpet rumahnya.

Ia merasa bersalah. Sehun seperti ini karena dirinya. Luhan tau jika beberapa saat lalu Sehun melawan makhluk itu dengan wujud manusianya, dan Luhan pun tau alasan di balik itu karena Sehun takut atau mungkin malu untuk menunjukkan wujud iblisnya pada Luhan. Meskipun sebenarnya keduanya sama-sama tau jika Luhan mengetahui tentang kekuatan Sehun, namun sekalipun Sehun belum pernaha menunjukkan wujud iblisnya pada Luhan selama ini.

"Dia melawan makhluk itu untuk melindungiku, dan yaa.. kau bisa bayangkan apa yang terjadi selanjutnya" Luhan menyentuh tangan Sehun untuk melihat seberapa parah luka dalam Sehun, dan wanita itu meringis ngeri mengetahui jika benar kata Kyungsoo, Sehun nyaris sekarat.

"Aku sudah mencoba mengobatinya, namun tubuhnya menolak. Ini aneh, bukankah seharusnya tubuh manusia tidak menolak kekuatan kita?"

" _Itu karena dia iblis bodoh!"_ Luhan menggerutu di dalam hati.

"aku akan membawanya ke rumah sakit. Kau baik-baik saja kan jika ku tinggal di rumah?"

"TIDAK!" Kyungsoo nyaris melompat dari tempatnya mendengar teriakan Luhan.

"M-maksudku, Kyung~ jangan tinggalkan aku sendiri, aku takut" Luhan nyaris memuntahkan isi perutnya mendengar kalimat yang terucap dari mulutnya.

"Demi Tuhan, Luhan! Kau seorang bangsawan kerajaan langit! Dan seorang manusia, terlebih dia adalah manusia yang kau cintai sedang sekarat!" Kyungsoo menggeram frustasi dengan perubahan sikap Luhan, apa makhluk yang menyerang Luhan melukai otak sahabatnya itu?

"Aku tidak pernah mencintai manusia itu!"

"Terus saja menyangkal perasaanmu sendiri" Kyungsoo mencibir.

"bukankah ini adalah waktu yang tidak tepat untuk berdebat tentang perasaanku?"

"Kau yang memulainya!" Lalu mau sampai kapan mereka berdua bertengkar? "Lalu apa yang harus kulakukan pada Sehunmu ini jika kau tak ingin di tinggal? Demi Tuhan, dia sekarat Lu!"

Luhan tau, dia juga mencemaskannya. Namun tidak mungkin mereka membawa Sehun ke Rumah Sakit.

"Aku akan menghubungi kakaknya untuk mengantarnya ke rumah sakit" Luhan mulai meraba pakaian Sehun, mencari ponsel pria itu. Lalu ia segera menuju fitur kontak untuk mencari satu nama yang ia ingat sebagai nama kakak Sehun, Chanyeol. Luhan tidak tau siapa nama pangeran kedua kerajaan Iblis, kakak Sehun yang lain. "Sial! Seharusnya aku tau jika pria dingin itu tak mungkin sudah memiliki ponsel!" Luhan membanting pelan pelan ponsel Sehun di atas karpet. Hanya ada dua kontak disana. Luhan dan Baekhyun! Seharusnya Luhan bisa menebak jika Sehun seculun ini astaga!.

"Kenapa?" Kyungsoo bertanya bingung. Sesekali tangannya bergerak menekan dadasanya sendiri, sebab rasa nyeri disana masih terasa.

"Kakaknya tidak memiliki ponsel!"

"Mereka manusia dari belahan bumi mana?" Kyungsoo ikut frustasi.

Jemari Luhan kembali bergelinya, mencoba mengecek panggilan telepon lain namun hasilnya tetap nihil. Lalu ia beralih pada riwayat pesan. Ada satu nomor tak di kenal disana, dan Luhan segera membukanya.

 _ **From : +821023923xxx**_

 _ **Aku sudah mendaftarkanmu di Universitas! Cepat pulang, kau harus segera ke elysium membantu Junmyeon ahjussi! Ini aku Jongin, aku membeli benda kotak ini karena dosen botak itu meminta nomor ponselku! Cepat simpan nomorku! Dan jangan aneh-aneh, aku menunggumu di rumah!**_

Luhan ingin tertawa kencang mengetahui kenyataan jika Sehun akan mulai Kuliah. Namun tak bertahan lama, ia berubah geram setelah membaca lanjutan pesan dari kakak Sehun. Sepertinya mereka begitu menikmati berada di Elysium.

"kau menemukan sesuatu?" Kyungsoo menatap bingung pada ekspresi wajah Luhan yang tiba-tiba berubah setelah melihat ponsel Sehun.

"aku mendapatkan nomor ponsel kakaknya yang lain"

"Biar ku lihat" Luhan dengan cepat menyembunyikan ponsel itu dari jangkauan Kyungsoo.

"Biar aku saja yang menghubungi, kau kan tidak mengenal mereka" Kyungsoo memutar bola matanya malas, dan kembali mengecek keadaan Sehun.

Luhan segera melakukan panggilan telepon ke nomor Jongin, berharap putra kedua raja iblis itu sedang berada di bumi.

.

.

.

Chanyeol selalu ingin mengelak ketika dua adiknya berkata dia jatuh cinta pada manusia bernama Byun Baekhyun. Namun nyatanya setiap kali ia bertemu dengan wanita itu, tubunya selalu hilang kendali. Baekhyun seperti sebutir heroin yang memiliki zat pemikat sehingga membuat setiap orang candu di buatnya. Wanita itu memiliki sesuatu yang kuat, yang Chanyeol sendiri belum bisa mengetahui apa itu sebab seakan ketika berada di dekatnya, Chanyeol atau bahkan siapapun dapat di kendalikan oleh wanita berparas cantik tersebut. Mata Baekhyun menenangkan. Dan ketika kau merasakan ketidaknyamanan pada dirimu, Baekhyun akan berperan sebagai sesuatu yang dapat membuatmu merasa tenang tanpa sebab.

"Ummhh" seperti saat ini. Putra mahkota kerajaan iblis itu kembali terbelenggu oleh candu yang di timbulkan bibir manis seorang Byun Baekhyun. Ia menikmati bagaimana tangan Baekhyun yang meremat kasar surainya. Ia menikmati bagaimana tangan kasarnya mengelus kulit lembut di bali baju wanitanya.

"aku ingin melakukan lebih Baek" Lantas ia akan mendesah frustasi setiap kagiatannya harus berhenti sebatas ciuman.

"Bersabarlah" Baekhyun memandang iba pada pria tampan di depannya. Tangannya mengelus lembut garis rahang tajam Chanyeol.

Keheningan seteleh itu mereka isi dengan saling menatap, dengan sebuah senyum teduh terpatri di bibir masing-masing. Baekhyun menikmati rasa takjubnya pada sepasang mata Chanyeol yang baginya begitu indah untuk di lewatkan.

Kedua tangannya masih menggelantung di leher prianya dengan tubuh yang juga masih terduduk di atas meja makan.

Chanyeol bediri di depannya dengan kedua kaki Baekhyun melingkari pinggang pria itu. Posisi yang cukup membuat keduanya terbakar oleh gairah yang membumbung tinggi sebenarnya. Tetapi apa daya ketika keadaan tak memungkinkan untuk mereka melakukan lebih. Baekhyun merasa bersalah setiap kali Chanyeol menganggap hal itu di sebabkan oleh diri Chanyeol semata, tanpa pria itu tau jika letak permasalah sebenarnya adalah karena Baekhyun yang masih belum mampu mengendalikan kekuatannya.

Suasana hangat itu akhirnya berakhir karena terinstrupsi oleh dering ponsel yang terletak tak jauh dari tempat Baekhyun duduk. Keduanya berkerut kening. Tentu saja itu bukan milik Baekhyun sebab ponselnya saat ini berada di dalam tas karena kehabisan daya, lalu ia beralih pada Chanyeol dengan pandangan penuh tanya.

"Itu ponselmu?" Chanyeol hanya memandang polos pada Baekhyun kemudian menggeleng. Bahkan ia tak tau benda apa yang sedang bergerak-gerak sendiri tersebut.

Baekhyun meraih benda bermerk sama dengan miliknya tersebut lantas menekan tombol hijau yang tertera disana. "Ini Sehun, angkatlah mungkin ini ponsel adik pertamamu" Chanyeol menerimanya ragu, lalu dengan bingung dia mengamati benda menyala tersebut.

"Angkatlah Chanyeol, takutnya ini penting" Baekhyun mengeryit bingung atas reaksi Chanyeol namun wanita itu bergerak untuk membantu Chanyeol menempelkan ponsel berwarna grey tersebut pada telinga si tampan.

" _Hallo?"_ Baekhyun ikut tersentak kaget ketika secara tiba-tiba Chanyeol terkejut dan menjauhkan ponselnya dari telinga, lantas wanita itu melebarkan kedua bola matanya melihat wajah Chanyeol yang terlihat sangat menggemaskan di hadapannya.

"Baekhyun, ada suara orang dari benda ini!" Wanita dengan wajah menawan itu nyaris menjatuhkan rahang mendengar penuturan prianya. Makhluk apa sebenarnya seorang Park Chanyeol sehingga ia tak tau tentang telephone.

"Tentu saja, itu suara adikmu. Itu Sehun yang menelfon Yeol" Baekhyun masih mengeryit bingung namun di waktu bersamaan ia juga ungin tertawa melihat wajah polos Chanyeol.

"Apa benda ini bisa mengubah suara adikku menjadi suara perempuan?" Baekhyun kembali mengeryit. Tanpa pikir panjang ia segera merebut benda persegi panjang itu dari tangan Chanyeol.

"Hallo?"

" _Baekhyun?! Itu kau?"_ Luhan menjawab dengan suara terdengar kesal dari sebrang sana.

"Luhan?" Baekhyun juga langsung mengenali suara itu.

" _Oke! Kau bisa menjelaskan semuanya nanti. Yang jelas Baek. Kau sedang bersama dengan kakak Sehun? Bisakah kau pulang sekarang? Sehun sedang dalam keadaan yang tidak baik sekarang, aku membawanya ke rumah dan aku membutuhkan kakaknya untuk segera menjemputnya, Sehun sekarat Baek"_ Baekhyun mendengar dengan jelas suara kalut Luhan di sebrang sana, lantas setelah mengiyakan permintaan sahabatnya ia segera menutup sambungan telfon.

"Ada apa?" Chanyeol menatap penasaran pada wajah Baekhyun yang tiba-tiba berubah panik.

"Kita harus ke rumahku sekarang Yeol, Sehun. Aku tidak tau apa maksud Luhan yang jelas kau harus menjemput Sehun sekarang, Luhan berkata beberapa kata yang tidak masuk akal tentang Sehun dalam keadaan sekarat dan sebagainya"

"Hey, tenanglah. Kita kesana sekarang" Chanyeol mencoba menenangkan Baekhyun, meskipun sebenarnya ia juga merasakan kecemasan tentang keadaan adik bungsunya.

.

.

.

Mereka menempuh perjalan dengan mobil Baekhyun. Tidak butuh banyak waktu karena setelah 20 menit berada di perjalanan mereka telah sampai. Baekhyun membawa Chanyeol masuk ke dalam rumah. Sedikit banyak mereka dapat melihat bekas berantakan di sana. Luhan masih terlihat begitu pucat di samping tubuh Sehun yang terbaring lemah.

Chanyeol segera menyentuh tangan Sehun untuk mengecek luka adiknya. Dan Banar, adik bungsunya itu terluka parah.

"Apa yang terjadi?" Baekhyun bertanya pada Luhan.

"Aku tidak begitu mengerti, kami di hadang saat di perjalanan dan aku tak mengingat apapun setelah itu. ketika aku terbangun aku hanya menemukan Sehun sudah tidak sadarkan diri, jadi aku membawanya kemari" Luhan terpaksa berbohong, tidak mungkin bukan dia menceritakan semuanya pada Chanyeol, yang ada hal itu akan membongkar identitasnya dan juga Baekhyun serta Kyungsoo. Lagipula nanti Sehun pasti akan menceritakan kejadian yang sebenarnya pada Chanyeol. Luhan yakin atas hal itu.

"Aku akan membawanya pulang" Chanyeol berucap dingin, lebih kepada tentang usahanya untuk menghalau rasa cemas pada keadaan adiknya.

"Tidakkah seharusnya dia di bawa ke Rumah sakit?" Kyungsoo tidak mengenal siapa sosok yang datang bersama Baekhyun, namun jujur saja Kyungsoo tidak begitu menyukai aura dari manusia yang bersama Baekhyun itu.

"Yaa aku akan membawanya" Chanyeol mengangkat tubuh jangkung Sehun tanpa beban" Baekhyun mengikutinya, namun ia tersadar jika Chanyeol tak membawa kendaraan apapun kemari.

"Chanyeol, kau bisa membawa mobilku" Baekhyun memberikan kunci mobilnya pada Chanyeol. Sedangkan Chanyeol ingin menggeram kesal sebab itu akan memperlama waktu, tubuh Sehun harus segara di obati. Tetapi ia tak mungkin juga menolak sebab mustahil jika ia harus mengatakan pada Baekhyun jika ia bisa menghilang atau terbang dan lainnya untuk membawa Sehun.

"Aku akan menemuimu besok" Chanyeol mengecup bibir Baekhyun, memberikan lumatan singkat disana sebelum berlari memutari mobil dan mengambil kemudi.

.

.

Setelah sampai di Mansion mewahnya, Chanyeol segera mengangkat kembali tubuh Sehun dan setelahnya ia menghilang lantas muncul di Hades.

Kedatangannya sempat membuat gaduh para pelayan terlebih karena Sehun yang terlihat tak berdaya di gendongannya.

"Apa yang terjadi?!" Raja iblis datang dengan ketiga istrinya. Selir Oh tampak begitu kalut melihat keadaan Sehun, namun ia tangan Ratu menahannya untuk mendekati tubuh putranya.

"Biarkan mereka mengobati Sehun terlebih dahulu" Suara lembut dari orang nomor dua di kerajaan iblis sekaligus kerajaan langit itu terdengar menenangkan. Chanyeol menghampiri ibunya dan memberikan kecupan hangat di pipi. Sedangkan tabib khusus kerajaan telah sampai untuk mengobati Sehun. Sebenarnya siapapun dari mereka bisa saja mengobati Sehun, namun melihat luka dalam Sehun yang cukup parah akan membutuhkan banyak tenaga untuk mengobatinya sehingga lebih baik menyerahkannya pada para tabib sebab setelah mengobati Sehun mereka bisa segera beristirahat untuk memulihkan diri. Sedangkan jika Chanyeol atau ayahunya yang melakukan, hal itu akan membuat mereka membuang waktu untuk memulihkan tenaga sedangkan pekerjaan lain telah menunggu.

"Dimana Jongin bu?" Chanyeol bertanya pada selir Kim.

"Adikmu sedang berada di Elysium" Lantas ia mengangguk mendengar jawaban tersebut dan beralih memberikan pelukan pada selir Oh, mencoba menenangkan ibu tirinya itu agar tidak terlalu cemas pada keadaan Sehun.

"Temui aku di ruanganku Chanyeol"

"Baik ayah" setelahnya Raja Minho pergi dari sana. Chanyeol menyusul setelah memastikan keadaan Sehun membaik.

.

.

Ketika Chanyeol masuk ke ruangan ayahnya, Jongin telah berada di sana terlebih dahulu.

"Kau sudah kembali?" Jongin membungkuk memberi salam pada Chanyeol.

"Aku langsung saja. Chanyeol apa yang terjadi pada adikmu? Kau tau bukan melihat lukanya tidak mungkin ia di serang oleh manusia ataupu binatang buas?" Chanyeol menunduk sedikit, ia sendiri juga belum mengetahui jawabannya sebab sejak kembalinya ia ke bumi ia sibuk bersama Baekhyun dan tidak mengawasi adik bungsunya.

"Maafkan hamba yang mulia. Namun dari apa yang hamba lihat dari bekas luka Sehun, bisa di pastikan itu adalah ulah bangsa iblis" Chanyeol sempat melihatnya tadi saat mereka masih berada di rumah Baekhyun.

"Jika begitu kau sudah tau bukan apa artinya?" Suara berwibawa itu kembali terdengar. "Waktu kita semakin menipis. Dia telah kembali, dan itu artinya kalian harus segera menemukannya"

"Kami mengerti yang mulia" Chanyeol dan Jongin menjawab secara bersamaan. Setelahya mereka pamit undur diri dari hadapan sang ayah.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **TBC**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Halloo (Ngintip di balik ketek Sehun)**

 **Kalau kalian mau bilang Chapter ini gak ngefeel atau yang lainnya aku akan menerimanya dengan lapang dada wkwkwk**

 **Jujur aku maksain banget nulis ini, dimana sebenernya aku lagi kehilangan Feeling sama storyku yang ini hehehe**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Maaf juga kalau kurang panjang dan lama updatenya. Tapi aku juga gak enak kalau FF ini terlalu aku anak tirikan dan lebih sering update story lain. Maksudku biar gantian gitu kan..**

 **.**

 **Silahkan di Review jika berenan, aku gak mau masang-masang target lagi. Sebab aku sadar diri jika mungkin karyaku emang belum sepantas itu buat dapet sebari Review dari kalian.**

 **Okay, sampai bertemu di next update**

 **Sorry for typo :***


	7. Chapter 7

Seorang pria dengan pakaian serba hitamnya menunduk dengan kaki yang menekuk menjadikan salah satu lututnya sebagai tumpuan. "M-mohon maaf atas keteledoran hamba y-yang mulia" Suaranya bergetar seolah ia tengah berhadapan dengan malaikat kematian yang siap mencabut hak hidupnya kapan saja.

Pria itu dapat merasakan jika aura yang menguar memenuhi tiap sudut ruangan itu mampu mencekik siapapun yang berada di dalamnya. Nyalinya menciut, sadar telah melakukan kesalahan cukup fatal sehingga kemarahan sang junjungan tidak akan lagi bisa ia hindari.

Pria yang sejak tadi masih membelakanginya itu masih bergeming. Tak ada satupun gerakan berarti dari pria berbadan kekar tersebut. Sunyi mengudara, bahkan ia harus menahan suara nafasnya yang bisa saja memecah keheningan yang mencekam itu yang ia yakini berpotensi mempercepat waktu kematiannya.

Lantas kepalanya kian menunduk saat tubuh tegap berbalut pakaian merah perpaduan dengan hitam tersebut perlahan memutar tubuhnya.

"Bunuh dia" Juga pada kalimat santai yang keluar dari mulut pria berwajah tegas itu.

Mata pria yang sejak tadi menahan getar pada lututnya tersebut membola, merah menahan amarah namun tak ada keberanian apapun bahkan untuk sekedar menelan ludah.

"B-baik yang mulia" Lantas kalimat kesanggupannya terucap setelah tubuhnya mematung sesaat. Membawa salah satu sudut bibir yang lebih tinggi tersenyum sinis meremehkan.

Kepalanya kembali menunduk memberi hormat sebelum perlahan berdiri dan mundur untuk segera meninggalkan tempat yang hanya di sinari oleh beberapa lilin yang bahkan tidak membantu sama sekali untuk memberikan penerangan dan sedikit mengusir suasana mencekam yang ada disana.

Tidak..

Bahkan dengan berpuluh-puluh lilin pun tidak akan membantu sebab selama pria berwajah dingin itu masih duduk di singgasana maka suasana mencekam masihlah menjadi selimut dalam ruangan serba hitam itu.

"Dan ini adalah kesalahan terakhirmu, Seungcheol" Suara itu menggema, menghentikan langkah pria berbaju hitam itu yang sudah dekat dengan pilar pintu pertama. Pria itu hanya semakin bergetar tanpa menjawab sebab sang junjungan sudah menghilang begitu saja setelah kalimat dingin itu terucap dari mulutnya.

Ia melewati pilar demi pilar pintu yang sebelumnya ia lewati saat memasuki ruangan tadi. Rahangnya mengeras, matanya memerah lantas amarahnya mencuat hebat tepat saat matanya menangkap siluet familiar yang tampak tengah bersujut tak jauh dari tempatnya berdiri, di depan pilar pintu terdepan yang itu artinya ia telah keluar dari ruangan terlarang yang ia kunjungi tadi.

"Bunuh dia!" Ucapnya tegas, lantas jeritan nyaring dari seorang wanita yang tubuhnya di tahan oleh dua pria berpakaian layaknya prajurit menyambutnya.

"Tidakk! Putraku! Putrakuu!"

Bersamaan dengan itu, tubuh seorang pemuda dengan derai tangis pada kedua matanya di seret oleh beberapa pria bertubuh kekar yang juga menggunakan pakaian serba hitam seragam.

"Tidak! Kumohon.. Yeobo. Putra kita! Tidaak!" Wanita itu masih berteriak histeris sebelum tubuhnya limbung tepat setelah ia berhasil melepaskan diri dari kungkungan dua pria yang menahannya dan beralih bersujut di bawah kaki Seungcheol, suaminya.

Pria itu menatap tegas dan tangguh pada tubuh seorang pemuda yang telah tercabik-cabik hampir habis di tangan para ular penjaga yang ia tau sudah lama tidak mendapatkan makanan. Pemuda itu tak lain dan tak bukan adalah putranya.

Putranya yang beberapa saat lalu telah melakukan kesalahan fatal. Putranya yang beberapa saat lalu terlepas dari pengawasannya dan berakhir dengan dam[ak yang cukup membuat amarah sang junjungan mencuat. Putranya yang beberapa saat lalu pulang dengan luka dalam yang cukup serius.

Putranya..

Yang untuk kali pertama baru saja berhadapan dengan salah satu pangeran dari kerajaan Iblis.

Tangannya terkepal kuat. Amarah memenuhi dirinya tetapi kenyataan menamparnya dengan telak. Ia tak akan berdaya. Kalaupun sang junjungan tidak mengampuninya juga, ia masihlah tetap tak berdaya.

Lagipula, iblis tak berhati. Maka, ia hanya tetap diam melihat tubuh putranya yang perlahan habis tak tersisa satu tulangpun. Hanya beberapa cipratan darah hitam yang tersisa.

Kematian pemuda yang cukup menjadi kebanggaan kamu mereka itu di saksikan oleh lebih dari setengah penghuni kerajaan tersembunyi tersebut.

Tubuh mereka meringsut. Meskipun iblis tak mengenal takut, tetapi yang di hadapi mereka jauh dari sekedar iblis biasa. Seribu dari mereka pun tak akan kuat melawan satu sosok yang diam-diam mengamati prosesi pelenyapan iblis muda pembangkang itu dari puncak menara yang ada disana.

Tidak ada satupun lawan yang sepadan dengan pria itu.

Dan yang harus mereka lakukan saat ini hanyalah menyerap segala pelajaran dari peristiwa itu.

Bahwa tak ada kata ampun ketika kau melakukan kesalahan.

 **~OoO~**

Derap langkah terdengar bersautan. Gemuruh petir terdengar begitu lebat dan membahana bagaikan ombak yang menerjang tebing tanpa ampun. Iringan suara pekikan terdengar begitu keras. Teriakan penuh kesakitan memenuhi indera pendengaran.

Matanya terbuka setengah dengan iris berwarna merah menyala khas bangsa mereka. Kulit sepucat mayat itu semaikin terlihat memutih seperti salju. Suara geraman rendah pemiliknya mulai terdengar oleh beberapa orang yang mengelilinginya. Bulu mata yang menjuntai di jendela mata tajam tersebut mulai bergerak perlahan, berwarna hitam lebat.

Tubuhnya tidak bisa bergerak.

Ia hanya bisa mengedipkan mata berulang untuk meraih cahaya yang sedikit demi sedikit mulai menampakkan bayangan-bayangan familiar yang mengelilinginya.

Sehun..

Pria itu mulai merasakan sakit yang tiba-tiba memerangkap tubuhnya. Seolah sejak tadi ia telah mati rasa sehingga baru sekarang dia merasakan bagaimana rasa sakit itu menusuk setiap inci dari tubuh tegapnya.

"Ibu" Suaranya mencicit lirih memanggil wanita yang mengelus lembut surai hitamnya.

Wanita itu tidak menjawab dengan satu pun kalimat. Yang di panggil ibu hanya terus mengecup keningnya dengan penuh kelembutan. Sudah berapa lama ia tidak sadarkan diri? Mengapa ia merasa seperti baru saja bangun setelah tertidur selama beribu-ribu tahun.

Luhan!

Bagiamana dengan Luhan?!

Raut ketakutan dari wanita itu menghantamnya kuat setelah ingatan tentang satu sosok makhluk yang ia tau adalah bangsanya sendiri menghadang mereka berdua terlintas di benaknya kembali. Ia hendak bangkit namun sesuatu menahannya.

"Tunggu sebentar, Sehun. Biarkan Jaehwan memulihkan tenagamu" Ibunya memperingati halus. Lantas ia mengedarkan mata dan baru menyadari jika tidak hanya ia dan ibunya yang ada disana. Tetapi juga ayahnya, dua ibunya yang lain dan Jongin yang menatapnya dengan raut cemas.

Ia tidak menemukan keberadaan Chanyeol, tetapi ia cukup bersyukur akan hal itu sebab jika Chanyeol tidak ada disana kemungkinan besar pria itu sedang berada di Bumi.

Bolehkan ia berharap jika kakak tertuanya itu sedang bersama Baekhyun saat ini? Sebab jika demikian setidaknya ada seseorang yan menjaga Luhan secara tidak langsung.

Sehun mencemaskan keadaan wanita itu.

Bagaimana keadaannya..

Apakah makhluk itu melukainya?

Bagaimana ia bisa berada disini?

Dimana Luhan?

Apa Luhan berhasil pulang?

Banyak pertanyaan-pertanyaan yang memenuhi pikirannya. Dia ingin segera pergi untuk memastikan wanita itu baik-baik saja namun ibunya benar, kekuatannya sedang cukup lemah sekarang.

Dia melawan iblis itu dengan wujud manusianya. Meskipun ia bisa melukai makhluk itu tetapi tetap saja serangan yang di terimanya cukup berdampak pada tubuhnya yang tidak mengluarkan benteng kekuatan apapun malam itu.

 **~OoO~**

Lautan awan siang itu tiba-tiba berubah mendung. Hawa dingin yang terbawa angin mulai menusuk kulit. Tebal-tebal berwarna abu-abu gelap di atas sana mulai memenuhi pandangan. Matahari yang sebelumnya percaya diri dengan sinar terangnya kini mulai bersembunyi di balik awan. Rintik air lembut mulai berbaur bersama udara.

Chanyeol tengah memejamkan mata setelah puas menatap sapuan langit biru di atas sana sebelum tertutup mendung. Menikmati suara halus seorang wanita yang pahanya ia gunakan untuk menopang kepala. Juga pada sapuan lembut yang bersarang di rambutnya.

Napasnya halus seperti melodi yang mengalun di pertunjukan musik klasik menenangkan. Rintik hujan yang mulai terasa tidak mengganggunya sama sekali. Pun wanita yang bersamanya juga tampak menikmati momen itu.

Awalnya ia hanya ingin memejam untuk menikmati ketenangan yang ada. Mendengar celotehan halus dari wanita cantik yang memangkunya. Namun lama kelamaan kantuk mulai menyergapnya. Kenyamanan itu tak terbatas. Ia merasa sangat tenang bahkan untuk merasakan tetes air yang mulai menusuk kulit.

Toh itu juga tidak sakit.

Namun hal itu tidak berlangsung lama saat titik demi titik air itu berubah menjadi deras. Ia memekik terkejut lantas secara praktis segera berdiri dan membawa wanitanya lari.

Tangannya sibuk melindungi kepala sang wanita meskipun itu tak begitu berarti. Mereka tetap basah.

"Ya Tuhan! Bajumu basah" Baekhyun memekik nyaring. Tangannya mulai sibuk mengebas-kebas baju Chanyeol.

Chanyeol tersenyum lirih lantas menangkap kedua tangan Baekhyun "Baju kita basah" Ucapnya.

Baekhyun meringis tertahan. "Lepas saja" Ucapnya kemudian, membuat lelakinya sempat membeo tidak mengerti maksud dari kata 'lepas saja' yang baru saja Baekhyun ucap.

Oh! Tidak taukah Baekhyun jika sebaik-baiknya iblis napsu mereka tetaplah yang tertinggi? Dan apakah wanita itu tidak ingat bagaimana mereka berakhir setiap kali menghabiskan waktu berdua. Lantas sekarang wanita itu menyuruhnya membuka baju?

"Melepas baju?" Tanya Chanyeol memastikan.

"Tentu saja, disini tidak ada baju yang muat untuk tubuhmu Chanyeol. Jadi lepas saja, aku akan mengeringkannya" Chanyeol masih memandang Baekhyun ragu. Namun tekad wanita itu terlihat kuat, dengan tangan yang masih menggantu menunggu Chanyeol memberikan baju bagian atasnya.

Helaan nafas keluar dari mulut pria itu lantas tangannya bergerak untuk membuka satu per satu kancing kemejanya dan melepas bajunya hingga ia bertelanjang dada.

Baekhyun tersenyum singkat sebelum berlalu untuk mengeringkan baju prianya seperti yang ia katakan sebelumnya. Dengan Chanyeol yang mengikuti di belakang.

Pria itu senantiasa memperhatikan apa saja yang Baekhyun lakukan. Seolah segala hal terlihat begitu menakjubkan untuknya. Banyak hal baru yang di pelajarinya selama ia berada di Bumi.

Ia sedikit menyesal ketika mengingat ia dan bangsanya kerap kali berfikir atau bahkan mengejek para manusia sebagai makhluk terkutuk penuh dosa dan hanya menyusahkan kaum mereka dengan keberadaannya justru mereka memiliki segala hal yang mampu mereka ciptakan dengan bekal segumpal otak yang mereka miliki.

Kruukk.

Baekhyun menoleh pada Chanyeol saat mendengar suara todak asing dari arah pria itu. Lantas ia terkekeh singkat sebelum meraih tangan si jangkung dan menuntun pria itu menuju dapur.

"Kau lapar?" Chanyeol mengangguk, membuat Baekhyun kembali terkekeh. Kenapa Park Chanyeol selalu menampilkan sisi polosnya di saat-saat tertentu. Sebuah sisi yang sebenarnya tidak begitu cocok dengan penampilan pria itu yang selalu terlihat elegan dan berkelas. "Duduklah, aku akan membuat makanan untuk kita berdua, hm?"

Mereka memang saat ini sedang berada di rumah Baekhyun hanya berdua sebab Luhan sedang ikut bersama Kyungsoo untuk pergi ke Universitas tempat Kyungsoo bekerja.

"Oh, seharusnya aku tau" Baekhyun mendesah kesal. Tidak ada bahan apapun di kulkas. Mereka terlalu sibuk belakangan ini untuk pergi ke super market. "Hanya ada ramyeon dan telur, tidak apa kan?" Chanyeol kembali mengangguk, memandang polos pada Baekhyun. Membuat wanita itu lagi-lagi terkekeh gemas dan berakhir berlari ke arah si jangkung dan segera melumat bibir penuh favoritnya itu.

Tentu hal itu di sambut dengan baik oleh prianya. Mereka saling menyesap bibir lawan dan perang lidah selalu tak terhindarkan.

Baekhyun menjadi pihak yang memutuskan, sebab suara perut Chanyeol kembali terdengar. Raut wajah protes si tampan menyambutnya kala tautan itu terputus, membuat Baekhyun mengulas senyum lantasmengelus lembut rahang tegas milik Chanyeolnya.

"Perutmu perlu di isi dengan sesuatu tuan" Satu kecupan kembali ia berikan pada bibir penuh sang pria sebelum kembali melesat menuju pantri.

Sesekali mata mereka akan bertemu saat Baekhyun sadar jika ia sedang di perhatikan. Kemudian senyum cantik miliknya akan menjadi hadiah untuk pria tampan yang setia duduk di meja makan itu.

Tidak butuh waktu lama saat kemudian Baekhyun menghampirinya dengan satu panci kecil yang mengepulkan asap. Chanyeol menelisik tampilan makanan di depannya selagi Baekhyun kembali berlalu untuk mengambil beberapa mangkuk kecil. Ia belum pernah memakan ini sebelumnya. Bentuknya panjang, mengingatkan Chanyeol pada hewan yang berada di salah satu tempat penyiksaan hades. Bentuk mereka benar-benar mirip, hanya saja warna hewan itu adalah merah kehitaman. Sedangkan makanan di depannya berwarna putih hampir kekuningan dengan kuah merah merendamnya. Ada beberapa daun yang di potong-potong disana. Juga telur yang tidak sepenuhnya matang.

Baekhyun tersenyum melihat Chanyeol yang tampak fokus memandang Ramyeon yang berhasil di masaknya. Ia meletakkan semangkuk kimchi dan dua mangkuk kosong di meja makan.

"Cha! Kau sangat menyukai Kimchi bukan?" Baekhyun tau hal itu belakangan ini sebab Chanyeol sering kali mencari makanan itu setiap mereka makan bersama.

Chanyeol memang sangat menyukainya. Makanan itu terasa asam sedikit pedas yang benar-benar menyegarkan untuknya.

"Ini apa?" Tanya pria itu.

Membuat Baekhyun mengeryit heran. Ia jelas tau jika Chanyeol dan kedua adiknya memang sudah sejak kecil tinggal di luar negeri dan baru pertama kali pulang ke Korea beberawa waktu lalu. Tetapi bukankan di Eropa juga ada makanan itu? Maksud Baekhyun adalah Mie.

"Ini Ramyeon, cobalah" Baekhyun memberikan sumpit pada Chanyeol dan setelahnya ia mengambil ramyeon yang ada disana untuk ia letakkan di mangkuk kecil yang membantunya untuk memakan makanan itu. Wanita itu bermaksud memberikan contoh pada Chanyeol.

Chanyeol mulai mengikuti Baekhyun. Saat mencoba kuahnya kepala pria itu mendongak, memandang Baekhyun penuh takjub. Rasanya sungguh luar biasa.

Baekhyun lagi-lagi tertawa gemas pada tingkah jenaka pria di depannya itu. Chanyeol melanjutkan makannnya dengan lahap. Baru kali ini ia menemukan makanan berbentuk aneh dengan rasa yang membius lidah. Lebih tepatnya adalah baru kali ini ia menemukan makanan berbentuk seperti hewan yang seharusnya menjijikkan tetapi justru memiliki rasa luar biasa lezat, Ahh dia ingat! Nama hewan itu adalah cacing.

Baekhyun menghentikan makannya. Melihat si tampan terlihat begitu menikmati dengan lahap Ramyeon buatannya cukup membuatnya puas hingga perutnya terasa kenyang meski ia baru makan beberapa seruput Mie tersebut.

Tangannya sesekali sibuk mengusap noda kuah yang ada di sekitar bibir sang kekasih.

Kekasih?

Bolehkah Baekhyun menyebut Chanyeol seperti itu?

Nyatanya pria itu adalah sosok kaku yang sebenarnya memiliki jiwa kekanakan di dalam dirinya. Chanyeol mudah kagum dan takjub oleh hal-hal kecil. Seperti pria itu seolah datang dari dunia lain dan baru pertama kali menginjak bumi dan mengenal seisinya.

Bagaimana ini?

Nyatanya Chanyeol memang berasal dari alam lain yang Baekhyun tidak ketahui faktanya.

"Bagaimana keadaan Sehun?" Baekhyun memecah keheningan. Sejak terakhir ia tau keadaan Sehun beberapa hari yang lalu, dia belum lagi mendengar kabar si tampan itu. Baik dari Chanyeol maupun Luhan, ia belum pernah mendengarnya. Tentu saja karena Luhan sendiri tengah kalut memikirkan keadaan pemuda itu sedangkan Baekhyun juga baru bertemu Chanyeol lagi hari ini setelah hari itu.

"Dia sudah membaik. Dia bersama ibunya sekarang"Chanyeol meneguk air putih yang sudah Baekhyun siapkan setelah menghabiskan ramyeon itu dalam waktu singkat. Rasanya benar-benar lezat. Kapan-kapan ia akan meminta Baekhyun membuatkannya lagi untuknya.

"Ibu Sehun disini?"

"Tidak, dia ada di Nox"

Baekhyun mengeryit, lantas Chanyeol segera sadar. "Maksudku di Daegu, ada desa kecil disana tempat asal ibuku" Ingatlah, jika iblis adalah pembohong yang handal.

Meski Baekhyun masih bertanya di dalam benak, apakah ia melewatkan sesuatu saat mempelajari peta Korea saat masih di bangku sekolah?

Nox adalah tempat tinggal atau lebih tepatnya istana khusus para ratu iblis di Hades. Ada tempat serupa di Elysium tepatnya di _Isles Of The Blessed_ bernama Nix, para ratu akan menempati istana itu.

"Lalu.. ibumu?" Baekhyun bertanya ragu. Keluarga Chanyeol memiliki hubungan yang cukup rumit jika ia yang menilai.

Chanyeol tersenyum, ia tau Baekhyunnya cukup penasaran dengan silsilah keluarganya.

"Ayahku menikah dengan Ibu Jongin sebelum menikahi ibuku dan ibu Sehun. Tetapi aku terlahir dua ra— dua tahun sebelum Jongin" Ceritanya menunduk. Sebenarnya Chanyeol ragu untuk bercerita pada Baekhyun. "Aku lahir bertepatan perang besar yang sedang terjadi di kerajaan. Pada saat itulah ayahku bertemu ibu Sehun dan menikahinya setelah perang usai"

"T-tunggu Chanyeol. Perang? Maksudmu?"

Chanyeol mengumpat dalam hati. Benar bukan? Bercerita pada Baekhyun bukan hal yang tepat.

"Baekhyun, jika aku berkata aku bukan berasal dari tempat ini apakah kau akan takut padaku?" Chanyeol ragu, tetapi ada suatu hal yang mendorongnya untuk menanyakan hal itu pada Baekhyun.

"Aku tau, kau memang tidak lahir di Korea kan? Kau dari Eropa. Sehun bilang begitu padaku"

"Aaah ya, kami berasal dari sana" Tidak. Chanyeol tidak bisa begitu saja menceritakan semuanya pada Baekhyun.

"Lalu, perang?" Bukankah sudah tidak ada lagi peperangan di jaman sekarang?

"Aaah itu? Ibuku selalu menceritakannya seperti itu sejak aku dan kedua adikku masih kecil. Sebenarnya maksud perang disini adalah masalah yan sedang menimpa keluargaku. Kau tau dongeng pengantar tidur?" Baekhyun mengangguk. "Yaa, seperti itu lah ibuku" Lanjutnya kemudian terkekeh. Bukankah mulut iblis memang handal untuk bersilat lidah?

Baekhyun mengeryit heran sebelum tawanya melantun di udara. Berapa sebenarnya usia pria di depannya ini? Mengapa Chanyeol harus meniru cara ibunya bercerita hanya untuk menceritakan hal itu pada Baekhyun?

Astaga. Pria di hadapannya ini memang selalu penuh kejutan.

Dan tentu saja Baekhyun menyukainya.

"Ibu Sehun tinggal di Daegu?"

"Tidak, ibu datang ketika aku menghubunginya jika Sehun sakit" Chanyeol meringis tertahan. Baekhyun begitu penuh rasa penasaran tentang dirinya dan juga keluarganya. Tentu saja Chanyeol menganggap hal itu wajar.

"Chanyeol?" Panggil Baekhyun.

"Hm?" Mereka saling bertatapan. Chanyeol sangat suka menatap wajah cantik wanita bernama Baekhyun itu. setiap ia melakukannya, ia selalu merasa seperti tengah berada di sebuah ladang rumput hijau dengan udara dingin yang menyegarkan, beberapa kicauan burung yang merdu juga angin semilir selembut sutra. Baegitu tenang dan menyejukkan.

"Kau suka disini?" Tanya Baekhyun, membuat Chanyeol mengeryit. "Di Seoul" Lanjutnya, membuat Chanyeol tersenyum lantas menggeleng menjawabnya.

Dia memang tidak menyukainya. Baginya, walaupun banyak hal menakjubkan disini. Meskipun banyak makanan-makanan aneh dengan rasa yang luar biasa membius lidah di tempat yang mereka sebut bumi ini. tetapi sejujurnya dia tidak menyukai tempat yang di huni manusia itu.

Kau tau ungkapan manusia adalah makhluk paling sempurna yang di ciptakan Tuhan? Chanyeol dan mereka yang hidup di Dunianya, sesungguhnya sangat menentang hal itu. Kecuali mereka para malaikat. Bagi mereka, bangsa iblis. Manusia tidak lebih dari seonggok daging yang di penuhi dengan sifat buruk dan pikiran yang mudah di manipulasi. Pada akhirnya para manusialah yang akan menghancurkan Dunia. Mereka tidak pernah bersyukur atas apa yang mereka miliki. Mereka tamak, mereka mudah di hasut dan tentunya bagi para iblis, manusia tidak lebih dari segumpal darah merepotkan yang akan menjadi penghancur. Maka dari itu mereka menentang keras istilah dimana manusia adalah makhluk paling sempurna.

Nyatanya itu hanyalah bualan manusia semata. Bukankah penghuni neraka paling banyak adalah kaum mereka. Oh kapan-kapan Chanyeol akan menunjukkan pada mereka para manusia sombong itu untuk mengintip berapa banyak manusia yang menghuni daratan _asphodel_ dan tempat-tempat penyiksaan lainnya.

Mereka menganggap diri mereka sempurna, tanpa tau jika di luar sana, di luar Dunia mereka, masih banyak makhluk-makhluk ciptaan Tuhan lainnya yang jauh lebih hebat di atas mereka.

"Lalu apa yang kau lakukan disini?" Hening cukup lama memerangkap setelah jawaban Chanyeol. Baekhyun pada segala pertanyaannya tentang kenapa Chanyeol datang ke negara asal ibunya ketika ia tidak merasa nyaman dengan tempat ini. Sedangkan Chanyeol pada pikirannya sendiri.

Pada sosok yang belum pernah ia tau wujudnya yang harus segera ia temukan. Pada sosok yang diam-diam membuatnya penasaran, secantik apa sosok itu ketika empat malaikat tertinggi di Elysium menyemayamkan diri di dalam raganya.

"Aku mencari seseorang" Chanyeol menarik tangan Baekhyun untuk membuat wanita itu berdiri. Ia membawa Baekhyun keluardari ruang makan yang terhubung secara langsung dengan dapur itu dan menuju ruang tengah.

Pria itu lantas menarik Baekhyun untuk duduk di pangkuannya. "Siapa?" Tetapi si cantik belum terlihat akan berhenti bertanya.

"Aku juga belum pernah bertemu dengannya, aku belum tau bagaimana wujudnya, aku juga tidak pernah mengenalnya" Baekhyun mengeryit heran. Lagi..

"Kau memiliki fotonya?" Chanyeol terkekeh, oh andai saja yang dicarinya adalah seorang manusia. Pria itu menggeleng, membuat kerutan di dahi Baekhyun semakin tercetak jelas.

"Lalu bagaimana caramu menemukannya? Kau juga tidak tau namanya? Alamatnya?" Chanyeol hanya menggeleng dan terkekeh.

"Lalu dengan bekal apa kau mencarinya Park Chanyeol?" Baekhyun mulai gemas sendiri. Bukankah pria itu hanya akan buang-buang waktu.

"Aku memang tidak tau bagaimana dia, siapa namanya, dan juga dimana dia berada saat ini. Tetapi yang jelas dia pasti sangat cantik" Chanyeol setengah sadar saat mengatakannya.

"D-dia, wanita?" Suara Baekhyun mulai mencicit. Mendengar Chanyeol mengatakan jika sosok itu sangat cantik dengan wajah seperti itu membuatnya tidak nyaman.

Apa sosok itu adalah sosok yang Chanyeol sukai?

"A-apa kau menyukainya?" Lanjutnya, membuat Chanyeol tersadar dan terkekeh lantas melayangkan kecupan bertubi pada pipi lembut wanita itu.

"Byun Baekhyun cemburu?" Pria itu memang sudah tak sekaku dulu. Chanyeol sedikit-sedikit sudah mengerti bagaimana caranya melayangkan sebuah candaan. Itu yang dirasakan Baekhyun. "Dengar. Aku mencarinya bukan karena aku menyukainya atau apapun itu yang ada di pikiranmu. Aku harus segera menemukannya sebelum orang lain menemuinya atau semua akan kacau. Aku tidak bisa menceritakan detailnya pada dirimu, jadi Byun Baekhyunku.. jangan cemaskan apapun, hm?" Wajah Baekhyun merona.

Byun Baekhyunku Chanyeol bilang.

Wanita itu mengangguk lantas menyerang bibir si tampan dengan cukup agresif. Membuat Chanyeol terkekeh lantas menyambut lumatan kasar itu dengan cukup baik. Bagiamanapun ia tidak mau menjadi pihak yang di dominasi, dan nyatanya seorang Byun Baekhyun selalu kalah oleh permainan bibir Chanyeol di atas bibirnya.

 **~OoO~**

Luhan mendegus bosan untuk kesekian kalinya. Ini menyebalkan, terjebak di sebuah ruangan sempit dengan hanya Kyungsoo si wanita membosankan bersamanya.

Ia sudah mengalihkan kebosanannya dengan mamainkan game di ponselnya, tetapi setelah berjam-jam berlalu Kyungsoo juga tak kunjung selesai dengan pekerjaannya.

Jika begini lebih baik tadi ia memilih di rumah bersama Baekhyun. Yaa, walaupun ia akan berakhir menjadi seonggok daging menyedihkan yang hanya mampu menatap pasangan mesum yang sedang kasamaran, setidaknya dengan itu dia bisa menyela untuk bertanya tentang keadaan Sehun pada Chanyeol.

"Kapan kau selesai?" Wanita itu bermain-main dengan kentang goreng yang tersaji di depannya sebelum memasukkan benda berbentuk panjang kecil-kecil itu ke dalam mulut.

"Bersabarlah, dan jangan mencoba untuk pergi kemana-mana. Aku masih harus menunggu tugas mahasiswaku, setelah itu kita pulang" Luhan memutar bola mata malas. Untung saja ia sempat menyelinap keluar dan pergi jalan-jalan di sekitar Universitas saat Kyungsoo masuk kelas tadi sehingga kebosanannya tidak menumpuk. Yaa walaupun wanita bermata bulat itu sudah berkali-kali memperingatinya untuk tidak pergi kemanapun dari ruangan sempit tersebut, tetapi bukan Luhan namanya jika menurut begitu saja.

Luhan memang berjiwa bebas. Wanita itu sebelas dua belas dengan Baekhyun. Maka sebab itu sebenarnya adalah sebuah kesalahan jika Kyungsoo membagi tugas dengan Luhan yang bertugas untuk mengikuti Baekhyun kemanapun sedangkan ia yang bertugas untuk bekerja. Tetapi jika tugasnya di balik, Luhan juga tidak bisa di andalkan. Wanita itu penuh dengan pikiran-pikiran kekanakan dan terlalu banyak berbuat ulah. Pekerjaan apa yang cocok dengan model orang seperti itu?

Jawabannya adalah

Tidak ada!

Tok tok..

Luhan berhenti mengunyah saat suara pintu yang di ketuk terdengar.

Sedangkan Kyungsoo tersenyum menyambut seorang gadis dengan beberapa tumpuk makalah berada di tangannya.

"Saya mengantarkan tugas yang Miss minta" Gadis itu membungkuk sopan sebelum meletakkan tumpukan makalah itu di atas meja kerja Kyungsoo.

Sedangkan Kyungsoo justru lebih sibuk untuk mengamati wajah mahasiswa perempuan di depannya itu.

"Sepertinya aku belum pernah melihatmu, apakah kau mahasiswa baru di kelasku?" Kyungsoo bertanya penasaran.

Gadis dengan dandanan cukup modis itu tersenyum ramah. "Iya miss. Saya Jennie, saya baru pindah ke kampus ini satu minggu yang lalu" Kyungsoo mengangguk dan tersenyum.

"Semoga harimu menyenangkan di tempat baru ini"

"Kalau begitu saya permisi" Kyungsoo mengangguk, keningnya berkerut seiring dengan gadis bernama Jennie yang sudah berlalu tadi.

"Kyung!" Suara Luhan menyadarkannya. Kyungsoo menoleh pada Luhan dan mendapati raut tidak biasa dari sahabatnya itu. "Bukankah kau merasa familiar dengan gadis tadi?"

Kyungsoo semakin berkerut kening. Ia memang merasa familiar dengan gadis yang menjadi mahasiswa pindahan di kelasnya tersebut. Tetapi ia juga tidak ingat kapan pernah bertemu. Apalagi Luhan merasakan hal sama dengannya.

 **~OoO~**

"Kau benar-benar membunuh anak itu?" Seorang wanita berwajah cantik duduk di atas pangkuan pria berahang tegas yang sibuk melumat bagian lehernya. Desisan nikmat sesekali terdengar. "Dia memiliki potensi yang cukup bagus untuk kita Sayang"

Si tampan masih belum menjawab. Pria itu menghentikan kegiatannya mengeksplor leher sang kekasih sebelum menyeringai licik.

"Aku masih memiliki mereka yang berpotensi baik. Dia membuat keberadaan kita di endus oleh Minho dan anak-anaknya yang tidak berguna itu. Walaupun berkat itu pula kita tau jika Xunlu ada di tempat itu. Itu artinya si cantik pemilik Aurora juga berada disana"

Sosok itu kembali menyeringai penuh konspirasi sebelum melucuti pakaian wanitanya dengan brutal.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **TBC**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Ini hanya fiksi.. dan murni dari imajinasi penulis.**

 **Maaf lama banget gak update FF ini.. yaa alasannya masih sama dan aku tak akan mengulanginya untuk kesekian kali.**

 **Intinya, aku butuh support lebih buat nulis cerita ini, so.. pliss tinggalkan Review kalian**

 **See You :***


End file.
